Rebellion
by L.Lawliet13
Summary: Third installment of the Stolen/Truth series! Soul Society and its allies, the Former Espada and the Vizards are under threat from an enemy from the past, with Yamamoto missing and Ichigo on his honeymoon, who will save the day this time? Or has Soul Society run out of luck?
1. Chapter 1

**Rebellion is here, I hope you enjoy this instalment as much as its predecessors!**

**Chapter One: Uprising:**

Hitsugaya's eyes widened at this and he let out a stunned gasp of disbelief, clasping a hand around the hilt as his sword rematerialized, "What on earth just happened?" he whispered as he looked around, finding himself back outside of Division Ten.

He jumped slightly as the window behind him was broken by the projectile being thrown out of it; his eyebrow twitched, "Matsumoto..." he growled and headed back inside.

He pushed open the door to the office and watched from the doorway as she ran around the room looking for her Zanpakto's materialization.

"You're such a brat!" the busty fuku-taichou exclaimed as she threw herself down onto the sofa and huffed, "I'd like to know who made such a useless Zanpakto! You're selfish, fickle and damned lazy!"

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya exclaimed from behind the sofa in sheer annoyance, she jumped and pouted as she looked at him, "Why are you throwing a tantrum?" he asked as he tilted his head slightly and observed her.

"I was having a conversation with my Zanpakto. Or trying to anyway..." she complained.

"Yeah right." He scoffed, folding his arms and looking back at her sternly, "You were running around like a headless chicken doing nothing but complaining."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door; it slid open to reveal Isane and Hinamori in the doorway, "Excuse us!" the former woman said with a shy smile.

"Good afternoon, Rangiku-san, Shiro-chan." Hinamori smiled at them both.

"Don't call me that." The white haired captain complained with a glare, a glare which softened as he looked at Hinamori.

"What brings you two here?" Matsumoto asked with an easy smile.

The two walked forwards and Hinamori handed the other fuku-taichou a leaflet, "It's the announcements for the next fuku-taichou meeting."

"Oh, thanks Momo!" she replied with a smile as she flicked through the leaflet.

Isane wondered over to Matsumoto's Zanpakto which was stuck in the floorboards, "Ragiku-san what are you doing to your Zanpakto?!"

"Ugh, I was trying to talk to Haineko." She sighed and flicked her fringe out of her eyes, "We've faced some pretty strong opponents lately, so I figured we could take this time to talk with her and level up a bit, you know?" she folded her arms in a huff, "But stupid Haineko won't come out! She's totally useless!"

"Don't say that!" Hinamori cried in dismay, "You shouldn't speak badly of your own Zanpakto! You should be more understanding. When I was depressed after Aizen left, Tobiume was really worried about me and she was very supportive."

Hitsugaya blinked slightly and stared at her, "Even your Zanpakto was worried about you?" he muttered.

"Actually, you know speaking of Zanpakto... For the past two or three days Itegumo hasn't been very responsive." She sighed slightly and looked at them.

Hitsugaya's eyes widened suddenly and he blanked out the rest of the conversation, leaving the office discreetly and without a word to the others.

The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, Yamamoto watched from his balcony office; signing the last of his paperwork. He looked up as he sensed someone approaching, someone whom he wasn't familiar with. He looked slightly to the side and his fuku-taichou appeared.

Sasakibe slowly stood up as the doors to the office opened of their own accord and rested a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto and walked towards the open door very slowly.

He turned abruptly, "Who's there?!" he exclaimed, unsheathing his Zanpakto and pointing it at the intruders.

When the Captains and Vice Captains received messages via hell butterfly; alongside the Vizards and the former Espada informing them of an 'Emergency Meeting' called by the Head Captain, no one knew what the reason was behind it.

All they knew was that it was an emergency, and they were to convene at Sôkyoku Hill at once. As such, the requested shinigami and hollows hurried from their positions, regardless of their current duties, and hastened to the meeting point.

It was a good half an hour before everyone managed to make it to the meeting point. They stood together, looking like ants on the giant land formation. There was mass confusion as they arrived person by person, sometimes in a small group.

As Hitsugaya Toshiro arrived, he broke out of his shunpo and fell into a brisk walk, striding across the dirt ground towards the ever stoic form of the Sixth Division Taichou.

"Kuchiki-taichou, do you know what is going on?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of the man, Matsumoto not far behind him.

"Not yet," the raven haired male replied, "Renji and I received a Hell Butterfly in Division Six and it simply instructed us to attend the 'Emergency Meeting' at Sôkyoku Hill."

The white haired captain sighed and nodded in response, "Do we know when Kurosaki will be back?"

"Not for another three weeks; unless someone sends a message to him it will remain that way."

"That is not ideal..." he sighed heavily and looked around as he saw Ikakku and Yumichika arrive, "Are you two here to represent Division Eleven? Where's Kenpachi?"

Ikakku rolled his eyes and slung his arms over his katana where it rested at the back of his neck, "Ugh, Taichou and Fuku-taichou have gone off." He said simply.

"Gone off?"

"There's no need to be concerned. They always do this." Yumichika added, flicking his hair over his shoulder, "At any rate, we are not here as their representatives, we received messages dedicated to us personally."

"What?" Hitsugaya frowned slightly and folded his arms in thought before he glanced back at the Sixth Division Taichou who was talking quietly to his red headed lover and fuku-taichou.

Murmurings and conspiracies were aloof on the Hill top, Hitsugaya's suspicions grew when he saw Kuchiki Rukia; he headed over to her, "Kuchiki-san? How comes you are here as well?"

She looked around quickly and bowed before she turned slightly to show him her left arm, "Ukitake-taichou officially made me his fuku-taichou yesterday evening." She announced, pride bubbling in her voice, "As such I received a Hell Butterfly too."

"We Captain's haven't heard about your promotion yet, congratulations Kuchiki-fuku-taichou." He gave a rare smile before looking around, "Have you any clue what's happening?"

"No sir, my message was the same as everyone else's, of those whom I have had chance to speak to." She replied.

"Alright, no problem, Kuchiki-fuku-taichou." He sighed and meandered back over to his own fuku-taichou.

It was several long minutes; it was dark now and the night sky was as black as their uniforms with only the high full moon and twinkling stars to light the way and it cast a somewhat eerie atmosphere over Sôkyoku Hill.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Grimmjow growled, glaring through the darkness; his sensitive nostrils flaring as he tried to scent any unusual presences.

"No idea... But if it turns into a fight I'll be happy..." Nnoitra murmured from beside him, looking around with what was supposed to be excitement, but to a trained eye like Grimmjow's he knew the tall Arrancar was also a little apprehensive.

"You're too eager to fight." He replied.

Nnoitra gave him a disbelieving look, "Are you the same Grimmjow from Las Noches? You were as eager as anyone! What happened?!"

"... I grew up?"

"Diabolical man... Diabolical..." he shook his head and sighed at his attitude.

"I wouldn't mind a little scrap myself... Things have been quiet since that Ginjo business." Shinji sighed from Grimmjow's left, "Not that the constant threat of death is a good thing... But a little action would be welcome..."

"Ah... I like this guy." Nnoitra grinned.

They looked around as a thick fog immersed them and clouded their vision. There was a tinkling of bells as someone crossed the bridge from the main land to the Hill. They looked around in the general direction whilst cursing the ill weather.

Eyes narrowed as they saw a figure, tensions running high before the figure came close enough for them to see who it was.

"Sasakibe-fuku-taichou? Where is the Head Captain?" Matsumoto asked before Hitsugaya or anyone else could get a word out.

The elderly Vice Captain staggered forwards with an arm outstretched, his expression was distraught and stressed; without warning he fell to his knees and keeled over on the dusty ground.

Unohana and Isane instantly ran over and knelt either side of him, pushing their reiatsu into him to find the cause of his collapse.

"This is terrible! He has gone into cardiac arrest!" Isane exclaimed.

"Begin the resuscitation incantation immediately." Unohana said calmly.

"Yes Taichou!"

Szayel headed over as well and crouched down, "Wait a moment, I may be able to help too." He offered, pulling out a small vial of red liquid, "Have him drink this, it will steady his heart rate once he is back in sinus rhythm."

"Very well. Thank you, Szayel-san." The captain murmured and took the vial from him.

There was a moment of calm as they discovered who had come close to them on the Hill, before it was shattered in a moment as they heard a chuckle from behind them all.

Being closest to the source of the chuckle, Harribel and Kyoraku heard it first and turned a moment before the others caught on. When they did so, they found themselves three or four yards away from a stranger, dressed in an ankle length white coat with purple trimmings and piping; a purple fur colour and really long nails. His hair was brown, neck mid-throat length and windswept; piercing blue eyes were framed by lilac makeup. The guy was deathly white in complexion and looked somewhat sickly.

"I am sorry to say... Your Captain Commander will not be joining us this evening." He said, his voice like poison dripping from a tap.

"What do you mean?!" Ukitake exclaimed, moving through the group until he was stood beside Kyoraku again.

"What have you done with Yamamoto-Taichou?" Soi-Fon demanded as she sized the enemy up with narrowed eyes.

"Yamamoto Genryusai is my captive." He replied, "And I represent an interested party. A party interested in the total domination of Seireitei and the annihilation of the shinigami." He smirked.

Komamura let out a growl from where he was stood beside his fuku-taichou Iba, disappearing in a shot and reappearing in front of the stranger, "Where is Genryusai-sensei?" he demanded, drawing his zanpakto, "If you do not tell me quickly I will beat the truth out of you. Where is Genryusai-sensei?!"

When no answer came, the wolf-man lifted his sword, "Bankai! Kokujou Tengen Myou-ou!" Blasted by reiatsu the other shinigami and hollows watched as the colossal form of Komamura's Bankai came into existence.

Komamura lifted his sword, "Tell me when Yamamoto-Taichou is!" he demanded, waiting a few seconds for an answer before he shook his head, "Then you leave me no choice!" he brought his arm down, the puppeteer of this duo.

The puppeteer cannot always control _all_ the strings however, and to forget this was Komamura's biggest mistake. His keen senses were all that saved him from imminent death as the massive sword of his Bankai slashed down towards him. Towards _him_! Not the enemy?! This was... Unheard of even.

He rolled to the side just in time, narrowly dodging the attack he got back to his feet and looked up at the monstrously large figure looming over Sôkyoku Hill. There was no warning and an explosion of dense reiatsu concealed the Bankai from sight.

Only when the reiatsu retracted could he see once again, and the sight before him was not one he recalled ever seeing before in his life. The uncooked meat red colour of the _thing's_ skin, the midnight blue shade of his hair; flaming eyes and mouth; the sword in his hand and the flaming rope in his other hand. Who was this... This... Demon?!

"Who the_ blazes_ are you?!" the wolf-man demanded.

Realisation struck suddenly and Komamura's eyes widened, "You are... Tengen?" There was a low growl in response and without a doubt Komamura knew that this thing was his zanpakto! But _how_?!

Without a moment of warning, the creature before he lashed out and their katana met between them in a flash of sparks.

Soi-Fon's eyes widened as she watched, "The Zanpakto is attacking its own master?!" she exclaimed, "How is such a thing possible?!"

"This should not be happening..." Kyoraku murmured to Ukitake uncertainly, "A Zanpakto only attacks its master in an effort to gain strength and improve their bond. All that I sense from... Tengen is bloodlust and a will of death upon Komamura-san."

"I sense the same thing." The white haired man replied with a nod, "We just have to figure out how and why it is happening."

A shout of 'Taichou' from Iba dragged them back into the fight as Komamura was cut across his furred stomach and sent to the ground with a blade through his shoulder.

It took Nnoitra, Grimmjow and Renji to stop Iba running in to avenge his fallen captain. The other captains stared in utter shock at the outcome, no one understanding any more than the other as to why or even how this had come about.

Hitsugaya drew his sword without hesitation and shot towards the stranger, "Reign over the frosted heavens! Hyôrinmaru!" he exclaimed.

Behind him Soi-Fon unsheathed her zanpakto, "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!"

Byakuya's eyes narrowed, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"Grind, Pantera!"

"Sip, Fornicarás!" Szayel tried to swallowed his zanpakto but faltered as he nearly choked on it instead.

Hitsugaya dropped back to the ground and looked at the unchanging sword in his hands; Soi-Fon's eyes narrowed and she tried a second time to release her shikai before faltering and looking at the others around her; Byakuya looked like he had confirmed something he had already figured out but seemed no less annoyed at his zanpakto ignoring him; Grimmjow shook his sword around and hit it on a rock ordering Pantera to stop being a 'lazy bastard' and Szayel almost choked instead of swallowing his zanpakto, going a strange shade of purple before Aaroniero helped remove the blade.

"I... I can't go into shikai..." Hitsugaya breathed in disbelief.

"N-neither can I." Soi-Fon admitted, gripping the hilt of her zanpakto tightly in frustration.

"Pantera's being a lazy bastard... He won't listen." Grimmjow growled.

Szayel sheathed his own sword in annoyance, "Stupid thing..."

In the light of the information several others tried to go into shikai and others into their resurrection forms, no one succeeded.

"It will do you no good. Allow me to put it simply for you all: your zanpakto are no longer with you."

"What do you mean?!"

"I have freed your zanpakto from your overbearing ruler ship." He smirked, "Now, this is all but a greeting; a prelude to the whole thing. To show you the unimaginable power of my companions. See now! The true forms of the Zanpakto you thought that you owned!"

One by one more figures appeared either side of Muramasa, no one immediate recognised their zanpakto; their forms were so different to the ones they usually saw in their inner worlds.

However a few were surprised when zanpakto souls walked from right beside them, as though they had been stood there the whole time.

Byakuya watched with slightly widened eyes as a male in a traditional samurai war suit walked from his right hand side, his long raven hair bound in a lengthy tail at the back of his head and his face concealed behind a fearsome mask.

Hitsugaya looked up in shock as a man with long blue-ish locks walked away from him, several of his limbs made of ice and his expression unreadable and blank.

Grimmjow tensed and bounded back a step or two as a panther the size of a horse prowled away from him, a blade sheathed at its side and a shock of blue fur flared from the tip of the giant cat's tail.

Szayel stared as the strangest thing he had ever seen walked away from his side; it had purple hair and a visor around its pink eyes, its lips were purple and thin with long slender wings sprouting delicately from its back; he assumed it was male although he really wasn't sure with the way it swayed its hips as it walked past the giant panther that was leaving Grimmjow and he simply took a step back and scratched he side of his head, wondering how on earth he had been given such a... Strange zanpakto... Oblivious to the likeness between them of course.

"Now then, this is the beginning of the Zanpakto Rebellion... Prepare yourselves to be ruled by the very souls you thought you controlled."

"Who are you damnit?!" Nnoitra exclaimed in annoyance as he recognised his own zanpakto soul, a tall stick like woman with two scythes slung over her back; short bangs of jet black hair surrounding a scowling face.

"My name is Muramasa." He replied simply, "I have taken your Head Captain, you have no means of protecting yourself without your zanpakto so you may as well put your weapons down. If you surrender without a fight we will treat you... Fairly."

Ikakku appeared in front of him suddenly and arched his sword down towards him, only to be blocked by the giant wing of the purple haired zanpakto Szayel had lost.

"Ikakku!" Renji exclaimed, gripping his zanpakto tighter in concern for his friend.

"Any further conversation is pointless! We just have to put them down. Now!" he yelled back as he gritted his teeth, trying not to get tossed aside by this blasted wing.

The captains and vice captains shared a look, the Vizards and the former Espada included before one by one they drew their swords and flash-stepped and sonido-ed into battle.

"We have no choice." Ukitake sighed to his kimono clad lover.

"Will you be alright?"

"I have to be."

"Tell me if it gets too much for your illness and I will cover you." Kyoraku murmured tenderly before the two 'old timers' joined the battle.

A battle for their freedom.

**A/N:**** Phew, here it is! I hope you like the idea/theme I have going for this instalment, much drama to come, buckle up my friends the battle has just begun :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think, as always all comments are welcome and much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your reviews! I hope the incoming plot lives up to your expectations :)**

**Chapter Two: The Strawberry Returns:**

Ichigo rolled over in his husband's arms and yawned widely, his eyes flickering open slowly as he sensed a reiatsu disturbance not far away from the hotel. With a garbled grumble, he wriggled out of the bed and grabbed his combat pass from the pocket of his discarded jeans and slapped it against his chest, laying his gigai back down net to Stark and hoping his lover wouldn't wake and find him gone.

He picked Zangetsu up and slung him over his shoulder before flash-stepping from the balcony and searching out the source of the disturbance. His eyes narrowed as he sensed a thicker density of reiatsu near the Onse River and headed in that direction. He touched down on the grassy verge and looked around suspiciously.

Eyes shooting skyward as he sensed a Senkaimon opening; his eyes widened as he saw a flash of pink, followed by a falling body. He flash-stepped quickly and caught the falling body, faltering as he found himself holding a barely conscious Szayel Aporro Granz.

There was an ugly bruise on his left cheek and two deep sword wounds, one in his ribs and the other in his shoulder. He dropped back down to the ground and laid Szayel on the grass, trying to stir him.

"Szayel? Szayel?!" he exclaimed and swallowed slightly as he watched the scientist's gold eyes close fully for a moment before opening again.

"K-Kurosaki..."

"Yeah, what's going on? How did you get so badly injured?" he asked.

The pink haired male winced and held a hand to the wound in his ribs, "S-Soul Society... Something... Something bad happened..."

"W-What happened? Szayel?" he faltered as the former Octava passed out.

He looked around as another Senkaimon opened behind him and he tensed as he sensed another powerful hollow reiatsu approaching from the Precipice world.

He scooped Szayel up in his arms and turned the face the opening doors, tensing his muscles as a sixth sense tingled and warned him to beware. His eyes widened as he watched a male with shoulder length pale purple hair and brilliant pink eyes emerge from the light and cast his eyes around the area, settling on Ichigo and the unconscious Szayel.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed as the stranger began to approach them and he flash-stepped high up the bank, laying Szayel on a bench before he jumped back down and looked at the stranger.

The purple haired male brushed down his smart white suit and stretched the thin white wings on his back as he ran a purple talon-like nail down his cheek and tapped his chin with it thoughtfully. His thin purple lined lips parted as a sigh of realisation passed through them; there was a bone like visor framing his startling eyes.

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, Taichou of Division Five." His voice was soft and like a warm blanket... Suffocating.

"Yes. Who are you?" he replied, slowly drawing his Zanpakto.

"I will be taking Granz back with me now."

"I don't think so." He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter and shot back to where Szayel was laid unconscious.

At the same time, the stranger moved and tried to snatch the pink haired scientist, only to have the tip of a sword pointed determinedly at his chest. Ichigo's eyes narrowed the instant that the stranger tried to take Szayel, "You aren't taking him anywhere."

Seemingly unperturbed by the strawberry's threats he swung a wing around and swallowed Ichigo in the scarlet drops which hung from the white frame. A smirk formed on his lavender lips and he cast his eyes over the prone form of the scientist laid out on the bench.

His eyes widened suddenly and a hiss of pain escaped him as a ripple of reiatsu erupted from within the red droplets and they were abruptly shredded by the cold, hard; sharp blade of a black katana. His eyes narrowed again as he watched the strawberry captain drop out of his grasp unharmed, and more importantly without being replicated into a doll.

The young taichou shuddered and shook the dark fluid from inside the red droplets from his body; he lifted his bankai and looked at the stranger, "That attack... Those are Szayel's abilities!"

"Indeed they were his abilities and so they are mine too." The man replied, not elaborating any further.

Ichigo growled and was about to say something with a sharp tongue when he felt a hand on his shoulder which calmed him instantly. He looked up and saw his husband stood beside him, his own Zanpakto drawn and pointing at the stranger.

"S-Stark..."

"I do wish that you wouldn't run off in the middle of the night. It is most unpleasant to wake up next to a cold gigai." The brunette replied in amusement.

"Heh... Sorry."

"Wake me next time, Ai." Those smoky blue eyes moved back to the other person, "Would you care to explain how you gained a physical form... Fornicarás?"

Ichigo blinked and stared at Stark for a moment before looking back at the white suit clad man, now that a name had been thrown into the equation things were making a little more sense, minimally anyway.

If this was Fornicarás it would make sense as to why he had Szayel's abilities, but why was he attacking Szayel? Why was he in physical form?

"Primera..." the Zanpakto greeted before stepped backwards into a Senkaimon he had opened, "Come back to Seireitei and see for yourselves what has occurred." He said simply before the doors closed and he was gone.

Ichigo shook aside his shock and flash-stepped back to where he had left Szayel; he took the man's hand gently and patted his face, "Szayel? Szayel are you alright?" he asked.

The pink haired scientist twitched and groaned slightly before his eyes opened slowly and he looked up at him, "F... Fornicarás..." he swallowed and wetted his lips with a flick of his tongue, "... Grimm...jow... He's in danger... I... I have to go back..."

"Calm down Szayel... We need to get your injuries treated first. Grimmjow can look after himself."

Szayel looked like he was going to complain but thought better of it and relaxed, "Okay." He agreed.

The strawberry captain looked around at Stark, "Let's get him to Urahara." He murmured and sheathed his Zanpakto so he could carry the frail scientist.

"What do you think is going on in Soul Society?" the brunette asked curiously as they travelled across Karakura to the store.

"I have no idea, but I don't like it." Ichigo sighed.

They reached the store and headed inside, finding Urahara and handed Szayel over to him before Ichigo called his friends; hoping they didn't crucify him for waking them at such a barbaric hour.

When Ririn, Nova and Cloud finally came with news that Szayel had regained consciousness, Ichigo; Stark; Chad and Ishida had been sat around the small round table in one of Urahara's living areas.

They had hastily entered the room Inoue had been busy healing the pink haired Arrancar in and Ichigo and Stark sat by the side of the futon he was laid in.

Szayel looked up at the two a little sheepishly, "Thank you for saving me." He said quietly.

"No problem. You would've done the same in our shoes" Stark smiled before sitting forwards, "Can you tell us what happened? How did Fornicarás take on physical form?"

The scientist sighed and closed his eyes, "Everyone received a message saying that Yamamoto Genryusai-taichou wanted to hold a meeting at Sôkyoku Hill. So we convened there, but there was no sight of him; after a while Sasakibe-fuku-taichou appeared, he was injured and in cardiac arrest." He sighed again, "That was when _he_ appeared. A man, he was a stranger, he introduces himself as Muramasa and said that he had liberated our Zanpakto."

They shared glanced as the former Octava spoke before looking back at him, "What happened then?"

"He said Yamamoto was his prisoner, Komamura attacked him but his own bankai turned on him and nearly killed him. Several of the captains, as well as myself and Grimmjow tried to release our swords but nothing happened. I nearly cut my throat when Fornicarás didn't respond to my command. That was when he called for the others and out of nowhere these people appeared, it soon made sense that they were the physical imprint of our Zanpakto... Freed from our swords and rendering us nearly useless. He called others to him; that's when Fornicarás appeared, along with Pantera and Hyôrinmaru, to name but a few."

"And... Then what?"

Szayel sat up slowly; with some help from Urahara and Inoue, he put his hands together and locked his fingers as he spoke, "A battle broke out. It was fearsome and instinctual. During the class several were injured but no one seemed to be able to d much damage to the Zanpakto; the battle spread as some of the shinigami left the Hill. Grimmjow and I were attacked by two Zanpakto; the first was a man wearing a long robe and his hair was turquoise; he had a tail made of ice and the other Zanpakto was a woman, she was attractive and had long dark hair... But she also had six arms and six sharp looking scythes."

As he spoke Ichigo was hit with a mental image of the Zanpakto he was describing and strangely enough he had a good idea of who they belonged to.

"We were cornered by them," the Arrancar continued, "I was certain that the end had come but as they were about to lay the final strike to finish us both, Kuchiki Byakuya and Abarai Renji appeared! Kuchiki told us not to let out guard down before they started attacking the Zanpakto." He shook his head, "They fended them both off and the two disappeared as soon as Muramasa started talking again. He called down to Byakuya and Renji, saying something about he should have known a captain wouldn't be easy prey because they had enslaved powerful Zanpakto."

The former Espada sighed and twiddled his thumbs, "That was when a man dressed in a traditional samurai kimono and a garish; frightening mask and a woman dressed in green with a young child-like creature which had a snake tail appeared. The woman looked at Abarai and gripped the chain connecting her to the infant and announced that they were called 'Zabimaru'... The samurai-like one... His katana glowed pink for a moment and then he pointed the sword at Byakuya; he said 'my name is Senbonzakura' and instantly Byakuya looked down at the two of us and told us to leave. We fled as fast as we could but... We saw the two begin to fight and... They were both swallowed by a flood of pink petals and we didn't see them again after that." He looked down, "After that, Fornicarás caught up with us and... We were separated. I opened a Senkaimon and came to the World of the Living, but he followed."

Urahara sat back and wafted himself with his fan, "So... The Zanpakto have taken on a physical form and are attacking their masters; and by the sound of it anyone else who gets in their way. I have never encountered this before! After all, a Zanpakto is born with his or her shinigami and they die with their shinigami... Or hollow." He added with an inclination of his head towards Stark and Szayel, "Their true, physical form resides deep within the soul of their master."

Ishida frowned behind his glasses, "What is this... True form?" he asked.

"Zanpakto have a soul and a mind just like we do, theirs controls and channels their power and abilities." Ichigo replied before Urahara opened his mouth, "You've seen Tensa right? That's the physical form of Zangetsu's bankai. He takes that form on more often than not because... Mm actually I don't know why he does that, he never used to." He shrugged

"It's because he knows you find it easier to talk to him in that form." Urahara told him, "In his usual form, I am guessing he would appear older and more intimidating; he probably senses that you find it hard to talk to him when he is like that, and as such he will revert to a younger appearance related to his bankai so that you are more comfortable."

"That sounds right..." Ichigo murmured.

"Plus, when you were stolen by Aizen both Shiro and Tensa were very much in love with you, and it is more acceptable for you to return their feelings when Tensa doesn't appear like an old man right?" Urahara added with a sly smirk.

Ichigo blushed and cleared his throat, "Shut up, Hat and Clogs."

Ishida folded his arms, "So, aside from controlling their power what does this true for do?"

"It also means that their master can grow stronger by communicating with them ascertaining shikai, or even bankai." The blonde told him.

"So if Zangetsu has another form, so do all the zanpakto." Chad confirmed in his baritone.

"Exactly, my Benihime is the same!" Urahara said as he snapped his fan shut.

Ichigo sighed at Urahara's overzealous tone of voice and looked back at Szayel, "Was everyone okay when you saw them last?"

"I... I don't know." He replied and hung his head.

"Everyone is fine." A voice said from the doorway, when they looked around they saw the relaxed figure of Shihouen Yoruichi leant against the frame, her arms folded and her long hair held back pristinely by a large band at the back of her head.

"Y-Yoruichi?" Szayel asked, "What is happening in Soul Society? Grimmjow... Is he... Is he alright?!"

Yoruichi sat down beside Urahara folded her legs, leaning her elbow on her knee as she recovered from her fastest shunpo, "Calm yourself, I will tell you everything I found out while I was there."

Sipping the ice tea Nova and Ririn had placed in front of her, Yoruichi let out a sigh before she began speaking, "Thankfully the fighting didn't extend into Rukongai, it remained within Seireitei but the city was in a hell of a mess, buildings were collapsed left right and centre, but the battle had ended some time ago by the looks of things and the cleanup had begun. I went to Division Four, reasoning that the number of casualties would have made it a hotspot for people for me to get information from."

She ran a hand through her fringe thoughtfully, "I found Unohana-san, Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san, Ichimaru and Shinji sat out back. From what they told me, everyone was staying there for the time being to help the injured and figure out a plan of what to do. They also suggested that the enemy, this Muramasa, had led the attack but hadn't caused too much serious harm. Merely made a mess and then vanished with the Zanpakto and Soi-Fon is currently leading the Stealth Force, searching for them while Mayuri and Nemu are researching this event. They asked after the two of you, Ichigo; Stark, and wondered if I would ask you Kisuke to help look into this event."

After a few moments, Urahara turned to Ichigo and Stark, "Have either of you noticed anything different with Zangetsu or Lillinette lately?"

"Uh... No." Ichigo replied, "Tensa and Shiro are as boisterous as ever."

"Same." Stark replied, "Lillinette is her usual brat-ish self."

Ichigo held back a snigger as he saw Stark wince, and knew that the energetic green haired girl who was the soul of Los Lobos had just thrown something at Stark inside his inner world.

"Hmm... I know what you mean, Benihime has been the same as ever." The blonde replied, "But, I have been receiving reports that several of the seated officers have been having problems with their Zanpakto for a little while. Either they haven't been responding or they have had accidents in training where a technique or ability went wrong."

Ishida frowned faintly, "So the enemy has own 'liberated' the Zanpakto in Soul Society?"

"As far as I can tell... Yes. But I couldn't say for certain without properly investigating it first."

Szayel swallowed, "Yoruichi...-san... How is Grimmjow? You didn't say. And Kuchiki-taichou? He and Renji both vanished after rescuing us."

She turned serious for a moment, "We were able to account for everyone, except Byakuya and Renji. After being swallowed by Senbonzakura's petals no one saw them again." She sighed, "Grimmjow is fine, he was found down the bottom of a disused mine shaft. Apparently he fell down it during his fight and knocked himself out. He has been stinking Division Four out ever since."

Szayel relaxed visibly at the news that his lover was alright but looked troubled by the news that Renji and Byakuya were still missing.

"Byakuya and Renji are both fine." Ichigo said confidently, folding his arms, "There is no way either of them would die! We all know how strong Byakuya is and Renji has been getting stronger and stronger since his relationship with Byakuya improved. And if they are together, which they probably are, they will watch each other's backs."

Later that evening, Stark and Ichigo retired back to the hotel to finish sleeping and recover their strength. Fast asleep, they were both scared out of their wits when a loud throb echoed through the bedroom and woke them.

Ichigo gasped as he was jumped on by the surprisingly heavy stuffed toys, Kon and Nova. He looked down at them as they began rambling incoherently and he covered their mouths with his hands as Stark woke as well.

"Calm down! Now, slowly, tell me what's wrong." He instructed.

"At the shop! There's big trouble!" Kon sobbed.

"You have to come back quickly." Nova agreed.

"Szai-szai's gone missing!" the lion plushie exclaimed.

Stark and Ichigo shared a look and allowed themselves to be transported back to the store via Nova's ability.

When the arrives, Urahara and Yoruichi were already waiting for them in the room Szayel had been using. The blonde looked around and smiled weakly, "It appears he opened a Senkaimon and headed back to Soul Society."

"What was he thinking?!" Stark exclaimed, "He is still injured, the _idiot_!"

Ichigo looked around at Stark slowly, his expression unreadable to all but the brunette; the former Primera smiled back at him and put his arm around his shoulders. The strawberry took that sign as a positive reaction and he looked back at Urahara.

"Open a Senkaimon. We're going back."

"That really isn't wise at the moment; we don't know if this issue with the Zanpakto is contagious, Zangetsu and Lillinette could both be affected."

"We can't just sit back and do nothing! I am Division Five's Taichou and Stark is the Head Captain of the Espada's newly formed Division! We **have** to go back!"

"Uhhhh..."

"Let them go Kisuke." Yoruichi said as she walked over, "I was going back in the morning too; we may as well leave now."

He sighed and gave in: "Alright, alright..." he murmured and lead them downstairs to the underground room.

As they stood among the sand dunes, Ichigo used his combat pass to escape his gigai again; Yoruichi grabbed the block of wood and pressed it against her own chest, also escaping her gigai and Stark grunted as Urahara stabbed him in the forehead with the bottom of his cane and he stepped out of his gigai.

Urahara opened the Senkaimon and kissed Yoruichi's cheek before stepping back and watching them pass through.

Ichigo balled his fists determinedly and walked forwards, leading the other two through the portal into the Precipice world, and towards Soul Society.

"_**Tensa?"**_

"_**Yes Shiro?"**_

"_**I think we're finally getting some action again!"**_

"_**You are too eager to fight..."**_

"_**Oh bite me!"**_

"_**Guys..." **_Ichigo interrupted,_** "Shut the hell up already. I am concentrating."**_

"_**Yes, sir!"**_

"_**Oh brother..."**_

**A/N:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was good to write. I know so far the chapters have been very close to what happened in the anime, but that all changes in Chapter Three!**

**Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is Chapter Three! Sorry it has taken so long, I wanted to get is **_**just**_** right for you :)**

**Thank you for your lovely reviews so far! I hope to continue to hear from you all ^_^**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Home Sweet Home:**

Ichigo shielded his eyes as he stepped out of the Senkaimon, momentarily blinded by the brilliant light from the sun; he lowered his hand slowly and looked around. There wasn't as much architectural damage as he had suspected, but there were several large plumes of smoke, all coming from the Divisions. It appeared, to him at least, that the attack last night had been an effort to scare and debilitate the Shinigami.

Yoruichi scanned the area as well before looking at Ichigo and Stark, "I am going to go and meet up with Soi-Fon and continue the search for Byakuya and Renji." She told them with a small smile.

"Alright, please keep us updated Yoruichi-san." Ichigo replied.

"Of course." She nodded once before disappearing in a flash of shunpo.

The strawberry sighed and gazed at the city, "When we get this one sorted out, we are both taking some more time off and finishing our bloody honeymoon... By rights we shouldn't even be out of bed yet!"

"I don't think even I could keep up with your insatiable sexual desires Ichigo." The brunette slid an arm around his husband's shoulders and pulled him closer, "But you are correct, we should still be in bed; all tangled up and kissing and touching and doing _other stuff_ together."

"Are you blushing, _my love_?" Ichigo smirked, ignoring for the time being that comment about his _desires_.

Stark rumbled a laugh, "It is hard not to blush when my husband sends such perverse images through my mind by simply suggesting the bedroom."

"That would be your overactive imagination, not me."

"Spoil sport, Ichigo, spoil sport."

They stood for several moments before Stark finally retracted his arm from around his loved one's shoulders and ran a hand through his wavy locks of brunette hair, "So, where should we head to first?"

"Division Six, I think." Ichigo said instantly, "I want to see if Rukia is okay and I have no doubt that she will be hanging around there waiting for news on her brother and her best friend."

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." He replied, "At some point I would like to check the Espada's Division and see what damage has or hasn't been done over there."

"Alright, that is fine by me." Ichigo smiled and pulled him down; kissing him softly and squeezing his hand before flash-stepping.

They arrived in Division Six a few minutes later, there were uninjured Shinigami lounging around all over the place and if Byakuya had been there he would have gone ape shit at them, or rather if Byakuya had been there they wouldn't have been lounging around at all.

As Ichigo and Stark passed them, they were watched with weary eyes; gazes boring deep into them, imploring, pleading and desperately wishing that they might have news on their missing Taichou and Fukutaichou.

Entering the main building and heading to Byakuya and Renji's shared office, Ichigo was unsurprised to find Rukia sat in there behind her brother's desk, looking longingly out of the window. There was a small cut on her forehead which seemed to have already been treated and she had an ugly purple bruise on his neck.

"Rukia?" the strawberry called as he walked forwards and rested a hand on her shoulder, "Hey."

"Ichigo!" she exclaimed and sprang to her feet, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly, "I am sorry that you returned from your honeymoon early."

"It's fine." Stark told her, "The safety of our friends is more important than lazing around in bed all day."

The small framed woman smiled weakly and hugged the Arrancar as well; she sank back slowly and sighed heavily as she admired the two of them, "So, how is married life?"

"Blissful." The said at the same time and grinning at each other afterwards with a soft chuckle filling the air.

"I am pleased for you." She replied before looking back at her brother's desk and then at Renji's

"Any news, on Byakuya and Renji's whereabouts, I mean?"

"None." She shook her head, "But... If they are together they have a good chance, right?"

"Of course they do. Byakuya and Renji are both really strong and they will watch each other's backs." Ichigo smiled comfortingly at her and sighed softly, "Have you taken a break yet?"

"No... I've been trying to control the division but they won't listen to anyone except Nii-sama or Renji."

The strawberry nodded, "Yeah we saw... Do you want a hand?"

The youngest Kuchiki looked up with her large, wide purple eyes and fixed him with a hopeful expression, "Anything that you could do would be a _huge_ help right now. I'm not certain that Division Six can tie its own shoe laces without Nii-sama's guidance."

Ichigo laughed softly and ruffled her hair until she growled in complaint, "I'll go yell at them and crush them with my reiatsu, like any responsible adult does." He teased.

"Good idea." She smirked.

The captain of Division Five turned and headed for the door, his brunette husband walking along side him; Ichigo paused at the door way and looked around, "And Rukia?"

"Yes Ichigo?"

"Congratulations on your promotion to Fukutaichou. Ukitake-san will not be disappointed with your determination and loyalty." He smiled at her and nodded once before leaving the room.

Rukia swallowed at his words and her eyes glistened with proud tears, she nodded back to him and bade Stark farewell before returning to her brother's desk to continue trying to sift through his piled up paperwork which had accumulated after only a day or so of his absence.

Ichigo took Stark's hand as they walked around the division, he spoke candidly to the Division Six that they passed and half ordered several of them to stop being so lazy and get off their backsides and as always there were a couple of super stubborn subordinates who wouldn't listen to him until he was yelling and pouring his reiatsu on them.

But at last, there were no layabouts around the usually pristine Division. Feeling that his job was now done, Ichigo turned to his lover and husband.

"Shall we head to Division Four now, do you think? If the other Taichou are there then we should both probably go and see them." The strawberry offered.

"I was going to suggest the same thing; I would like to check up with the other Former Espada." Stark agreed, "Hopefully the majority of them will be there at the moment."

Ichigo smiled and squeezed his hand as he took it, "Alright, let's go then!"

They flash-stepped and sonido-ed together for the second time, heading for the medical division with haste; upon arrival they were astounded by the number of shinigami going in and out of the place, some with fresh injuries, some helping those with injuries and some leaving after being healed and treated for their minor wounds.

Ichigo and Stark meandered the hallways in search of Unohana or Isane, someone who they could talk to about what had happened in their absence.

They were stopped by a flash of blue in front of them and in a heartbeat Grimmjow was there, shaking Ichigo with a frantic look in his eyes. It took Stark, three healers and the threat of a bath to get Grimmjow to release him.

"Have you seen Szayel?!" The blue haired panther demanded, panicked and scared, "I know he escaped to the World of the Living but... But what happened after that? D-Did you find him? Is he okay? Was he hut?"

Ichigo would have smiled at the other's concern if he thought he would survive it, "I found him and we took him to Urahara's shop but he disappeared during the night, he came back here."

"S-so... He **is** okay?"

"Yeah, he was injured when I found him but my friend healed him. He is probably still a bit weak from it but otherwise he was completely fine last time I saw him." He smiled comfortingly, "Calm down Grimmjow."

"Alright... Okay..." he took several deep breaths and forced a smile, "Welcome back home by the way." He said after several minutes.

"Heh, thanks," he chuckled, "Are you okay? Do you want to come with us? We are going to go and find him after this, or try to."

"Yeah I'm okay... Finally stopped myself stinking like a cess pit cleaner." He sighed before nodding eagerly, "Oh that would be great, I am kind of worried that I haven't sensed his reiatsu again yet." He chewed the inside of his mouth anxiously.

"I am sure he is fine Grimmjow." Stark offered.

The three of them continued down the hallways, Ichigo stopped them as he heard Unohana's commanding voice and slid open a door to their left; watching as the female captain bossed her subordinates around and ordered them from the room in a huddle so they could tend to more patients.

As she saw them, Unohana smiled faintly in their direction; sipping what looked like an espresso coffee before she waved them into the room, "Welcome back Ichigo, Stark." She greeted them and gestured for them to take a seat.

Ichigo perched on one of the two unoccupied beds in the room and smiled as Stark sat beside him and rested an arm around him loosely. Grimmjow skulked in as well and leaned against the wall with his muscular arms folded over his chest.

Unohana cast a vehement glance at the blue haired panther, obviously not yet having forgiven him for stinking out her division with the smell of the mine shaft he had fallen down; Grimmjow shuffled under her gaze and failed to meet her look with his own.

After a moment Unohana looked at the strawberry and the brunette, "How was your honeymoon?"

"Very nice thank you." Ichigo replied.

"A tad short." Stark added with an amused smile.

"Ah of course," she smiled knowingly, "It is good that you returned however, though I am concerned that your own Zanpakto's may be affected before long."

"I am certain Zangetsu and Lillinette will be fine." Ichigo murmured, "If not then we will just have to get them back again."

"Your confidence is refreshing after all this gloom." A voice said from the doorway; Ichigo looked around and smiled as Shinji headed in, running a hand through his short hair, "But every Shinigami thinks that their Zanpakto is special and yet everyone's Zanpakto has abandoned them so you don't seem to have much luck of keeping yours. Do you?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud, Hirako." The strawberry stuck his tongue out childishly before looking back at Unohana, "So what is the situation at the minute?"

Gin walked in behind Shinji and sat down on the other bed, "Everythin's gone tits up!"

"Ichimaru..." Unohana half groaned at his terminology.

"Well its true!" he pouted, "Division Eleven's barracks have been blown up; Division Seven's battle station is in rubble and there are countless injuries."

Ichigo blinked as he looked at Gin, staring at the white haori he was wearing, "You've been reinstated as a Captain?!" he exclaimed.

"Yea! Just yesterday mornin'." He grinned and saluted playfully, "All thanks ta ya puttin' in good words for me!"

"Congratulations!" he smiled, before looking at Shinji and seeing the haori he was wearing as well, "You too?!"

"You bet! Taichou of Division Nine now, don'tcha know." He grinned and showed him the symbol on his back.

"That's great news." He said, "What with the Fourteenth Division for the Former Espada, the total acceptance of both the Arrancar and the Vizards and now your reappointments as Captains. Just a shame no one has a zanpakto at the moment." He added with a thoughtful sigh.

Stark chuckled, "It certainly was going well it would seem, until this new problem emerged."

"Indeed." Shinji nodded and sat down, "The biggest issue will be the Taichou's bankai... The strongest Shinigami's strongest ability."

Ichigo nodded, "Yeah... It might be wise to go straight after this Muramasa guy, whoever that is..."

"It is certainly an idea," Unohana murmured, "But that man is probably very well protected by the Zanpakto, plus what if we cannot defeat him? Or worse, what if defeating him doesn't lead to the restoration of our Zanpakto?"

"Mmm..." Ichigo looked down thoughtfully.

"Well it is worth a try." Grimmjow proffered, "We can't just sit around waiting for their next attack."

"True... Very true." Gin rubbed his chin in concentration.

"_**Yo, King."**_ Shiro said suddenly, almost making Ichigo jump, _**"Wha's the problem? It's rainin' a little in 'ere."**_

"_Sorry guys..."_ he replied, _"Do you think we should go after Muramasa or take out the Captain's zanpakto first?"_

"_**Wait... Did you just say 'take out' the zanpakto?"**_ Tensa frowned.

"_I don't mean permanently, you know I wouldn't do that Tensa."_ He pouted mentally, _"But anyway, what do you think is the best course of action?"_

"_**I'd go after tha' Zanpakto first!"**_ his inner hollow announced; Ichigo could just picture him punching the air in enthusiasm.

"_**I would try to find out more about your enemy first and then decide what to do."**_ His Zanpakto replied.

"_Hmm... That isn't a bad idea actually..."_

"_**Aww come on King! Let me at 'em! I'll wipe this Muramasa guy out in one swing!"**_

"_Cool it Shiro... You'll get your chance. Besides, fucking hell, don't you believe in a god damned break?! We've only been free of fighting for a few months and you want to get right back in the thick of it already? Jeez, Shiro..."_

"_**But I'm soooooo boooooored!"**_

"_**Stop whining!"**_ Tensa slapped the hollowed around the back of the head and made him whine in complaint.

"_Anyway, thanks for the advice guys. Behave yourselves."_

Ichigo looked back around the people in the room, "I think we should find more out about this Muramasa before we decide a solid course of action." He said, thanking Tensa religiously for his grounded thinking.

"Good idea," Unohana nodded, "I will send Ukitake-san and Kyoraku-san over to the Great Library to see if there is any mention of him in Seireitei's past."

"Alright, Stark and I are going to head over to Division Five, I need to check in with Hinamori before we look more extensively for Szayel." The strawberry stood up and looked at Grimmjow, "Is that acceptable."

"Of course."

"Good, Stark, are you ready to leave or do you want to check on the Espada any further?"

"No I'm good."

Nodding to the others in the room, Ichigo lead Stark and Grimmjow out of the room; they headed out of the medical building and burst into a combination of shunpo and sonido, heading for Ichigo's division.

When they touched down, the strawberry was relieved to see that there was only minimal damage to the outbuildings and there wasn't as much damage here as there had been in Division Six or Division Four.

As they walked down the wooden walkways, Ichigo kept an eye out for his Fukutaichou; smiling as he finally saw her tending to a younger shinigami who had a cut forehead. He walked over and knelt down, helping secure the bandage around the young man's head; chuckling inwardly at the awe filled expression he received.

Hinamori smiled at her Captain, "Kurosaki-Taichou! I am sure glad that you have come back, it has been very busy since all this went down."

"Hey Hinamori. Yeah, I've just come from Division Four to check in with some of the Captains. How are you? Where you injured in yesterday's fight?"

"No, sir, I'm fine. I've just been helping some of the division get back on their feet."

"I'm glad." He rested a hand on her shoulder, "Take yourself off to Division Four and ask for Hanataro, I am certain that if he is free he will happily help you heal out injured Division members."

"Yes, Taichou!"

He watched her flash-step away and helped the young man from before to his feet, sending him on his way before he continued towards his room with his husband and friend. He went to unlock the door but faltered as he discovered that it was already unlocked and partly open; he tensed and drew his zanpakto, creeping inside carefully.

The lock had been forced open, it was bent back at an awkward angle; Ichigo slipped inside flanked by the two other men. Stark fumbled with the light switch momentarily before the overhead light flickered on and illuminated the formerly pitch room.

Ichigo's chestnut eyes shot around the room, senses tingling as he detected another presence in the room. His expression was hard and determined, casting a darkened look around before he let out a sound of surprise, walking around the couch and kneeling down, resting a hand on the shoulder of the sleeping form of one pink haired Arrancar, "Szayel?" he said gently, shaking the sleeping man placidly.

Grimmjow rushed around, sheathing his sword and crouching swiftly; he cupped the other's cheek and sighed softly as relief coursed through him at the sight of his apparently unharmed but very tired lover. The panther proceeded to pick Szayel up and sit down with him nestled on his lap, still in a deep sleep.

Stark and Ichigo took a seat as well, both relaxing at the feeling of being back in their own home; Ichigo leaned against his husband and looped an arm around his waist.

"Do you think Aizen could have anything to do with what is going on?" Grimmjow asked suddenly out of the silence which had encased them.

"No." Ichigo replied almost instantly, "... This isn't his style. Besides he hasn't had enough time to come up with a plan or the forces to launch an attack. I'm not even sure that is his goal anymore. What can he hope to achieve? He has the Hogyuku, but he has no supporters and no one to help him. He has tried to defeat Seireitei before and he was defeated, he has nothing left to gain by making us his enemy."

"You sound very confident." The panther noted.

The captain sighed, "I am."

"Alright, alright..."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead thoughtfully; man did he have a headache.

Somewhere else, hidden underground, Muramasa revelled in his first triumph and paid little attention to the other Zanpakto souls who were around the cave.

Nearest to him, was one of the Arrancar Zanpakto, Tiburon a stern looking woman with a white shark fin in her back and a white tail coming from the base of her spine; and a shark like mask over the bottom half of her face; she wore a thigh length skirt and knee high boots, her breasts were covered by a sleeveless, pale blue sports top which showed off her midsection shamelessly. Her skin was the same shade as her former master's, Harribel and her eyes were a sea-green with hints and flecks of dark sapphire blue.

Further back was another Arrancar Zanpakto, the horse sized panther whom had once belonged to Grimmjow; his azure eyes wandered the huddle of people suspiciously; hungry for battle but also too lazy to seek it out.

Fuji Kujaku was busy preening his peacock toned wings under his arms, he brushed his hair put of his face and hummed a tune to himself; thinking up a million painfully agonising ways for him to bring an end to that bastard who dared give him such an unattractive nickname, simply to conceal his _magnificent _powers. He sighed and reclined on his elbows, a smile brought to his lips as he considered humiliating Yumichika before actually killing him, maybe by showing his precious Division Eleven just what he had been hiding all this time. Yes, what a plan.

Suzumebachi was flying around the cave like a rocket; her long pig tails drifting behind her as she zoomed back and forth. Her deadly hornet like weapon which was set on her arm glinted in the dim crystal lights.

"So what do we do next, Muramasa?" Pantera growled from the side of the strange turquoise green river which flowed through the cave.

"We will allow them to get settled, feel comfortable before we strike again." The man replied without so much as looking in his direction.

"How long do we have to sit around and wait for them to be-" Pantera broke off suddenly and sniffed the air, "Shinigami..."

In a heartbeat later, there was a loud cry followed by several bangs and crashes; before their eyes the stark red hair of Abarai Renji appeared followed by the man's body as he rolled down the stone staircase leading into their hideout. He pooled on the ground and groaned weakly before he wheezed as his lover, and captain, landed on top of him, "T-Taichou... Now r... really isn't the time to... Initiate something..." the redhead grumbled before fainting.

Senbonzakura appeared in a flash of shunpo and kicked Renji back towards Byakuya. Muramasa stood up suddenly and walked forwards, "Senbonzakura? What are you doing, bringing these Shinigami here?!"

The samurai clad man was about to reply when the saucy figure of Chimpette and the child like form of Snaky, together making Zabimaru, also descended the stairs. The woman with long salmon pink hair snuck up behind Senbonzakura and slowly slid her arms around his middle, pressing against him from behind as she rested her chin on his shoulder; Snaky sitting snugly by the man's feet.

Senbonzakura stiffened at the contact and tried to escape before giving up and forcing himself to relax in the woman's evil grasps, "Unusually, these two offered their assistance. They appear to agree with our rebellion so I decided it would be no skin of anyone's nose to bring them here. If you disagree with them then you can kill them, if you agree we can use them." The man said calmly.

Muramasa tilted his head to the side, "How interesting; very well. When they wake from their sleep we shall see if they still desire to assist us or not."

The liberator of the Zanpakto fell silent and watched with interest as Chimpette fussed over the samurai and pressed a kiss against the mouth piece of the mask he wore.

"I cannot help but wonder if it is coincidence that the Zanpakto who once belonged to Shinigami whom where in a relationship are also interested sexually in each other. For instance, Senbonzakura and Zabimaru's former masters are a couple and you both seem someone coupled. And I believe everyone has seen that Grimmjow's former Zanpakto Pantera cannot keep his eyes off of Fornicarás' backside whenever he walks, just like Grimmjow and Szayel themselves I have heard."

Chimpette, Fornicarás and Pantera all went as red as a cherry and if Senbonzakura's face had been showing then he too would have been scarlet with blush at the accusation put to them. Damn that common as much Chimpette for acting like a dog in heat around him, regardless of whether or not she was damned attractive... He was _**nobility**_**!** He couldn't be seen to be getting frisky with that woman in public... Even if she did give fantastic back massages... Like the one she was giving him right now... Ah... Bollocks to his image he would think about the consequences later!

He grabbed his lovely lady and detached her chain from around her waist, leaving Snaky where he was before he dragged the pink haired woman behind a large huddle of rocks, intent on being _**very**_ despicable with her where no one else could see.

**A/N:**** What can I say? The idea of Zabimaru and Senbonzakura fills me with all kinds of evil ideas *wink wink* and the same for Pantera and Fornicarás (I would point out that if they were to do the despicable deed Pantera would probably turn into a more human form haha)**

**Anyway! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you thought ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating! I have been really ill with the flu and my college work has been piling up around my ears. I hope you can forgive me D:**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews, they are greatly appreciated and I hope you continue to like this story :)**

**Chapter Four: The Pattern of Destruction:**

The blue haired, former Sexta Espada walked hand in hand with his candyfloss haired scientist lover through their home Division, Division Fourteen. Neither of them were bothered what anyone else thought of their relationship and they had no problem with rather _public_ displays of affection; in fact they both rather enjoyed flaunting their affection in public. Many a shinigami and hollow alike had been forced to have a lie down after seen them playing tonsil tennis in the middle of a walkway.

Getting back to the point, they were walking together down the walkway of Division Fourteen together; Szayel was animatedly talking to him about Ichigo's heroic rescue back in the World of the Living, leaving out the small detail that he had been semi-unconscious for the most part of the battle between the strawberry and Fornicarás.

Grimmjow was amused by his partner's enthusiasm, despite the fact that his Zanpakto had attempted to kill him and couldn't bring himself to silence his tale. He, however, paid only half attention to what he was being told as he became distracted by the feeling of being watched.

Even without the presence of his zanpakto and full hollow powers, he had the keen senses of a panther and he _knew_ what he was feeling wasn't mere paranoia or mistake. They _were_ being watched by someone or something.

They both froze where they stood as an abrupt and almost deafening growl echoed around them; the blue haired male looked around quickly, his senses going wild in response to the feral growl that had threatened them both.

He pushed Szayel behind his own body and shielded the former Octava Espada as a panther the size of a horse leapt down from the rooftops above them and landed lithely on the ground, his hackles raised and his fangs bared.

"Pantera," Grimmjow snarled, "What do you want?"

"Permanent freedom from you."

He growled, "That's gratitude for you. After everything we've been through together!"

The panther chuckled, "Yes... I should be grateful for the number of times you've nearly got us killed with your disregard of rules, your constant lust for battles you know you cannot possibly win and your utter pigheadedness!"

Blinking, Grimmjow licked his lips, "You really think that about me? You think that that is all there is to me?"

"What else is there? Your sparkling personality? Your inability to keep your cock out of his ass?!"

"DON'T talk about Szayel like that." He growled suddenly, his eyes narrowing, "If you were in any way still connected to me you would show a little more respect for him!"

"Lucky for me we aren't still connected then, eh?"

With no warning, the giant panther's back arched and he pounced, his menacing fangs snapping towards Grimmjow's face. He narrowly dodged, feeling the burn of claws across his ribs instead as he rolled across the walkway and banged into the wall. He cursed, reminding himself to remain mindful of his surroundings regardless of the danger. That sort of accident could get a man killed you realise.

Drawing his Zanpakto, Grimmjow did everything in his power to keep Szayel shielded from the giant panther that had formerly been his power source. He, and he knew this, should have been more familiar with Pantera's attacks than anyone else alive; yet he couldn't keep up with the creature's movements. It was as though he was stuck in quick sand and he was slowly being swallowed by it, the sand being his metaphor for his own doom. Within minutes his skin was littered with jagged claw marks, weeping blood in streams as his sword hand shook, the muscle severed midway up forearm.

Another blow landed and severed the muscle in his left leg; he fell, his own blood creating a wicked pool of scarlet around him, seeping through the boards of the walkway. He clutched limply at the bite mark in his leg which had severed tendon, muscle and flesh alike, panting heavily as he fought to compartmentalise the pain he was feeling so that he could stand and fight again.

Alas it was not to be so.

His sapphire blue eyes rose slowly as he felt heavy; hot breathing over his neck and they widened as he came face to face with Pantera, mouth wide; teeth bared and hackles raised. The look in his eye was one of murder and bloodlust and Grimmjow wondered how many times he had been seen with such a ferocious look in his own eyes. That look wasn't there now. All that resided in the depths of his eyes was defeat and realisation.

Who would have thought he would die at the hands of the very creature he had honed and tempered, the very creature he had kept in the centre of his soul, the very creature he had once been? It was a cruel twist of fate to be struck down by one's own hand, always people were betrayed by their own people, their own hearts and their own weapons. It was fated perhaps, or just mere stupidity to build someone up to a strength where they could challenge their maker.

Even more stupid was the pathetically morbid look in Grimmjow's eyes as he faced his own death, watching Pantera's maw open wider as he pounced at him, his head turning to clasp his teeth around the fallen Espada's head and end it in one final strike. Not that there had been much resistance. Grimmjow relied too heavily on his own self-esteem and the mere suggestion that his own power was turning on his deeply battered such character as he.

Pantera knew this; he knew every secret and desire of his former master's heart and soul. He knew his pride, his anger, his bloodlust, and his inner most needs. He knew it all and he would use it all against him, anything to gain his final freedom, even if that meant his former master's death. Which of course, in his eyes, it did.

Lunging forwards, he felt not a flicker of regret, aiming to end this strife with a final attack.

The sharp point of a sword caught him between the ribs and punctured one of his lungs; letting out a howl, Pantera staggered aside, abandoning his attack for the moment as he assessed the damage. It wouldn't be fatal; he would just have to get Minazuki to heal him once he got back.

More pressingly, the culprit of his punctured lung was not stood over Grimmjow, sword clasped in his strongest arm; his other hand summoning a swirling pink cero.

Szayel had never cared for anyone before leaving Las Noches for good; Grimmjow (and many others whom he had taken into his bedchamber) had been nothing more than a fun distraction for him until that day. After the battle with Aizen, the freedom of the Espada and the dissolution of Aizen's power over them, he had realised he felt something more for the blue haired hothead. It had been a most foreign feeling and at first he had shied away from it, but when he had the inkling that Grimmjow indeed felt similar he had blossomed, and they had been almost inseparable since.

The time Grimmjow had spent apart from him while on the mission to save Aizen a few months ago had been torture for him. Firstly, he bad never wanted him to leave in the first place for fear that he would be killed; secondly, he didn't want his walking sex-god to leave his side for an moment lest he have some urge to copulate (yes he had it on the brain all day so what?) and thirdly, he had worried that perhaps Grimmjow would decide he no longer wanted him; he had seen the looks Ulquiorra flashed his blue haired lover and it made him reek with jealousy it was simply lucky for them all that Grimmjow was oblivious and still believed the former Cuarto hated his guts.

At last Grimmjow had returned to him, but the guilt of having slain their Primera had taken a toll on him like Szayel had never seen. Grimmjow was no longer the bloodlust fuelled, battle ready beast he had once been; he was wiser, his tactical ability had matured and he had aged. Not physically but mentally he had aged a lot. Szayel still loved him of course, but there was no missing the weary look in his eyes whenever he was faced with a battle.

Maybe that was why he hesitated to protect himself as Pantera had bored down upon him, but no matter... He would protect him, even to the death if necessary.

Szayel lifted his hand and aimed at Pantera, having watched him fight he had analysed his tactics and had formulated a strategy against him; gritting his teeth in determination, Szayel fired the cero at him.

As it fired, sweeping the area in a wide cone shape Szayel picked up Grimmjow from the floor and sonido-ed him out of the way of the battle before returning and arming a second cero. When he released that one, as anticipated, Pantera sprung loose and attack upon him.

Keeping his wits about him and his nimble stature prone he was able to dart aside of the incoming launch; twisting on the spot and lifting his sword, gritting his teeth as the bade snagged and dragged along the underside of the horse sized panther's belly, ripping the flesh and spewing blood and showering Szayel in a cascade of ruby droplets.

"Ugh... Fuck!" he swore and shook most of it off, "Now I am going to have to change my clothes as soon as this is over!"

Rolling his eyes before refocusing on the task, he watched as the now bloodied panther turned towards him slowly, limping severely and panting through his obvious pain. The pink haired former Espada narrowed his glinting golden eyed and stood firm, lifting his sword again and holding it in a vice grasp. Determined to see it through to the end.

"You fight well, even without Fornicarás's power coursing through you..." Pantera huffed and held one of his paws off the ground as the limb burned like an inferno.

"And you fight well for an oversized domestic pet." He sneered in return.

Pantera's eyes narrowed for a moment before he snorted and reached his head around, taking the hilt of his blade in his mouth and unsheathing it, "How many forms does Grimmjow have?" he asked around the hilt.

Frowning in confusion, Szayel replied, "Two normally, the form his shows and his resurrection-" he broke off suddenly as dreaded realisation struck the scientist like a brick wall.

"Ah, I see you have come to a conclusion." The large panther raised an eyebrow before chuckling huskily, "Grind."

Knocked backwards by the force of the reiatsu emitted by the cat, Szayel's glasses were thrown from his face and not that he needed them but it certainly annoyed the hell out of him. As he got to his feet, he watched a figure emerge from the swirling vortex of reiatsu and he swallowed slightly.

Pantera's resurrection somewhat resembled Grimmjow's own appearance, yet Pantera was haughtier and more feral than even Grimmjow could manage.

Long, unkempt locks of violent electric blue hair fell around his shoulders and down to the base of his spine, where an armoured tail could be found swishing angrily. His body was lean and well muscled, much like a cat would be; his skin was paler than Grimmjow's and his complexion fairer and slightly effeminately angular, what he supposed Human's would picture 'Elves' to be like.

On his face, jagged blue swirls curled their way from the outer corners of his eyes and coiled down across his high cheek bones and ended upon his cheeks. His cobalt baby blue eyes were narrowed and his pupils were still like a feline's: ovular.

His body was mostly guarded by very pale silver armour, like visual heirro; his hands were uncovered and his feet were like a panther's dark claws making dents in the ground on which he stood.

In his tail he held his sword, a third weapon so to speak; there were the classical blades sticking out from the backs of his forearms and heels as well.

Szayel wondered if there was any truth in the Human phrase of 'seeing your life flash before your eyes' and if it was so true, would he see his own life before he died? Because it seemed somewhat likely that he would now die defending Grimmjow, in fact the chance that his death would be almost imminent was getting more liable with each second.

He found it no wonder, however, that Fornicarás would be attracted to this creature; as mysterious and excitingly dangerous as he was. He was just Szayel's type and he would have voiced this were he not so head over heels for Grimmjow. His very own pocket full of thrilling danger.

Staring off for a time, Szayel got the feeling that half of Pantera's tactics were to instil fear into his enemy before actually attacking and if that was the case, he was _so_ not going to bend to his will. That only man who had ever made him afraid was Aizen Sousuke and the man wasn't even here to there was little point in being afraid of _anything_ or_ anyone_.

"You can stand there looking pretty all day long if you want to," Szayel called to him, "Or... We can finish this fight."

A low chuckle escaped him, "You certainly have some gall I'll give you that. I might even carve it on your headstone when I'm finished."

"Is that meant to frighten me?"

"No... It is a mere statement of fact, the fact of this battle's eventual outcome." The blue haired creature replied with a stiff shrug.

Oh yeah, that was what Szayel had forgotten to imprint into his mind... All the previous damage he had managed to inflict on the blasted animal had healed as soon as he had entered his second form. Bastard.

Pantera took several measured steps around Szayel, eyeing him up so that he would have a better chance of fighting him. He knew that the pink haired man had a lot of strength and cunning despite his whiles and his scientific flirtation.

He was stopped suddenly when Szayel sonido-ed towards him, lifting his soulless Zanpakto and attacking him directly.

Ah, this man was always a refreshing surprise, as was Fornicarás. He supposed that was the one thing he should thank the man for, making his Zanpakto and resurrection so refreshing to talk to and be around. He would thank him by providing a mercifully quick _death_.

He swung his tail around to block the pink haired man's attack with his own sword, upon doing so he snapped one of his arms around, aiming to sever the carotid artery in one sweep and end it all painlessly.

Szayel's eyes widened and he tried to disengage his Zanpakto so that he could defend himself but faltered when he couldn't do so. He let out a whimper from the back of his throat as he prepared to meet his end.

Grimmjow looked up from where he was laid, strewn in his own blood and his eyes went wide as a rage built within him like he had never before felt, "**No**!" he roared, despite his severed tendons he dived; without knowing whether or not he would make it in time. No, he _**had**_ to make it in time.

Letting out a roar, Grimmjow wrapped his arms and legs around Pantera, gripping the arm which was heading towards his lover's neck and feeling the heat of fresh blood against his shoulder as the blade bit into him instead; he tightened his grip and they all went tumbling to the ground in a huddle of limbs, bodies and hair.

Grimmjow balled his fist and planted it in Pantera's face, grapping his tail and smashing it against the floor until he dropped his sword which he grabbed and without a moment of hesitation plunged into the body of creature beneath him.

Gasping for breath, he slumped and slid off his body, crawling over to Szayel and tapping his cheek until he stirred, "Y-You okay?" he panted.

"Yes..." he swallowed, "Are you?"

"Been better... But I've been worse too..." he chuckled weakly and groaned as he pressed his hand against his shoulder.

"Wh-where did... Pantera go-" he broke off as he saw the body near them and his mouth fell open, "G-Grimmjow you killed him!"

"I am aware of that."

"But... He is your power!"

"Yeah... But I would choose you over power... Any day." He smiled weakly before leaning back on his good arm and forcing his palpitating heart to calm.

Szayel's cheeks flushed a gentle pink at his words and he squirmed in pleasure at the admission. He was overwhelmed by the feeling of adoration which coursed through him and cleared his throat, forcing it to the side.

"_You're trying to act all badass..."_

A voice called around them, sounding like it was being shouted down a long tunnel. Grimmjow looked around slowly and his eyes fell on the spot where Pantera had been, in the panther's place was _his_ sword.

"Pantera..." he breathed.

"_I have come to my senses... I am never going to try something stupid like fighting you again!"_

"Huh? What do you mean by 'come to my senses'?"

"_Muramasa..."_ Pantera's voice carried over to them, _"His ability awakens a Zanpakto's __**instinct**__ and uses it to control and manipulate us. My instinct was and always has been to guide you and give you the freedom you always longed for... Alas, Muramasa turned it into my own longing and thus I was to fight you to the death and free myself."_

"Is he doing this with all of the rebelling Zanpakto?" Szayel asked.

"_I suspect so. Fornicarás is the same for certain, as it Zabimaru and Senbonzakura... So I would assume all of them are."_

Grimmjow lifted his gaze, "Then we need to tell the Captains and everyone else!" he paused, "We need to find Ichigo and Stark! Their Zanpakto haven't been caught yet! Muramasa might target them for that reason!"

"I agree." Szayel nodded.

"_Might I add something?"_

"Of course." Grimmjow murmured.

"_Um... There is a small problem, you know how Abarai and Kuchiki are supposedly missing?"_

"Yes?"

"_Uh... They kind of sided with Muramasa..."_

Grimmjow blinked, "_WHAT?!_"

**A/N:**** So, again sorry for the delay but I hope this chapter made up for the wait! Please let me know your thoughts and review ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay in updating! I was really ill last week with flu and this week I haven't had any inspiration. But at last, I managed to find some.**

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! They are lovely to read :)**

**Chapter Five: Plans of Hope, Devastation and Despair.**

It was mayhem around Seireitei, and no one had really imagined how hard things would be without being able to utilize their Zanpakto. When tensions began to run high the efficiency of the Divisions began to be compromised.

With no Head Captain to advise them and no reiatsu in their Zanpakto, even the remaining Taichou were at a loss of what to do. Finally conceding a course of action, it was decided that Ichigo and Stark would lead two reinforcement squads, Ichigo would begin searching for Byakuya and Renji while Stark and his team searched for Yamamoto.

Under orders to avoid as many fights as possible, Stark and Ichigo parted outside of Division One.

Ichigo and his group flash-stepped towards the place that Byakuya's reiatsu had last been detected with determination. He was certain that they would find them both.

They arrived on the cracked rooftop where Szayel had seen Byakuya and Renji and began searching for any clues which might have been left behind to tell them of his current location.

Ichigo grew frustrated as there appeared not to be anything around and sighed, he paused his search and closed his eyes to think about where they could have logically gone after they had been attacked by their Zanpakto.

Opening his eyes, he followed the telltale damage of Senbonzakura's petals, he jumped down from the room and jogged down the path, his eyes darting from side to side as he searched.

Pausing abruptly, Ichigo stared at the large hole in the ground which appeared to lead to the sewers which ran under the city. He walked over and crouched, checking the patterning on the ground.

"They were chased by Senbonzakura to here... Byakuya probably already knew that they couldn't outrun his petals so he would have used kidou, perhaps Soukatsui, to blast the ground open and provide them with some shelter."

He glanced up towards his still searching team before he dropped down into the sewers and held his nose as the rank odour struck his senses.

The strawberry lit one of the torches and looked around at the devastation, why, it was a good thing that the whole tunnel hadn't collapsed already by the looks of it!

There were thick gouges in the walls which he believed had been made by the slash of a sword and by the look of the pattern he was tempted to believe that the culprit was Zabimaru.

So, Renji had been down here too which would have attracted the attention of Zabimaru.

The thinner gashes which covered the walls and the floor and the ceiling, suggested to him the petals of Byakuya's Zanpakto.

He tapped a finger to his lips, "So Byakuya and Renji both came down here, together most likely. And Senbonzakura and Zabimaru followed them down." He closed his eyes, "But what happened after they got down here?"

He walked slowly down the thin path which ran down the side of the sewer water, there was a frown on his face as he examined the continuing gashes in the stone as he travelled. By no means had Renji and Byakuya simply laid down and accepted defeat, he could see Kidou scorches, probably more Byakuya's attacks than Renji's and he also saw sword marks, markings from a katana which was more likely to have been caused by his redheaded friend.

He came to a sudden stop as he felt a flare of reiatsu from the surface and he ran back to the entrance, jumping out his eyes widened as he saw the shinigami who had been following him submerged in ice.

He ran over, still cautious in case an attack should be turned onto him; he paused and looked at each member, he could still feel the thrum of reiatsu from each of them, so at least they weren't dead or too badly hurt. He would have to free them as soon as possible however.

His eyes narrowed and he jumped straight up into the air as below him another wall of ice shot past, he twisted in the air and landed beside it, looking towards the source with an expression of annoyance.

As he hit the ground again, he drew his Zanpakto and looked at the white haired woman who was clad in a pristine kimono. A beautiful sword was held in her hand and he was certain that he recognised it.

"Sode no Shirayuku?" he murmured.

"Yes..." her voice was gently and regal, everything he would have expected from the most beautiful Zanpakto in Soul Society, "You must be Kurosaki Ichigo... Rukia's friend."

"Yes." He replied, "Why are you attacking innocent people?"

"They are not innocent... Not at all innocent." She scoffed slightly, "All Shinigami as responsible for this rebellion, and I assure you that Zangetsu and Lillinette will be released from yours and Stark's service and will join our cause."

"Zangetsu and Lillinette would never betray us!" he retorted, "Muramasa has done something to you! You must realise that?! Until he came around you were happy! He... He is the cause of this!"

"Do not be ridiculous." She countered, "Muramasa-san has freed us from your enslavement."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head, "What has Rukia ever done to you?! What wrong has she committed against you?"

"She treated me as a tool, her pride was excessive and arrogant. I have no desire to be a possession. Zanpakto are equals to their Shinigami counterparts."

"Rukia has _never_ treated you like that..." he frowned, "Rukia has been proud true, but she was always proud of _you_."

"Lies."

"They are not lies!" he snapped, "Rukia respects you, the most beautiful Zanpakto in Soul Society, and she is so proud of the things the two of you have done together. She has never and would never treat you like an underling or like an object, she cares about you as though you were a relative."

Her expression turned to confusion momentarily before she sniffed and looked away, "Regardless, we shall not see eye to eye on this Kurosaki Ichigo and it is not the reason I came here."

"Then what _**is**_ the reason?"

"... Byakuya wants to see you." She replied.

Meanwhile, Szayel and Grimmjow were supporting each other as they made their way back to Division Four. Pantera had transformed into his panther form and was also attempting to aid them back to the healer's residence.

Troubled by the news of Byakuya and Renji's betrayal, Grimmjow spoke little except to express his discomfort and the occasional curse concerning how his leg was going dead.

Szayel, on the other hand, was most curious about the personality of Grimmjow's Zanpakto and power source. Not to mention his scientific brain was going into overdrive concerning the events conspiring to free Pantera from the grasp of Muramasa's power; he would have to go and see Kurotsuchi Mayuri and they could discuss it, for he was certain that the other scientist would be just as enthusiastic and interested as he was. Mm, maybe he ought to send a message to Urahara as well! He did kind of owe him a 'thank you' for putting him up after Fornicarás's attack.

Thinking about his Zanpakto, Szayel frowned suddenly, "Pantera?"

"Hmm?" came the grumbled response.

"Are you and Fornicarás really _close_?" he asked.

Chuckling slightly Pantera shot him a look, "Oh, intimately."

"But how do you... I mean... You're a panther, an animal..." he frowned harder.

"I can turn into a humane form, as I showed you both." He sniffed smugly, "So I do that whenever he's in the mood. This is almost as often as you by the way."

Szayel went beetroot red and lowered his gaze, his pink bangs falling in his face to hide his embarrassed expression.

"Won't he miss you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Course, he'll also probably be pretty pissed that I 'betrayed' everyone." The panther shrugged, "I am trusting Mr Blush over there to get him back."

"Who me?" Szayel looked around in slight surprise, "Oh..."

"You are strong enough to do it, Szai." Grimmjow smiled, "I know you are."

"Haha... I am glad that you have so much faith in me..." he murmured and looked around as they reached the Division, "Let's get you both healed already."

Pantera and Grimmjow shared a smug look, both slightly amazed by how easily Szayel was embarrassed.

Upon entering the Division, they were guided into a free room and a triage healer stopped their wounds from bleeding. They were left alone again, in silence for some time before Grimmjow broke it.

"Pantera... How does Muramasa's power work?" he asked curiously.

The panther, currently curled up on one of the beds, yawned and fixed his icy blue gaze on him, "Hmm... I cannot be certain but I would describe him as a tape worm. He... Infects the body and affects the mind. He sort of... Drags us out."

"Ew... That sounds disgusting." The blue haired male cringed.

"Yes it is unpleasant to imagine," the panther nodded, "His ability is strong and almost feels as though there is no influence from him at all. He makes you feel like it is all your idea... Not his..." he sighed and shook his head, his ears flattening slightly, "I cannot begin to express how sorry I am about what I've done and how I've acted... I can only hope to repay such a debt by helping in any way I can."

"Look, don't worry about it." Grimmjow butted in, "I'll make sure everyone knows it wasn't your fault. I promise"

"I... Thanks." The Arrancar's Zanpakto yawned widely and rested his head back down on his paws, "You're a good master to have."

"Bah... Whatever." He waved a hand, but there was no mistaking the obvious blush which spread across Grimmjow's cheeks in response to the compliment.

Szayel chuckled lightly and shook his head at the pair, pleased at least that Pantera had embarrassed Grimmjow too. He looked around as the door opened, revealing the Captain of Division Four. The banter stopped instantly, as it should when in the presence of the austere; practically terrifying woman.

Unohana headed into the room, followed by her Fuku-taichou, Ukitake and Kyoraku. She smiled, in that stern way, as she saw Pantera curled up on one of the beds, "Would someone care to explain why there is an animal in my hospital?" she asked.

Grimmjow shared a look with his Zanpakto and they both gulped, before he took the lead and spoke, "This is Pantera, my Zanpakto."

She frowned momentarily before speaking, "Then, please do feel free to explain why there is a formerly rebelling Zanpakto in my hospital, Grimmjow-san."

"We'll explain everything... But first would you mind healing me? My leg and arm are still numb." He replied, with a_ sweet_ smile of his own.

Fornicarás sat by the river in the cavern, his reiatsu flaring angrily as he sensed Pantera's betrayal. A little while ago the panther's reiatsu had died out for a moment before returning to its usual level and for some reason, he had ceased trying to kill Grimmjow; he knew this because when Pantera's reiatsu had returned Grimmjow's had not disappeared as it would have done in response to a killing blow.

His annoyance was untendered, his betrayal ran deep and he felt as though his heart had been shattered. His love had betrayed them all, he had abandoned them and sided with the Shinigami, the Arrancar and the Vizards. They had been betrayed by one of their own, and for that betrayal only death would be befitting. He didn't want Pantera to be killed, he adored the very bones of him, but he wouldn't betray Muramasa too, he believed in the rebellion, he believed that they would win easily and he would do everything he could to ensure it.

No, if Pantera had decided to side with Grimmjow and the others then he would simply have to be treated as a traitor and a target. But if anyone was going to kill him, it would be Fornicarás. He wouldn't allow anyone else to take down his lover, this would be his responsibility. No one else's.

His eyes snapped around as he heard voices coming down the saturated steps which penetrated the cavern from the entrance. He would have growled at Santa Teresa, Nnoitra's former Zanpakto; the supposedly attractive woman had long black hair – like Nnoitra's – and was curvy, busty and downright scary.

He failed to see how a woman with breasts big enough to sink a ship, six arms and a habit of beheading the men she bedded could be even remotely attractive. In his eyes, at least, she was an insect. And had he had the backing of his own lover behind him he might have been partial to assassinating her himself. They would all be better off if she was dispatched.

However his own lover had suggested he was in fact jealous of the attention Teresa got, and as such, he had abandoned any hopes of destroying her.

He also hated to admit that his feelings towards the woman were influenced by Szayel's distaste for Nnoitra, back in the day when the Espada had lived at Las Noches there had been a certain _incident_ between Szayel and Nnoitra. His pink haired counterpart had never fully forgiven the Quinta Espada and there had been bad blood and ill-feelings between them ever since.

Grimmjow, of course, had no idea. Or else it was likely Nnoitra would no longer have a dick, and the blue haired Sexta probably wouldn't play poker with him on a weekly basis.

A small smirk tickled Fornicarás's lips as he considered the possibility of dropping the bomb shell. If he could get Grimmjow on his own he could tell him _everything_... It would certainly hurt the man, make him confront Szayel and then Nnoitra... It would certainly put a dent in the power of the former Espada group if the Sexta and Quinta were at logger heads over the Octava.

He let out a bubble of laughter, ignoring the funny look he got from Santa Teresa and Hozukimaru. He had a plan. And while Grimmjow and Nnoitra were fighting, he could sneak in and annihilate Szayel, and he would be free. Yes, what a marvellous plan, a wicked; cruel and absolutely befitting plan. It was either him, or Szayel, and it wasn't going to be him.

As his lips curved into a smirk worthy of Aizen Sousuke, he couldn't help but chant in his head: _'The Octava's time is up.'_

He had never intended to interrupt Unohana, but when Szayel sneezed loudly as she was questioning Grimmjow and Pantera while healing them, the look he received suggested to him that he _**never**_ wanted to sneeze in her presence again.

He rubbed his nose self consciously and laughed, "Someone must be talking about me, ne?"

Ichigo followed her, his footfalls heavy against the wooden walkway as he inwardly contemplated what this meeting would mean for him, his friendship and for Seireitei. Byakuya wanted to see him? Sode no Shirayuku had been sent to deliver the message? What did that mean? Was Renji with him? Were they both okay? Were they... Traitors? Prisoners? Captives?

What would he tell Rukia? What would he tell Yamamoto? This situation was impossible and horrific. And he prayed to whatever god might be listening that his worst fears were not realised.

Byakuya had been a cold bastard once upon a time, but Renji and himself had managed to break through that cold exterior to find the warmth within, the warmth which Byakuya hid from the world. Resilient and unstoppable, he had helped Renji shatter Byakuya's barriers, he had gained a good friend and Renji had gained a lover in the end.

The suggestion that Byakuya could be a traitor tugged at his heart, and the idea that Renji might be a traitor as well... It was heartbreaking. These two men were his friends, he felt he could tell them anything; they had risked their own lives to rescue him from Las Noches, Byakuya had lost his confidence; he had been violated and his pride had been badly knocked in the process. But he had carried on! He had pulled through it and his relationship with Renji had blossomed magnificently.

He couldn't believe that they were traitors. He wouldn't believe it.

He swallowed as they came to a stop, Sode no Shirayuku had lead him to the edge of a forest, a cave was to the right and he could sense several strong reiatsu emanating from inside; his gaze however, was captured when Byakuya emerged from behind one of the trees, his haori gone and his wildflower scarf billowing around him in the light breeze.

"Byakuya..." he breathed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six!**

**Thank you all for such wonderful reviews, I hope you continue to enjoy and review on this story, thank you once again!**

**Chapter Six: A Traitor's Farewell:**

He couldn't believe that they were traitors. He wouldn't believe it.

He swallowed as they came to a stop, Sode no Shirayuku had lead him to the edge of a forest, a cave was to the right and he could sense several strong reiatsu emanating from inside; his gaze however, was captured when Byakuya emerged from behind one of the trees, his haori gone and his wildflower scarf billowing around him in the light breeze.

"Byakuya..." he breathed.

"Kurosaki, it was good of you to come without a fight." The nobleman replied, stoic as always.

He swallowed, apprehension heavy in his belly, "Why are you hanging around with these Zanpakto, Byakuya? They have killed innocent people; they nearly destroyed the Goeti 14 in one night! Why are you hiding out here instead of beating on their asses and helping Seireitei?!" he demanded.

"You are as disrespectful as ever boy." The noble walked forwards slowly and rested a hand on the hilt of his Zanpakto, "Soul Society is no longer a concern of mine, and my place is with Muramasa and will help him achieve his goals."

"W-What?" he breathed, taking a step back, "You can't be serious! What about your _pride_?! Your sister! Rukia needs you! Your division needs you! What about Renji? Where is he?!"

"You know nothing of my pride so do not assume that you do." Byakuya retorted calmly, "Muramasa requires proof of allegiance in the form of the defeat of someone formerly close to us."

"Defeat?" he repeated, taking another step back, "Wait... _**us**_?"

The gently crunch of leaves behind him alerted him to the presence of another and he spun around, watching with increasingly widening eyes as Renji emerged from the trees behind him.

"Not you as well." He swallowed as he looked at his redheaded friend, "Renji..."

"I belong beside my Captain, and regardless of what decisions he makes... I'll stand beside him." Renji replied quietly, not quite meeting Ichigo's eyes.

"But... No..." he looked between the Taichou and Fuku-taichou, his eyes wide in disbelief at what he was hearing, "I don't believe you... You have to be lying! There must be something behind this! Byakuya you know you can trust me! Just tell me the truth!"

Byakuya's expression remained impassive, "I am sorry Kurosaki, but the only one here who is mistaken, is you."

The raven haired nobleman drew his Zanpakto slowly and pointed it at Ichigo, the strawberry jolted at the mere insinuation and growled.

"Fine then... If this is what it takes to snap you out of whatever this is then..." he drew Zangetsu, "I'll fight you both and win!"

They flew at each other, Byakuya and Renji from either side of Ichigo as they tried to pin his movements between them and stop him moving. They both knew he was too strong to simply allow one of them to fight, it would take both of them.

Ichigo let out a feral snarl, flipping and spinning between them as he fought to widen the diameter of his attacks, he ducked and dodged their attacks; being forced into some strange and uncomfortable positions to avoid being struck down.

Together, he had been correct in thinking, Byakuya and Renji were formidable opponents, and even more so than what they were when they were apart. He was hard pressed to keep track over them both and avoid their attacks while trying to retort with some of his own.

He heard a grunt whenever he managed to make contact and he slowly began to push them back, allowing himself more space to move and attack from. Maybe that was the only problem with having such a large Zanpakto: he needed a lot of room to move it.

He stabbed the blade into the ground and propelled himself into the air, spreading his legs like he was doing the splits; he twisted and kicked them both in the chest, sending them flying into the tree trunks around them.

Touching back down, he yanked his sword free again and backed up, waiting for the next attack. His eyes narrowed before they widened as he saw a flicker followed by Byakuya's scarf blocking his vision.

'_Oh no.'_ He cursed.

"Hadou number 4: Byakurai." A voice called from in front of him somewhere.

It went against the grain to damage something that could buy half the houses in Seireitei but this was necessary! He lifted Zangetsu and cut Byakuya's scarf clean in half, just in time to see the electric blue bolt of Hadou shooting towards him; he tore his Vizard mask on and shunpo-ed out of the way.

Moving faster than before, he tackled Byakuya, slamming his sword against his and together they flew into several trees, Byakuya's back breaking each one before Ichigo did a flip in mid assault and blocked Renji's sneak attack, shoving the katana to the side before he got up close and personal to his redheaded friend and elbowed him in the ribs, feeling one crack under the pressure.

He back flipped over his head and landed on one of the tree branches, breathing a little heavier as he glared down at them both, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he roared, swiping the blue-white energy towards them both.

He disappeared in a flash, appearing to the right and firing another attack into the mess of dust and debris. Gritting his teeth, he decided that he had to defeat them at all costs. His own pride depended upon it.

Pausing his attacks as he ceased sensing their reiatsu he took a moment to evaluate the situation, he knew he couldn't have killed them with such obvious blows, but the lack of reiatsu output was worrying him. He didn't want their deaths on his conscience they were his friends regardless of whatever was going on in their heads at the moment.

He took a couple of steps forward, Zangetsu held loosely at his side. He frowned faintly before his eyes widened as a sword appeared out of the dust and impaled him through the chest. His face paled and he coughed up blood, staggering slightly as the dust and dirt settled, showing Byakuya stood in front of him, Senbonzakura's blade speared through him.

"B-Byak-uya..." he gasped, gripping the blade in disbelief, "Why..."

The nobleman's eyes turned cold, "There is nothing I won't kill... To protect my pride." He replied and ripped his sword free, cutting Ichigo's hand mercilessly.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped for breath, staggering and sagging as he collapsed to his knees and scratched as the ground as the wound bled out. He flinched as the cold blade then pressed against his neck, threatening to end him in one swing.

He closed his eyes and waited, but the swing never came. With laboured breathing as he looked up, he watched as Byakuya sheathed away his sword and bent down, he was scooped up in the noble's arms, his head lolled slightly and his hands sat limply on his chest, trying and failing to stop the bleeding.

Byakuya looked down at him impassively before his steel grey eyes shot up as Muramasa appeared from the cave entrance.

"I am impressed, I didn't think you would both go as far as to defeat one of your own." The man murmured as he came to a stop in front of Byakuya, one of his hands reached out and cupped Ichigo's cheek, "He is a strong young man, but he couldn't truly put up a fight against the people he cares about. Such a pitiful weakness."

"Do you want to finish him off or do you have another plan for him?"

"You will drop him off in Division Four for me; I have no desire for such a useful tool to be wasted. But first..."

Byakuya watched as Muramasa's talon link fingers stretched out over Ichigo's chest, "Listen to my voice. Obey your instincts and break your soul free. Abandon your fear."

Byakuya dropped Ichigo was he was suddenly burned by the black and red reiatsu coursing around the strawberry's body and he staggered back, holding his scorched hands.

Muramasa looked down at Ichigo, "Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You will age if you pull back. You will die if you hesitate," a red mist began to pulse out of Ichigo's body and Muramasa drove his hand into Ichigo's gut, "For your name is Zangetsu." He announced as he tore his hand free, ripping with it a long strand of black and red reiatsu from inside of Ichigo.

They were enveloped momentarily in a black pulsating tunnel of reiatsu before it shattered and Ichigo was flipped onto his front. A weak cry escaped him and he looked up, his vision blurry as he bled out over the floor.

His eyes widened suddenly as he saw a distant figure clad in black, "T... Tensa Zangetsu..." he gasped out before falling into the arms of unconsciousness.

Muramasa looked at the unconscious man and then at Byakuya, "Take him to Division Four now." He told him before he turned and looked at the newly freed Zanpakto soul beside him, "He called you Tensa Zangetsu I believe... However to my knowledge your name is simply Zangetsu. Would you explain this to me so I do not name you incorrectly?"

The young man with wavy streams of jet black hair fixed his piercing blue eyes on the other, "Tensa is the name I go by when Ichigo is in Bankai, however I always appear in this form in his mind so Tensa has become the name I go by all the time. It is just easier."

"I see, thank you." He nodded once, "So then, Tensa, what is your instinct?"

Byakuya, with Senbonzakura beside him, flash-stepped with the unconscious strawberry in his arms, shooting through the streets and over the rooftops until he reached the Seireitei centre, he darted towards Division Four, carefully avoiding confrontation and for the most part staying well out of sight.

They arrived swiftly and crept through the corridors of Division Four, Byakuya slid open the door to a free room and dumped Ichigo unceremoniously on the bed; lingering for only a moment before he turned to leave.

His eyes widened momentarily before narrowing again as the doorway was blocked by a single small figure. He watched his sister enter the room, her large eyes looking accusingly from him to Ichigo's prone body before she ran over to the bed and hovered her hands over the bloody wound, she knew only a little healing kidou, enough perhaps to stem the flow of blood.

Byakuya watched her for a few moments before he turned back the door, "Stay out of the rebellion from now on Rukia." He murmured.

"W-What? Nii-sama? Did you do this to Ichigo?" she stammered, turning to face him and walking towards him slowly, "Nii-sama? What's going on?!"

He sighed and hung his head slightly, wondering what was safe to tell her and what he should keep to himself. He was saved the trouble however, when Senbonzakura flew forwards, katana drawn and aimed for Rukia's neck, meaning to decapitate her. He felt his stomach leap into his throat but he stayed quiet, he had meant what he had said to Ichigo; he would kill anything to protect his pride, even his beloved sister.

However, when another katana interceded with Senbonzakura's, everyone was a little surprised.

"The hell you playing at?" Grimmjow growled as he pushed Senbonzakura back with a kick, resting his katana against his own shoulder as he glared at the two, "That is your sister man! Are you just gonna sit back and let that pretentious prick cut her head off?!"

"G-Grimmjow..." Rukia breathed in surprise.

He glanced at her, "Get back to healing Ichigo... I'll handle these jokers!"

"Y-yes..." she scrambled back and hurried back over the bed to continue stopping the blood flow from Ichigo's injury.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "Now then..." he lifted his katana and pointed it at Byakuya, "You, Kuchiki Byakuya, 28th head of the Kuchiki family, are under arrest for crimes committed against the Goeti 14. Come quietly and I won't hurt you." His eyes narrowed and his hand tightened around his katana hilt, there was no way he would let someone get away with hurting his friend, or hurting their own relative.

"You could not defeat me last time we fought, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques; I hardly think that without your resurrection form you will stand a very good chance either." Byakuya replied, his tone was blank but Grimmjow knew a challenge when he heard one.

"Yeah right!" he exclaimed and ran at him.

Their swords met in a clash of sparks, Grimmjow glowered at him and Byakuya stared back without a care in the world. They disengaged and flew at each other again in a mesh of blades; Byakuya continued to push, using his years of constant training to gain him the upper hand as he slid his blade further down Grimmjow's and pressured it, forcing the blade to slam and embed in the wall beside them before he lifted his own, ready to strike him down.

"Like I said... You are pathetic, Sexta Espada. Clearly you are useless without the animal that you lost when Muramasa freed your power." Byakuya hissed a little venomously.

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he cursed as he tried to yank his katana free from the wall, watching with slightly wider eyes as Byakuya slashed down towards him mercilessly.

There was an explosion beside them both which threw them off balance, Grimmjow hit the floor in a huddle and ducked as his own sword nearly stabbed him through the head. He blew out a relieved breath and looked up to see what the hell had happened.

"The animal he lost ne?" Pantera growled as he prowled in front of Grimmjow, "Who said he had lost anything, Kuchiki?"

"Pantera..." Grimmjow breathed, "Be careful."

"Stay back Grimmjow." He warned before he pounced, maw wide open as he lunged at Byakuya.

Senbonzakura moved like lightening, moving to hurt him; the panther had anticipated this and drew his own blade and held it in his mouth, blocking the others sword and slamming him aside with his tail. He sheathed the blade again, "Did you think I'd forgotten you, Senbonzakura?!" he laughed, "You ridiculous Zanpakto."

The samurai dressed male grunted and got back to his feet, his mask slightly cracked and revealing his left eye which was narrowed with anger, "ME ridiculous?! What about you?!" he barked back before he glanced at Byakuya, "You should return to Muramasa now, I will handle these two."

"Oh?" Pantera growled, "So you'll be my opponent? Maybe that way we can finish that fight..."

"Do not get cocky, you over grown fur ball, like you present anything of a challenge to me with your pathetic swordsmanship and your pointy teeth." Senbonzakura snarled in response.

"Heh, don't underestimate me just because I'm an animal!"

Grimmjow and Byakuya watched in slight surprise as the two began attacking each other in earnest; the blue haired male winced as Pantera swiped the other with his tail and threw him through the wall and outside.

He then turned his attention to Byakuya and let out a feral roar as he lunged at him and slashed out with his katana.

"I do not have time to play with you, Jaegerjaques." Byakuya snarled as he shoved him back.

"Tough! I'm not done with you yet!" he yelled back and charged again.

"My words are not getting through are they?" he sighed as they reengaged and began exchanging clashes and slices.

As Senbonzakura and Pantera set a fast pace of slashes and kicks, swipes and cuts, Grimmjow and Byakuya burst out of the roof of the Fourth Division, taking their fight to the air as they kept in close quarters, each trying to end it with a single blow.

Rukia stared through the hole in the roof as her brother and one of the more vicious former Espada fought, worrying for them both, and for Ichigo who was still unconscious.

She was saved when the door was flung open by the Captain of Division Four, whom had clearly been disturbed by all the noise.

"What on EARTH is going on?!" she exclaimed as she rushed over to the bed and began pulsing her reiatsu through Ichigo's body to repair his injury.

"B-Byakuya... He brought Ichigo in... I found him but he... His Zanpakto tried to kill me... Grimmjow... he appeared and stopped him but he got overpowered and then his Zanpakto appeared and now they're fighting..." she stammered in response.

Unohana glanced up through the hole in her room before summoning a Hell Butterfly and sending it with a message to Yoruichi and Soi-Fon as a matter of urgency.

Grimmjow growled as he spiralled down and hit a rooftop, feeling a rib crack under the force before he leapt back up and held his hand out, summoning a cero and firing three in succession as Byakuya continued to flit around using his stupidly fast shunpo.

Damn this guy was faster than he remembered.

They met again but he was thrown back once more and landed in a heap on the floor, closely followed by Pantera.

"How you doing?" he called over his shoulder as he knelt up and readied for the next onslaught.

"Not bad." Pantera replied as he morphed into his second form, his now long hair billowing behind him, "You?"

"Ah... Piece of cake you know..."

"Yeah right."

"Yeah... Right." He sighed in agreement.

They shared a look and nodded before they ran in opposite directions, both attacking again, in unison.

Caught in the entrapment of a binding kidou, Grimmjow spat and cursed venomously as he landed on the ground in another heap only moments later, it was times like this that he really wished he and Pantera were still one and the same. Damnations upon this Muramasa fellow, he would certain make him pay!

He yelled out as he was suddenly hit by a heavy lump and looked up as he saw Pantera sprawled over him unattractively.

"Hello again... We gotta stop meeting like this ya know." He growled.

"Same back at you..." Pantera snapped.

They picked each other up, Pantera breaking the kidou but leaning heavily on his counterpart.

"Still not fully healed?" Grimmjow asked.

"Still got a couple of fractured ribs." He confirmed.

"Ditto."

They panted heavily and leaned on each other as they winced and caught their breath. Eyes widened as a burst of numerous reiatsu surrounded them suddenly, Soi-Fon and Yoruichi stood beside each other on a rooftop as the Stealth Force arrived and surrounded Byakuya and Senbonzakura whom had also regrouped.

Stark walked over from Yoruichi's other side and looked around, "Grimmjow... Where is Ichigo?"

**A/N:**** so that is it for another chapter, I will update again ASAP! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Phew what a chapter! It's a whopping 15 pages long! I apologise for the wait in uploading this chapter, I was suffering with influenza and a sinus infection, and then it was Christmas and before I knew it I was too busy to write anything! But at last it has arrived!**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews and favourites, I really appreciate it and I hope you will continue to review and tell me your thoughts, I need feeding good will to keep me going haha.**

**Chapter Seven: Doom on the Horizon:**

As Stark appeared beside Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, looking down at the surrounded group on the ground his first thoughts were of Ichigo and where he was. Looking around for him, he saw one of the holes in the roof of the hospital; he sonido-ed over and looked down, feeling his blood boil as he saw his husband laid on the bed unconscious.

Slowly turning his gaze back towards Byakuya and Senbonzakura, the brunette drew his katana and pointed it at the foursome, "Kick about, Los Lobos." He growled.

The ground trembled under the weight of his reiatsu as he released his Resurrection form. Disappearing into a tornado of thick grey-blue reiatsu his uniform altered and when he re-emerged he was clad in a grey fur coat and boots with two guns at hand.

Stark stalked forwards slowly, dropping down from the rooftop and striding confidently between the Stealth Force members unheeded; he stopped in front of the four traitors and lifted a gun, pointing it straight between Byakuya's eyes.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out, Kuchiki Byakuya." The wolf-man growled.

"I cannot." The raven haired nobleman replied calmly, eyeing the barrel which was aimed at his head with interest.

The brunette stared at him evenly and his grip tightened, "Then there is no reason for me not to pull the trigger."

And with that his finger snapped against the trigger and he fired the brilliant blue cero. His smoky eyes narrowed as a tidal wave of pink blossoms erupted around Byakuya and shielded the man from his attack and Stark's eyes flicked to where Senbonzakura was stood, hand raised, petals originating from him.

His free arm shot around and he pointed his second gun at the troublesome Zanpakto spirit. He would avenge Ichigo's honour.

"_Stark!_" a voice yelled out from behind him.

The brunette sighed as he sensed Yoruichi move from the rooftop and a moment later a dark hand rested upon his outstretched forearm in warning.

"I am not going to explain to Ichigo, when he wakes up, why his husband went out and got himself _killed_." The former Division Two Taichou hissed.

"And _why_ would I be dead?" he growled.

His eyes widened as she grabbed his hair and yanked his head around and he saw, to his immense surprise, that Senbonzakura's blade was level with his sternum and only a few inches away from his body. A warning stance but one of deadly intent nevertheless.

Growling under his breath, Stark sheathed away both guns.

Byakuya breathed a sigh of relief and glanced at Senbonzakura before there was another explosion of pink blossoms which swamped the ground and concealed them all from sight and sense.

When the blossoms finally dissipated, Byakuya and Senbonzakura were gone.

Stark let out a feral snarl and his hands fisted into tight balls before he jerked himself away from Yoruichi and sonido-ed into the hospital building and into Ichigo's room.

He sat on his husband's bedside and stroked from strands of hair from his eyes, checking his waning injuries over for himself before he sighed and realised Zangetsu wasn't with him.

Making him jump, Shirosaki fizzled into existence at the end of the bed, breathing heavily and sweating slightly.

"Shiro? What's wrong with you? You look like you've been fighting..." the brunette frowned.

"**It's Tensa! Muramasa used 'is weird old power on King, 'nd now Old Man Zangetsu's soul has escaped just like the rest of the Zanpakto... Tensa 'as joined the Rebellion!"** the albino exclaimed, brushing his long white fringe out of his eyes, **"'nd now shit's going down in our inner world 'nd every second I spend in there feels like I'm gonna drown."**

Stark stood up and handed the albino a glass of icy water, "Is that why Ichigo is unconscious? Because of whatever is going on in your inner world?"

"**No... He fought both Byakuya and Renji at the same time and he was injured. He is merely suffering exhaustion. He will wake as soon as he has recovered."** Shiro sipping the water and released a long pent up breath.

Slightly reassured, but still fuming, Stark released his Resurrection form and sheathed Los Lobos as his guns returned to their sword state. He sighed heavily and stroked Ichigo's cheek gently, tenderly and lovingly.

"What can we do?" Stark asked to whoever might be listening.

"**Well... Ichigo isn't completely defenceless, 'e still has a sword 'nd I can provide 'im with power enough to handle most foes. But my power won't last forever, not without Tensa. So, as soon as Ichigo is awake and ready 'e and I need to go, find Tensa 'nd kick his ass back into touch."** Shiro shrugged,** "I think, considering Grimmjow's case, tha' as soon as we defeat Tensa 'e will go back to normal. As would be the case with the rest of tha Zanpakto."**

"Alright... Can I assist you in anyway?" Stark asked with the faintest of frowns.

The albino raised an eyebrow and grinned widely, **"Yea! Wake 'im up."**

The brunette rolled his eyes and looked down at the sleeping strawberry; with a sad smile he leaned over slowly and pressed his lips to his exposed ear, "Ichigo, I need you to wake up." He whispered softly, pulling back and kissing his forehead.

When he heard a familiar groan, he looked down and smiled faintly as Ichigo's coffee shaded eyes flickered open restlessly. The strawberry groaned a second time and winced, pressing a hand against his stomach where he worst injury had been.

"What... Ouch..." he sat up slowly and looked around, "Fuck it! Tensa!" he swore.

"**Cool it King."** Shiro said, **"We're gonna get 'im back so sit back and don't 'ave a fit."**

"Shiro? Ugh... Only you could give me decent advice but sound like a prick while doing it."

"**Oh you are welcome."** The albino rolled his eyes.

Stark chuckled and shook his head, "Anyway, if I might interrupt this wonderful family squabble and remind you both that Tensa is on the loose with Muramasa along with the rest of the Zanpakto population and Byakuya and Renji in tow."

Ichigo's attention snapped to his husband straight away and he smiled wistfully at him before clearing his throat, "What happened after I passed out?"

Shiro stepped up and perched on the bed, **"Muramasa ordered Byakuya to bring you here... I don't understand why considering it would have been easier for him to let you die. But regardless Byakuya brought you and Rukia found you while he was trying to escape."**

"Byakuya would never betray Soul Society... His _pride_ wouldn't let him. Surely." The strawberry frowned for a moment and rubbed his forehead restlessly, "There has to be something else going on, something under the surface of this... Something..."

"I am afraid there is no other outcome Ichigo..." Stark rested a hand on the other's shoulder, "He _has_ betrayed us, and he nearly killed you! You need to face facts... He is a traitor."

Ichigo frowned, something about this whole thing struck him as wrong, but perhaps Stark was right and maybe he was just trying to avoid the truth because Byakuya and Renji had been his friends. In that event all he could do was to defeat them both himself, for he would show mercy whereas others like Soi-Fon or Nnoitra would not.

"Alright, then I am going to need to get Tensa back... Any idea where he is?" he asked his albino counterpart with a sullen expression.

The other nodded, **"I can sense his presence in a cave near to where you found Byakuya."**

"Then we are going to that cave." Ichigo slid off the bed and groaned quietly; glancing over his slightly torn uniform he grabbed his Zanpakto from the wall where it had been propped up; the Captain of Division Five paused and looked at Stark, "You coming?"

"Of course." The brunette replied but glanced around as several others Shunpo-ed into the treatment room.

Yoruichi was the first to arrive and she strode forwards confidently, "You're going to need back up. Before returning here Soi-Fon and I detected the Head Captain inside that cave."

"Then we'll have to rescue him as well." Ichigo said simply.

"Yeah, but considering that Yamamoto is he captive of Muramasa, the inside of the cave is going to be greatly protected. It's going to take an assault force to get inside. Much less get back out."

"Then what would you suggest? Or rather who?" the strawberry said impatiently.

"You, Stark, myself, Grimmjow and Harribel."

"Why him?"

"She just returned from the battle field and together with Barragan and Aaroniero. All three of them have defeated their Zanpakto and have regained control of their powers."

"Truly?! That is great news. That is two of the strongest Arrancar we have back at full strength." Ichigo smiled slightly before shaking his head, "Alright, we should pick Grimmjow and Harribel up and get a move on."

"Agreed." The purple haired woman said.

It was an hour and a half before the rescue group, comprised of Ichigo; Stark; Yoruichi; Grimmjow and Harribel, as well as the latter twos' Zanpakto: Pantera and Tiburon.

They moved through the trees, following Ichigo's lead as he made his way back to the clearing where he had fought Byakuya. He was on high alert, determined not to be tricked or snuck up on ever again; he would give Byakuya a nice hard kick when he next saw the man, the noble owed everyone an explanation and if it took one hundred years, Ichigo would make sure that they all got the justification they deserved.

He stopped in the shadows of an old oak tree as he set eyes upon the cave opening. His eyes narrowed slightly and he sought Tensa's reiatsu, he couldn't locate it and assumed that the man was hiding it purposefully. There was another person he was going to deliver a good hard kick to... Bloody Tensa Zangetsu! He was going to kick him in the ass and make him see sense.

Ichigo glanced back at the others and nodded once, sharing a long look with Stark before he flash-stepped forwards towards the cave entrance. Sensing the others behind him, Ichigo slipped into the cavern silently, Zanpakto strapped on his back and his eyes narrowed with a battle hardened expression, determination racked off his body like a smell and a his will to kill whoever got between him and his Zanpakto reeked.

The rescue team hastened through the cramped and stalagmite ridden pathway, Yoruichi's muscles tensed as she began to sense strong reiatsu up ahead and a whisper in Ichigo's ear had the strawberry leader on edge too.

Bursting out of the tight entrance, they arrived in a large round space, stray boulders scattered across the ragged ground, stalagmites crawled across the ceiling and pointed downwards at threatening angles, ready to break off at any moment and spear whatever was below them.

Across the abyss stood five figures. The ever effeminate Fornicarás; his hair long and neatly brushed and his eyes sparkling with intelligence. The forever morbid form that could only be associated with Kira's constant expression of depression: Wabisuke. The constantly kinky winking woman with glistening pink hair and buxom chest which rivalled Harribel's and the tailed child with fiery red hair: Zabimaru. A gigantic leathered and feathered bat which resembled Ulquiorra and could be none other than Murciélago. And finally, the flaming haired, tribally tattooed Abarai Renji.

They were stood, blocking the next pathway, where Ichigo could now sense Tensa's reiatsu.

"I guess you are here to stop intruders?" the strawberry murmured as he walked into the centre of the spacious room.

"You guess correctly." Chimpette grinned, appraising Ichigo with a look of hunger.

Nodding once, Ichigo reached back and grasped the hilt of his giant sword, "Very well."

In a flash, Ichigo had vanished, reappearing above them and spinning down towards the ground like a tornado, both wild and fierce. Eyes widened, swords were drawn and Chimpette hurled Snaky towards the gyrating strawberry.

The child like creature hurled the extending blade of Zabimaru towards Ichigo but his blue eyes widened when the strawberry once again vanished from sight, appearing behind him and continuing his journey to the ground where Chimpette stood.

A vicious tug wrought the snake back towards the ground and the sword was swung again to no avail. Ichigo reached the ground and with a swift swing of his sword arm, Chimpette was struck and sent flying into the far wall. Crumbling dust fell as the stalagmites whined in protest of the shaking rock.

Ichigo wasted no time, lunging after Chimpette with the sole task of ending the woman. He cared not if it meant the end of Renji's abilities; he would kill anyone who got between him and Tensa. The black haired, blue eyed man belonged to _him_ and he was going to get him back. No matter what it cost him. Life nor limb would prevent his goal from being realised.

Behind him, he heard the clash of metal and knew the others had joined the fray. He only hoped Grimmjow and Pantera had healed enough not to be burdened while fighting.

His finishing attack was blocked as Chimpette lashed out with the chains which bound her and Snaky together. Dismayed for only a moment before regaining his momentum, Ichigo kicked he woman before turning and dodging the supposedly sneak attack of Snaky.

Chimpette picked herself back up and brushed herself down, a few cuts and bruises littered her skin in response to Ichigo's attacks but otherwise only a slight breathlessness echoed any damage inflicted.

Summoning he extending blade of Zabimaru, the buxom pink haired woman growled like a feral cat cornered by dogs, she lashed out at him once again and sent the blade towards him in a curving; arching; slicing motion.

He snapped his own blade out and shoved the attack aside before flash-stepping forwards, dodging the next three attacks as well as he got closer to the woman. Ichigo's eyes were alight with a fire of determination – his resolve had never been stronger. He knew Renji's Zanpakto's mechanisms from all the times they had trained together, he knew how Zabimaru worked and he also knew that in the hands of the Zanpakto spirit herself the workmanship of the sword would be flawless. They could go into Shikai and Bankai easier than Renji could and the attacks would be stronger.

He would crush this Zanpakto Rebellion. He would reclaim his Zanpakto. He would destroy Muramasa and seek answers from Byakuya and Renji. He would not falter, he would not stop moving forwards, he would keep going until his dying breath, ageless and strong, that was who he was. That was what he was. And he would continue to be so, no matter who was against him, no matter what the cost was. He would remain victorious until he died.

And when he died... He would rise again and slaughter those who had tried to put him in a grave.

"_**King... Ya alright? It's pissing down with rain in 'ere..."**_Shiro murmured inside his mind.

"_Yes. I am fine. Just thinking a few dark thoughts. Don't worry about it. Find an umbrella or something."_

"_**Reassuring... Very reassuring."**_

Ichigo reached Chimpette and lifted his cleaver like sword, slicing down towards the woman's body mercilessly; he watched scarlet rain burst forth from the gouge across her stomach. It rained down upon him like a gory scene of massacre, but no heed did he pay it, that shallow wound would not be enough to finish her off.

"Zabimaru!"

Renji's voice was pained, but he was held up elsewhere, fighting Stark who was almost as vicious as Grimmjow when he really had to be. His strength and confidence were well placed and vibrant redhead would not last long against the former Primera Espada.

Fornicarás was being battled by Grimmjow and Pantera, the former Sexta and his Zanpakto would be no match for a Zanpakto whom had former belonged to the Octava. They were worlds apart in strength. Grimmjow was determined to get Szayel's Zanpakto back to him and he would do it.

Yoruichi, Harribel and Tiburon were combating Murciélago. The bat certainly had the upper hand considering how he could attack from the sky, or transform into a human form and attack from the ground, but the three strong women were no pushovers and they would fight until they could fight no more, as they had been trained to do.

Ichigo let out a roar as he shot towards her again, slashing and slicing madly, his arm numbing due to the weight and the constant jolts running up and down his nerves. Ignoring the dull aching pain he continued, pushing himself to his very limits in order to snag the little minx who kept evading his attacks so skilfully.

Reaching out with his free hand, Ichigo snagged a fistful of her hair and yanked her back towards him, his expression fixed in the form of an angel of death as he lifted his sword and plunged downwards, impaling her thigh first before he ripped the blade free and aimed again.

Snaky appeared out of nowhere and knocked Ichigo aside, sending him flying into a boulder which shattered into fragments upon contact. Ichigo groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing his back where he was certain he would have a bruise by tomorrow. He watched as the child like creature helped Chimpette to her feet despite the hole in her thigh and the slash across her gut.

They grasped the hilt of the extending sword together and pointed it at Ichigo, who already knew what was now coming his way, and together; as one they cried, "Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru!"

There was a gust of reiatsu which made Ichigo shudder to his core and when the dust and dirt settled, Chimpette was stood within the midst of a giant snake, Zabimaru's bankai was a ferocious sight to behold, even more so when at full strength in the hands of the pink haired woman.

Ichigo was suddenly hit with the thought that he could not enter Bankai without Tensa's soul being within his sword.

"_**Don't worry King I got enough power to knock that bitch to hell and back."**_ Shiro's voice whispered to him again and sent a welcome shudder down his back.

"_Don't feel the need to hold back Shirosaki."_ Ichigo encouraged.

"_**In exchange for my power... You must not use your Vizard Mask."**_ The albino smirked within his mind and Ichigo saw that look as clear as day.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_**If you want my help then you must not use it. I want to feel this battle, I want to feel my success, my victory."**_

Ichigo swallowed and hesitated slightly, yes they got on better, yes Shiro loved him, yes they had mutual trust but that didn't man Shirosaki couldn't still take control of his body as he had done when Stark had been killed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. If he let him, Shiro would change him beyond measure.

"_**We don't have forever you know..."**_

"_Alright. Lend me your power Shiro."_ He decided suddenly.

The albino's smirk widened, _**"Excellent."**_

Ichigo lifted his sword and let out an animalistic roar, charging the Bankai clad woman with passion overflowing, overrunning, overwhelming. His body began to enflame with white and red reiatsu, pulsing over his skin and clothing; charging to new dimensions and ricocheting around the cavern like a caged beast.

Chimpette's eyes widened slightly and for a moment she found herself wondering if this Bankai would even be enough to defeat such a monstrous power as this child possessed.

The strawberry sped up, flash-stepping forwards and slipping passed the giant snake's defences. He stopped dead and lifted his sword, Shirosaki's power washed over him like a bucket of hot water and poured out of him like a hurricane on a rampage.

With a cry, echoed by his inner hollow, he arced his sword down in a sharp line, hurling a mass of energy akin to a Getsuga Tenshou towards the woman and her Bankai.

There was an explosion as the giant snake let rip a taste of its Baboon Cannon and the brilliant red light met the fantastical white light, the mesh of explosions met midway and curled around each other before being blasted apart.

The cavern shook under the force and several stalagmites fell from the ceiling, crunching painfully on the floor as an almost earthquake like force made it feel like the Earth was moving.

Ichigo watched as Chimpette fled, rushing back towards Renji and scooping him out of the way of Stark's attack. They abandoned Fornicarás and Murciélago and disappeared deeper into the cave.

The strawberry Taichou snarled like a caged beast and he readied himself to pounce, "Stark! Come with me! Yoruichi, Harribel, Grimmjow take those two outside and defeat them before following us!" he ordered before he shot after Renji and his Zanpakto.

He sensed Stark at his side, keeping pace with him as best he could; they followed the thundering sound of the Bankai crunching against the thinning tunnel before they burst out into another open space. It was smaller than the first, and they found themselves stood at the top of a set of stairs which had been carved out of the stone wall.

Ichigo saw a river flowing wild and free up ahead. He also sensed several presences down the stairs, including Tensa's.

"Ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course, I've got your back." Stark hissed in response, he drew his sword again and gripped the hilt firmly.

They descended the stairs together, Stark just behind Ichigo, making sure that they were not assaulted from behind and without warning. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Ichigo's eyes met those of his missing Zanpakto, across the room, shielded by Renji and Chimpette, Byakuya and Senbonzakura and most noticeably, Muramasa.

Behind them, behind Tensa, was a large green triangle, kidou, and within it sat Yamamoto Genryusai. Ichigo's eyes narrowed in on that small piece of information in surprise. He had not expected them to hide him so close to the entrance of the cave, that didn't make any sense at all. If they had taken him prisoner then they should have hidden the Head Captain as deep underground as possible to limit the chance anyone had of finding him again.

"_You still good to fight Shiro?"_ Ichigo asked his inner hollow as he lifted his sword again, _"Tensa is straight ahead, ripe for the plucking."_

"_**I need a few moments to recover my strength enough to let you let rip another attack like the last one."**_

"_Alright, but don't take too long, Tensa looks like he means business."_

"So you have come." Muramasa announced from his place beside Tensa, "I didn't think it would take you long to find this place. But I must admit you recovered faster than I had anticipated, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I have a habit of being surprising." The strawberry replied coolly, "I am here for Tensa."

The Zanpakto who had caused the rebellion smirked knowingly and glanced at Tensa before looking back at Ichigo, "Tensa is free of you now, Shinigami, but if you think you can reclaim him, then try it and find out."

"I do not need for you to tell me what to do. Muramasa." He growled, "Tensa was never a captive... He was my friend, my most trusted ally. And if he wants to return to me then I will happily have him. But I cannot let his unbridled power roam around to cause whatever devastation you have in mind."

"You will have to fight me if you desire to stop me, Ichigo." Tensa called across, he stepped away from Muramasa and passed Renji and Byakuya, drawing his own sword, a sleek black katana, already in Bankai form.

Ichigo tensed and his teeth gritted, his drew his sword again and pointed it at him directly. This was his chance to reclaim his lost Zanpakto and to defeat Muramasa in one go.

Circling each other like animals, Ichigo and Tensa, chocolate met sapphire, a tempest of strength met an unbridled force of power. A low rumbling growl slipped from between the strawberry's pursed lips as he kept his gaze fixed on Tensa.

Ichigo felt familiar power beginning to pulse through his body again and he stood up straight, holding his sword out in front of him confidently as he stopped moving. His eyes shimmered with undisputed power as he faced off with Tensa.

Eyes narrowing slightly, Muramasa watched in interest as the two faced off, he was careful to keep an eye on the one who accompanied Ichigo though; the brunette was certainly strong and could cause problems.

The young Taichou raised a single orange eyebrow and his grip tightened around the hilt of his sword as he observed how Tensa had also stopped circling him.

"Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You will age if you pull back. You will die if you hesitate. That is what you once taught me," Ichigo put one foot behind the other, "I will not let you forget your own teachings. Tensa Zangetsu!"

That was the only warning he gave before he was off, he disappeared in a gust of dust and the next sound which arrived was the deadly ring of cold hard metal, clashed together with enough force to decimate a mountain.

Ichigo and Tensa meshed together in a flurry of metal and sparks, disengaging and meeting again with only a second and a hair's breadth between them and their attacks.

Sparks flew left, right and centre as they flitted around the cave, plunging heart and soul into their battle. Spins, drop kicks, rouge punches and sneak attacks. They threw everything they knew into their battle, and what a battle it was. Sweat rolled down their faces and backs, wetting them in the exertion of their feasting fight.

Before long they were mere blurs, for no one could see them clearly, merely a flash of orange or black as they met mid air and then bounced away from one and other again. The clash of their swords was all that could be heard above the thundering of the river beside them.

Though Stark worried for his lover, he knew not to interfere, this was Ichigo's fight and he would get no thanks for sticking his nose in. He watched, from the corner of his eye as the Head Captain remained perfectly still, not even seeming to note that there was a battle being fought right before his eyes.

He found it curious that the man wasn't even trying to get himself free, but perhaps they had done something to him; put him into a kidou coma or something like that...

Ichigo gritted his teeth and roared as he slammed against the dark haired, blue eyed Zanpakto soul, "Why did you allow him to pull you out?! What is your instinct Tensa?!" he yelled at the man.

"My instinct has and always will be... To protect you..." the other replied calmly as he pushed him back only to be reengaged and shoved against the wall hard.

"Then why are you trying to kill me now?! I don't understand!"

"I want to see which of us is stronger." He hissed, "I have taught you **everything** I have to offer... My name, my power, my Bankai, even the Final Getsuga Tenshou. I want to see if it has meant anything, if you are worthy of my power. The only way I can know for sure is for us to battle and for one of us to be defeated."

Ichigo's eyes widened in realisation as he was then kicked back and rolled across the ground, coming to stand once again.

"_**So that is what his heart desires, ne?"**_ Shiro sighed softly, _**"The great lout..."**_

"_He deserves to know. He is right after all; he has given me everything I asked for in order to protect the people I love." _Ichigo replied, _"Help me Shiro. Help me prove to him that I deserve his power. That __**we**__ deserve his power."_

"_**Alright. I've nearly recharged. Keep going and as soon as I am ready, you will be the first to know. Now go!"**_

The strawberry flew at Tensa again, their swords meeting between them in another flash of glinting embers. Spinning, turning, slicing, dicing, lashing, slashing, kicking, punching, hammering, slamming and pushing followed, fiercely embedded in the battle before them.

Neither would surrender, both would fight to the very precipice of death if it was necessary for that was the kind of people they were. Two sides of the same coin, sharing body; soul and mind. They would fight and one of them would win while the other lost, there was no middle ground for them, this was the only path they could take.

Power surged.

Ichigo lifted his sword above his head, holding it directly up towards the heavens. White misty energy cloaked him like a regal robe; his eyes shimmered and began to glow as reiatsu coursed through him, churning and growing to disproportionate levels.

With a single sweep, the devastation which Ichigo and Shiro, combined together, released, rocked the very foundations of the cave in which they stood; the arc of light that was relinquished by Ichigo's blade rocketed towards Tensa without any form of hesitation.

And thus, Tensa was enveloped by the brilliant spectacular white light, a single cry broke out in response before the lean body of the black haired, blue eyed man was gone, replaced by the sleek black katana which lay embedded in the ground.

The light died out and Ichigo walked forwards slowly, resting his hand upon the hilt of the katana.

"_**Ichigo!"**_ Shiro exclaimed, _**"Tensa's just reappeared in our inner world! He's back!"**_

"_**It is true... Ichigo."**_ The gentle and unmistakable voice of his Zanpakto came after, _**"I apologise for causing you so much trouble."**_

"_Don't worry about it; I'm just glad to have you back my friend."_

The strawberry, high from his victory, turned towards Muramasa and the others; pulling the katana from the ground and holding both his swords firmly. He raised an eyebrow and cast a stern gaze around those stood in front of the Head Captain's cage.

"Now then..." the strawberry murmured, "Who wants to go next?"

"Did you feel no regret, attacking your own Zanpakto?" Muramasa inquired, walking towards him slowly.

"Of course not."

"How beastly." The rebel stirrer growled.

He shook his head, "No, not beastly. It was his desire to know which of us was strongest, whether or not his teachings and the time he took to tutor me had been worthwhile. I couldn't just ignore his desires. Certainly I didn't like fighting with him, he is part of me, part of my very soul, but it was what he wanted."

Muramasa's crystal like eyed glinted with something which seemed to resemble confusion before they cleared and he scoffed at his declaration like an imbecile. The man summoned his sword and twirled it elegantly at his side before he looked at Ichigo, "Well... Seeing as how you so enjoy fulfilling the desires of Zanpakto perhaps you will do so for me too... And throw your strongest attack at me."

"What?" Ichigo blinked, "Are you serious?"

"Of course."

Ichigo sensed a lie on his tone but pushed the wild concern aside, he shrugged and lifted the katana and drew it back, charging a black and red Getsuga Tenshou. He growled and pumped more and more reiatsu into it as he charged the attack with more and more power. He let out a roar as he threw his sword forwards suddenly, released the attack with a cry of the technique's name.

At that moment, Yoruichi; Harribel and Grimmjow appeared at the bottom of the stairs, "Ichigo! NO!" Yoruichi yelled, "It's a trap!"

But too little too late, the attack was already flying towards Muramasa who side stepped and let the attack strike the green prison that held the Head Captain within, there was a mass explosion which sent everyone to the ground. Ichigo grunted as he was showered by rocks and winced slightly as some dust got in his eyes and blinded him slightly.

When he lifted his head and looked around his eyes widened in surprise, seeing that the kidou prison had crumbled and Yamamoto was on his feet. But why had Muramasa **allowed** his attack to hit?

The sneaky Zanpakto's plan was exposed when he stretched a hand out towards Yamamoto and pulled the strongest fire type Zanpakto's soul out of the Head Captain's body and soul.

The flicker of fire shot around the cave before igniting full force, enough force to throw the ceiling of the cave up, without any warning they were bathed in sunlight as the rock above their head was thrust up into the air, opening them up to the world above them.

Ichigo stood quickly and watched as Muramasa, Byakuya, Renji, Senbonzakura and Zabimaru shot out of the cave, leaving behind the scolding hot tempest of flames that was the one and only Ryujin Jakka. He watched in horror as Muramasa proceeded to open a Senkaimon and disappeared through it along with the others.

What was going on?!

He cast his gaze downwards to Yamamoto and he walked over slowly, "Yamamoto-Taichou? Are you alright? What's going on? Where is he going?"

"You..." the old man growled at the Captain of Division Five, "I locked myself away so that this didn't happen! I knew as soon as I saw Muramasa that if I let him he would steal away the location of a dangerous former Shinigami from my mind with his tapeworm power."

"What?"

"In the World of the Living, a Shinigami has been held captive for many years, locked away so that he could not cause any devastation. Muramasa was his Zanpakto, and now he knows the location of the Shinigami's prison and intends to free him! That cannot be allowed to happen Kurosaki Ichigo!" Yamamoto half yelled at him.

"What can we do?" Stark asked as he joined them.

"Nothing until Ryujin Jakka stops burning." The older man replied curtly.

"We can't just sit here and wait!" Yoruichi cried as she joined them.

"Perhaps I could extinguish him?" Harribel offered.

Yamamoto fixed the woman with a look that froze her in her tracks, "Don't be ridiculous."

Ichigo licked his lips, not dry from the intense heat from the flames burning around them. How had he been so stupid? He had known that something wasn't right and yet he had ignored his instincts and acted like a Neanderthal!

Silence befell them for several long minutes before Ichigo sighed heavily and sat down near the river to think in peace. Stark watched him go, knowing that his beloved was undoubtedly blaming himself for this.

"Just how dangerous is this Shinigami?" he asked the Head Captain.

"It took me, and Byakuya's grandfather to imprison him because we could not kill him." The man replied, "His power is insane, I have no doubt that he would prove to be a dangerous enemy even for Ichigo."

"Shit..." the brunette ran a hand down his face and looked at the flames which encroached on their position.

"_**Cheer up King! At least we got Tensa back!" **_his albino counterpart cheered from inside their inner world.

"_Yeah I know... But in the process I managed to endanger the World of the Living and there isn't a blasted thing I can do about it because of those flames."_

"_**Do not lose faith Ichigo."**_ Tensa's voice was a welcome warmth, _**"There is always hope."**_

"_Somehow I doubt it this time Tensa... We're trapped with no hope of escape."_

"_**You give up too easily-"**_ Tensa broke off suddenly and went quiet.

"_Tensa what is it? What's wrong? Why are you so quiet?!"_

"_**Look skywards... Help is at hand."**_ Came the simply reply.

Ichigo got to his feet and returned to the middle of the cave, looking up towards the sky curiously, ignoring the flames which licked at him in warning. At that moment, there was a loud ripping sound and Ichigo's mouth fell open as the sky ripped open, a Garganta forming above them and in a heartbeat the others were at his side, also looking up at the mystery Garganta; he could see distant forms approaching from within and his curiosity piqued.

The first to exit the Garganta was a woman with thigh length sea green hair and pale brown eyes; she was glad in a slightly revealing green dress with several rips and tears in it.

The next through the Garganta was a muscular and well kempt man with slightly wavy black hair and striking blue eyes; he wore a white uniform.

He was followed by another woman who had dark purple hair which was pinned up in two pigtails, her eyes were lavender shaded and she wore a white dress and stockings.

A man with shocking orange hair – brighter than Ichigo's and definitely fake – and a darker shade of skin, he was clad in a white uniform as well and he wore a head band on his forehead with a blue star encrusted on it.

Two final people emerged together, a short man with short black hair and a long sleeved white uniform, and a tall thin man with long blonde hair.

"I don't fuckin' believe it..." Grimmjow breathed.

"Who are they?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The blue haired panther swallowed and licked his lips, "In order of appearance, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank; Dordoni Alessanadro Del Socaccio; Cirucci Sanderwicci; Gantenbainne Mosqueda; Luppi Antenor and finally, Ilford Granz."

Ichigo looked at the man, "Wait... Granz?"

"Yeah..." the panther's expression darkened, "Szayel's older brother."

"But he died! Renji killed him before I was taken to Las Noches!" Ichigo protested.

"Then our eyes are deceiving us and the dead have not come back to haunt us. I distinctively recall thrusting my hand right through that bastard Luppi's chest and killing him as well..." Grimmjow sighed, "Let's face it though... Aizen can do anything he wants and get away with it. It is not such an overstatement to suggest that he has brought the two of them back to serve him again."

"So... Aizen is involved." Ichigo sighed and looked upwards again.

"Who did you think was responsible for sending six Arrancar through a Garganta into Soul Society?" Harribel asked.

The Strawberry looked up again and stiffened as he saw the green haired woman, Nelliel, was looking down into the fiery pit at him; without meaning to, he gulped and hoped Aizen had sent them as friends and not as foes.

**A/N:**__**And there is the end of the chapter! Was anyone expecting help to come from Aizen?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it was worth the wait, please review and feed the writer with your comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we are again, please review and feed the writer :)**

**Chapter Eight: Aizen's Input:**

The Strawberry looked up again and stiffened as he saw the green haired woman, Nelliel, was looking down into the fiery pit at him; without meaning to, he gulped and hoped Aizen had sent them as friends and not as foes.

In a flash the green haired woman had disappeared, reappearing only a few feet above the flickering flames, she drew her zanpakto – a silver bladed katana with a bound lime green hilt – and swung the blade forcefully.

They were all knocked flying against the ground as the swing of her sword sent a ripple of dense reiatsu through the air. With no warning, all of the six Arrancar appeared and each scooped up a body before sonido-ing away again, escaping from the flames.

Grimmjow was less than pleased to find himself and Pantera in the sleeve concealed arms of Luppi, the effeminate Arrancar who had almost stolen his position as the Sexta Espada once upon a time.

He had hated Luppi from the very moment they had met: he was a pushy little bitch with all the characteristics of a leech, and he would drop his pants for anything in trousers. He was aware of the irony, considering Szayel used to act like that once upon a time, but Luppi took it to an all new level and he had the type of personality which just made you wanna punch him over and over and over again.

The blue haired former Sexta Espada growled at the effeminate man who was carrying him, his sapphire eyes narrowed to mere slits as he inwardly dared Luppi to say something; anything that would permit him a reason to slaughter him where they stood.

The Head Captain had reluctantly been grabbed my Mosqueda and had been sonido-ed out of the cave first.

Harribel and Tiburon had both been picked up by Dordoni Alessanadro, his large muscular arms keeping both women from falling back into the flames. Dordoni was a former Tres Espada which made the whole silent exchange rather uncomfortable, understandable considering it had been Harribel who had knocked him off his Espada pedestal in the first place. The Spanish speaking man seemed to be ignoring that particular memory at the current moment in time.

Yoruichi was safely in the grasp of the dark haired female who had arrived with Nelliel, Cirucci Sanderwicci; the woman seemed less than pleased at having been giving the task of carrying a Shinigami in the first place as she continually gave sneering looks at the purple haired were-cat.

Stark had been picked up by the sea green haired woman named Nelliel and Ichigo could see that the two were conversing quietly.

Last but not least, Ichigo was in the possession of Szayel's elder brother, Ilford. The man seemed surprisingly pleasant in comparison to his pink haired brother who despite being a lot mellower since he and Grimmjow had become an item was still very egotistical and creepy when he wanted to be. Ilford even offered the strawberry a warm smile as they sonido-ed across the sky, far away from the destroyed cavern.

About a mile and a half from the cave they came to a stop, and they were set down on a grass verge together. Ichigo shuffled across to his husband and smiled sheepishly at him, his eyes weary and tired from the entire ordeal.

The strawberry smiled and relaxed as he felt an arm go around his shoulders and he automatically gravitated towards the brunette male, sneaking both of his arms around him and holding him in a firm but tender embrace.

Ichigo tensed slightly when the sea green haired woman looked at the two of them but relaxed as she seemed pleased by their closeness, she smiled widely and walked over, dropping down in the grass on her knees in front of them both.

"My name is Nelliel Tu Odelschwank!" she announced cheerfully, "But my friends call me Nel!"

"H-Hi..." Ichigo stammered, slightly overwhelmed by her bountiful cheer, "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I know who _**you**_ are silly." She grinned, "Aizen-sama sent us to help you!"

"W-What?" his eyes widened faintly, "He did?"

"Of course! When he learned that there was a Zanpakto Rebellion, he consulted his archives for word about any Shinigami from the past whom had the power to cause such a thing and he discovered Muramasa the Zanpakto." The buxom jade haired woman pressed the pad of her index finger against her chin in thought, "So he sent us to come and provide support. He figured that you could use a few extra hands to clear up the mess."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise, but was secretly pleased that the man had cared enough to offer his own support, "Well... Thank you for coming. Your timing couldn't have been better."

She rewarded him with a massive toothy smile, her teeth were pure white and almost blinded him; Ichigo couldn't help but smile in return and chuckled softly at the infectiousness of her grin.

"I didn't know that there were any Arrancar left who would follow Aizen's orders." Stark said after a moment.

"Well he resurrected Ilford and Luppi from frozen fragments of their masks; Cirucci, Mosqueda and Dordoni had the Hogyuku used on them for a second time to make them stronger and I was lost out in the sands. After he found me and made me stronger I took the position of the Primera Espada. Dordoni is the Secunda, Cirucci is Tres and Mosqueda is the Cuarto." She explained in a hyper gush of words.

Stark raised an eyebrow at the news that there was a new Primera and he was faced with her at this exact moment, "Congratulations." He said with a smile, "You must be very strong."

"I guess so... But I hate fighting, so I don't show it off very often." She shrugged in such a carefree way that it became impossible to even think that she could be as strong as Stark or Ichigo.

Grimmjow walked, or rather he stomped, over to where they were sat, "Yo, just wanna point out that Muramasa has gone to the World of the Living and is probably causing all sorts of shit there right now while you are sat here having such a lovely chat."

Ichigo swore and was on his feet in moments, "Shit you're right! We gotta go!"

"Hold up, shouldn't we go and warn the others first?" Stark asked.

"There isn't time... Stark, we don't even know what the hell he is after... He could be doing anything!"

Yoruichi flash-stepped over to them, "I'll go back to Seireitei and tell the other's what is going on. You go on ahead to Karakura Town." She said in a commanding voice which left no room for argument.

The strawberry nodded in agreement, looking at Nelliel, "Can you and your Espada stay here and try rounding up as many of the Zanpakto as you can? We might need back up at some point."

"Of course Ichigo!" she beamed back at him before turning on her heel and striding over to her companions and barking orders at them.

"Do you trust them?" Stark murmured in his husband's ear.

Ichigo looked back at him and shrugged, "As ridiculous as it is... I trust Aizen."

"Well I think you are an idiot for that reason but... I trust you." The brunette nodded, stealing a quick kiss before looking around as the Arrancar and Yoruichi disappeared along with Harribel and Tiburon, "Guess it's just us then."

Yamamoto lingered for a moment and turned to face Ichigo, "You made it possible for that Shinigami to be released from his prison. I expect you to sort it out, Kurosaki."

The strawberry winced slightly under his gaze but his expression was determined, "I will. I won't let anything bad happen. I promise."

"Hm... Let us hope you are not too late then." The old man grumbled before also disappearing.

Ichigo sighed heavily and ran a hand through his spikes of hair, "Grumpy old sod." He muttered.

Ichigo glanced at them, with Stark, Grimmjow, Pantera and himself they should be able to tackle a fair few enemies who were hurled their way. He sighed and turned, opening a Senkaimon with a cut o his sword, taking a breath before he lead them into the Precipice World.

Meanwhile, in Karakura Town, Muramasa walked through a cluster of trees with Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, Renji and Byakuya beside him. As they approached a clearing, the Kuchiki nobleman glanced around for any sign of their final destination, cunning grey eyes searching for any clues or hints.

He frowned faintly as they stopped at the edge of a large lake, seeing Muramasa's gaze fix upon the tree which was settled in the very middle of an island in the centre of the mass of water.

"We are here at last." The Zanpakto soul murmured, running a hand through his unkempt hair as his icy gaze cast around the area, almost as though he was expecting some form of resistance to fly out of the trees towards him.

Byakuya and Renji shared a glance before looking back at the blue eyed Zanpakto as he made a leap across the water and landed lithely at the other side.

The group of Shinigami and Zanpakto followed him across and watched silently as their leader strode across the grassy verge and stopped in front of the large oak tree which stood there.

Stretching out a hand, he unfurled his talon like fingers and summoned his sword form, unsheathing the silver blade and stabbing into the ground between his slightly parted feet.

"Koga... It is time to wake from your slumber." He called out.

Without warning, a blast of reiatsu emanated from his sword and shot towards the tree; as the two made contact the tree which he had targeted caught fire and began to burn with an ethereal purple flame. As the flames intensified and the tree collapsed under the heat, a black coffin was revealed, clad in thick chains and four spears which implanted the sarcophagus.

Muramasa drew his Zanpakto from the ground and staggered forwards, his eyes alive with disbelief at having found his master after so long of being apart.

No hesitation showed in his expression as he carved through the chains and dug his nails into the lid of the coffin, prising it open as quickly as he could. He jumped back as the lid creaked and fell to the ground and a gasp escaped him as his master was revealed to him. Though aged and not as young as he had once been, there was no mistaking the face of the once and future Kuchiki Koga.

Behind Muramasa, Byakuya visibly tensed at the sight of his own kinsman; recalling the words his Grandfather had once spoken to him, he knew his duty and his pride relied on this single moment. He would protect his pride no matter what the cost.

They looked around suddenly, skywards, as the sound of opening rice paper doors reached their ears, Byakuya's steely grey eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Ichigo, Grimmjow, Pantera and Stark burst out of the Senkaimon.

The spiky haired ginger looked down at the raven haired nobleman who had cut him down previously and his teeth clenched before his chocolate eyes found Koga's still form and realisation passed over him.

Dropping down out of the sky, touching down on the grass island, Ichigo looked across at the ground of people who surrounded the open coffin; the strawberry raised an eyebrow as Senbonzakura automatically flourished a sword made from petals and pointed it at him.

"Stark, you hand Renji; Grimmjow take on Zabimaru; Pantera you take Senbonzakura." The youngest Taichou Soul Society had ever had unsheathed his large Zanpakto and pointed it directly at Byakuya, "I'll take him on."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, "Do you wish to fall at my feet again, child? For that is all that awaits you if you continue to fight."

"I'll take my chances... But I don't think you will find me such easy prey this time around, Kuchiki Byakuya!" Ichigo rested his left hand on his right forearm and raised his reiatsu, "BANKAI!"

Byakuya's eyebrows raised in surprise but he too unsheathed his Zanpakto and held it vertically in front of his face, "Scatter, Senbonzakura."

Ichigo eye's narrowed and he drew his black katana back, "Everyone... NOW!"

With that single cry, the two sides met in a flurry of swords, fangs and claws.

**A/N:**** Although this part of the story is near the end in the anime, I can assure you that there is no end in sight yet :) But there are going to be some twists which break away from the occurrences in the anime which could be exciting haha.**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It has been a while since I updated and for that I apologise, my mum was in hospital so I was spending most of my time visiting her and running the house while she was away. Hopefully now I will be able to update more often again.**

**Please review D:**

**Chapter Nine: Society under Siege: **

Ichigo sliced through the petal blades of Byakuya's Shikai with ease and flash-stepped towards him swiftly; watching the noble's eyes follow him like a hawk focused on his prey.

From the corner of his eye he saw Stark release his Resurrection form and dodge the extended blade of Zabimaru's Shikai before he fired a large blue cero at his red headed opponent.

To his left, Pantera was ripping into Senbonzakura's leg, drawing blood and hisses of pain from the stuck up Zanpakto. But in a moment the tables were turned and Pantera was being forced to retreat by a horde of petals.

"Pantera!" Ichigo yelled, while still keeping his utmost concentration on Byakuya, "Go into your Resurrection! Speed is the only way to combat the petals!"

"Yes, sir!"

A blast of Arrancar reiatsu later and Pantera had taken on a humane form, looking scarily like Grimmjow who fought even further on Ichigo's left against Zabimaru.

Said former Espada, was right in there with the thrills of passionate battle; he was finally free to fight how he liked. Dirty.

A manic grin was etched permanently on his feral face; fingers wrapped tightly around the hilt of his Zanpakto as every strike he received made his lust for battle grow.

With an inward shudder Ichigo considered what it would be like if Grimmjow and Kenpachi ever trained together... Or Nnoitra and Kenpachi... Or Nnoitra and Grimmjow...

It wasn't a happy thought.

Ichigo narrowly dodged a sneak attack from Byakuya as he used his fastest possible Shunpo to get behind him. He turned and countered with an attack of his own, growling as he was met by thin air.

"What is the matter, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked from right behind him, the noble's lips near to his ear, "I thought you were going to fight me with everything you've got this time?"

"God, you always were a pompous git..." the strawberry murmured in response before he lifted a hand slowly before suddenly ripping on his Vizard Mask and stabbing Byakuya from under his arm; cutting through his own haori in the process.

His now black and gold eyes narrowed as Byakuya disappeared, leaving only his haori behind; he tracked him with his eyes and watched the noble appear several metres back, "Shihou Black Ops Step Technique: Molting Cicada."

Ichigo's eyes narrowed further before he brought his katana down sharply, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he roared and fired the flickering mesh of black and red energy towards the Sixth Division Captain mercilessly.

Byakuya flickered out of existence again, but this time as he touched down he was met by Ichigo; the ginger swung a second Getsuga Tenshou at the man, followed by a firm kick to the abdomen.

They continued to flit in and out of combat, secretly taking glances at their comrades to see how their battles were ensuing before they met again in a tango of steel and strength, swirling reiatsu and cold metal glares.

The essence of former comradeship was a distant memory as they went at each other, with the instinct and intent to maim, or even kill. They had both lacked that last time, the will to kill to get what they desired; regardless of Byakuya's confidence in his ability to kill Ichigo, whom had stood in front of his very pride, he had not killed him when he had been presented with the chance; instead he had injured him and weakened him. But this time, the raw murderous intent which rolled off the two battling Shinigami rippled through the air and clashed in a very similar way to how they did.

While they fought, no one had their eyes on Muramasa and Koga; the Zanpakto Spirit made his way closer to his master, brushing long nailed fingers over his slightly wrinkled cheeks, pleasure glimmering in his eyes at having finally found his master once more. Having freed him from an imprisonment he had never deserved.

"Koga..." he breathed, "Koga it is time to awaken. Everything has gone as you planned it... Now you must wake and seize the moment."

He stepped even closer and cupped his master's face in his hands, resting their foreheads together before he closed his ice blue eyes and sighed softly, willing his master to wake with every ounce of his soul. Surely it had not been so long that Koga couldn't wake. He had worked towards this moment for many years, more years than he cared to count. He could not lose him now. He would not lose him now, after everything he had done, it would not go to waste.

Eyes flying open suddenly, a gasp of surprise left his lips as he found himself staring back into Koga's cat green ones. His eyes widened slightly as he started to fade from sight, being reaccepted into Koga's inner world like an old friend.

Koga's eyes sharpened and in the moment that he was reunited with the soul of his Zanpakto, his appearance reversed, and he grew younger once more. The years which he had spent incarcerated faded from his face and left him looking as young and as fit and healthy as he had done before his imprisonment.

Stepping away from the object which had been both his coffin and his prison cell, Koga summoned his Zanpakto and observed the group fighting just a short distance away from him.

"_**What is this Muramasa?"**_ he asked his Zanpakto with a frown of confusion.

"_**I have worked hard to seek your place of incarceration, and to do so I turned Soul Society on its very head. I released the Zanpakto from their Shinigami masters and... Persuaded them to fight in a rebellion."**_

"_**I see... This is most interesting. However... I am observing several Arrancar fighting on the side of a lone Shinigami. Why is that?"**_

"_**Much has happened since your... Disappearance; the Shinigami now have an alliance with several high level Arrancar. I will explain everything at length when we have a chance. However, there is one here who should be of great interest to you. His name is-"**_

Koga silenced him as his eyes fell upon the black haired man wearing a white windflower silk gauze scarf around his shoulders and neck; kensaikan in his hair and fingerless silver gloves. There was no mistaking the classical attributes to a member of the Kuchiki Clan, for each of the higher; purer members of the Clan wore such accessories. He himself had been permitted to wear a single kensaikan as he had risen up in the ranks of the Clan thanks to Ginrei and his own blood red windflower scarf had been presented to him upon his graduation from Shino Academy.

So... The Kuchiki line had continued since his imprisonment. How curious. Thus, this could only be the Grandson of Kuchiki Ginrei, whom he had met only once before while he had been supping tea with the elder. Kuchiki Byakuya was now a fully grown man, by the looks of it, and he appeared to be most powerful. Fighting another Shinigami with bright orange hair and a terrifying mask.

"_**Why is Kuchiki Byakuya fighting those who appear to be here to stop you, Muramasa?"**_ he asked.

"_**I cannot fathom his true intentions, however he has been nothing but helpful thus far. So I brought him with me, even if it was us for you to end the current Kuchiki line yourself."**_ Muramasa replied.

"_**Mm... That is a most attractive idea, I have another idea but first I will see if he is worthy of it. I don't want to waste my time on some pathetic Kuchiki want-to-be. I have had years to contemplate what I would do if I was ever to feel sunlight on my face again; considering it appears that Kuchiki Byakuya is now the Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Ginrei has moved onto bigger and better things... This younger model will have to be the target for my frustrations. Are you ready, Muramasa?"**_

"_**I have always been ready to serve you, Koga."**_

The older Kuchiki raised an eyebrow, flash-stepping forwards as the broken blade of his sword healed and repaired itself; he shot towards the younger Kuchiki, whose back was to him and raised his sword.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the man from the coffin flash-stepping towards them and he broke off his attack at once, narrowly avoiding behind speared through the gut by Byakuya as he shot forwards, his free hand reaching out to try and pull the Division Six Taichou out of the way.

Byakuya's eyes snapped around as he sensed the reiatsu move and he knew even he wouldn't be able to avoid the oncoming blow; as it happened, he didn't have to try.

Senbonzakura disengaged Pantera and appeared, a mass of swirling petals blocking the path of the older Kuchiki's blade. The pair shared a look before Byakuya swept a hand to the side and allowed his own katana to disintegrate into flowing pink petals.

"Renji." Byakuya called over the din of clashing metal, which ceased upon the mention of the redhead's name.

In the same moment, Renji appeared beside Byakuya and Chimpette and Snaky appeared beside Senbonzakura; both slightly worn from their battles but nevertheless ready to fight beside their lovers.

Ichigo took a step back and frowned, his overall confusion of the situation growing each second which passed. Just what the hell was going on? Stark, Grimmjow and Pantera appeared beside him, each wearing a similar look of confusion.

"What the fuck is going on?" Grimmjow asked, as only Grimmjow could.

"I am sorry for deceiving you, Ichigo," Byakuya said from in front of them, his back still turned as Senbonzakura's petals continued to guard them from Koga's attacks, "It was all for the sake of my pride, and the pride of Kuchiki Ginrei. I had to find out where Kuchiki Koga had been imprisoned. So I could extract the highest echelon of punishment, from one Kuchiki to another, in my Grandfather's place."

The strawberry's eyes widened slightly before he released a sigh of relief, "I knew it..." he breathed, "I _knew_ you would never betray us."

Byakuya let out a soft chuckle, glancing back towards him, "You do have that ability... Believing in someone so hard and so guiltlessly, I could never betray _you_ if I tried. You have the power to change people Ichigo, me; Yamamoto-Taichou; Soul Society; Las Noches and Aizen... You guided the Shinigami into the contract with the former Espada and you keep changing things for the better. I cannot help but think... You were born for this reason."

Swallowing, Ichigo looked down and felt his face warm slightly in embarrassment. He knew his words were at least to some extent true, his... Impromptu arrival in Seireitei had started the wheels of change and his determination to stop Rukia's execution had made him the enemy of many; at the same time it had earned him respect and had forged him friendships which he had never even imagined.

Those very friendships had been tested and strengthened since the beginning, but they had never faltered; he had always been certain that Byakuya and Renji were not traitors and he had known from his heart that he was right.

Now Byakuya's true pride was revealed to the world, and he was more than determined to help him achieve his goals.

Ichigo stood a little straighter and smiled at the raven haired Shinigami, "You honour me with your praise, Kuchiki Byakuya... But perhaps you had better save it for when you are reinstated as Division Six's Taichou."

"You really think they will forgive me just like that?"

"If they don't..." Ichigo looked stern, "I will _make_ them see."

Byakuya's eyes widened momentarily before they returned to normal and he felt amusement wrack his body - he should have known Ichigo's answer. It was always the same; he never stopped moving and he never looked back. He was a warrior of the highest calibre and he would continue to grow.

Looking towards the thick wall of brilliant pink petals which had protected him from Koga's attack, the Head of the Kuchiki Household sighed inwardly and wondered what his relative planned to do now that he was free again.

He could only do one thing in order to discover the answer to that...

"Senbonzakura," the steel grey eyed male murmured, holding out his hand to the samurai clad Zanpakto Soul, "Are you ready?"

The garishly masked man glanced towards his Shinigami master, "Of course, Byakuya-sama."

The Kuchiki Head nodded once before dropping his katana, as it hit the ground it shattered into too many pieces to count or repair, "Good; I was tired of using that concave shell."

Senbonzakura chuckled before standing a little straighter, his hand lifted to his face and his fingers deftly clung to his mask, and as he moved to remove the mask, only a glimpse of pale skin was revealed before he burst into a million delicate blossom petals; reforming in Byakuya's outstretched hand in the form of a katana.

Byakuya lifted his newly reformed katana, watching from the corner of his eye as Chimpette and Snaky whined at the disappearance of their lover; a small smile tugged at his lips before he watched as Renji slapped them both around the back of the head and they transformed in a beam of red light into their released Shikai form.

The red headed Shinigami lifted his Zanpakto and smiled at the full return of his comrades.

The pair shared a glance before Byakuya lowered the wall of petals and found himself face to face with the other Kuchiki. Byakuya's flint grey eyes narrowed slightly as he glowered into the luminous green eyes of his kin.

"So... You're Kuchiki Byakuya!" the older of the two smirked widely, "You sure have grown since I last saw you, boy."

"And you, Kuchiki Koga, have changed little since my Grandfather told me the story of your imprisonment." The younger replied coolly, his thin eyebrows nearly knitting together in the form of an unusual scowl, unusual to the noble's expression at least.

That cocky smirk widened, "Did the old man finally clock off?"

"If you are asking, whether Kuchiki Ginrei has joined the resting place of his son Sojun, then the answer is yes. My Grandfather has joined my Father, and as his final request to me was to ensure that if you ever broke free I would send you to meet them both... This conversation may be considered _terminated_."

"Ah, you even sound like him now. What became of that child who had such a rambunctious lust for life and a foul temper?"

"If you continue speaking of times long since passed... You will find out."

"Tch... So moody, Byakuya." Koga scoffed at him and ran his free hand through his hair.

Byakuya's expression remained unchanged, "I would prefer that my name not be sullied by the likes of you, few are privy to the use of my forename, and I do not believe that you are one of them."

The overconfident attitude of Ginrei's Grandson was beginning to grate on Koga, his left eyebrow twitching in response to the overly 'high and mighty' manner of the longer haired male. Kuchiki indeed.

He snapped suddenly and shot forwards, his katana meeting Byakuya's in a flash of sparks; the two Kuchiki's faced off, darting back and forth in front of the crowd of Shinigami and Arrancar.

Byakuya tensed and hissed as he felt he bite of metal in his arm, followed by the metallic scent of blood; his eyes narrowed further than before and he shot out of the way of a secondary attack, countering with one of his own before he released his shikai and swarmed Koga with blossom petals.

He felt a defiant sense of smugness as he saw several thin lines of blood appear over the other Kuchiki's exposed torso; he believed utterly in Senbonzakura's abilities to see him through this battle and they had come this far together, why not go a little further?

Ichigo watched from the sidelines, inwardly wanting to rush in and help Byakuya, but something told him that that course of action wouldn't be taken too well.

Instead he looked around at Renji who was sitting on the grass with Chimpette and Snaky sat beside him, watching the battle with a concentration he had never before seen on the redhead's face; he walked over to them and sat down slowly.

"So... You wanna explain what the fuck has been going on?" the strawberry asked quietly.

"Ah, Ichigo..." Renji faltered for a moment and sighed, "Well... Koga was imprisoned for the murder of many Shinigami when he went on a revenge based attack; he had been framed for a crime he hadn't committed because people envied his powers and his continual growth in the hierarchy of the Kuchiki Clan. He was imprisoned by the Head Captain, and Byakuya's Grandfather, Ginrei and very long time ago." The redhead sighed again, "Before departing into a restful death to join his fallen son, Sojun, Ginrei told Byakuya of Koga's existence, and he told him that if one day he was released from his prison, it would be down to Byakuya to extract the highest order of punishment upon him... Death at the hands of the Kuchiki Head."

Ichigo frowned faintly and rubbed his chin, "So... Byakuya pretended to betray Soul Society so that he could find the location of Koga's prison; he must have recognised Muramasa's abilities almost straight away from the story Ginrei told him... Right?"

"Yes." Renji nodded once and looked back at his fighting lover, "It was hard for him to betray everyone... Even harder when he had to attack you. He respects you and I think to an extent he considers you like a brotherly figure. You are wiser than most people your age and... Sometimes you are wiser than people _his_ age."

Ichigo flushed red at that statement and stuttered, "He thinks of me as a brother?"

"Why shouldn't he?" the other shrugged, "You've been there for him, you've given him advice that others wouldn't possibly have been able to; you've kicked his butt when he needed it and he has returned the favour on more than one occasion. I think, aside from Rukia and myself, you are the one person he would listen to the most if he was in trouble."

"Speaking of which... He told you about Koga?" the ginger frowned weakly, "Wasn't it more dangerous for him to have brought you with him?"

"I didn't give him a choice." Renji smirked faintly, "I told him if he didn't tell me what the fuck was wrong with him I'd post a picture of him naked in the Women's Association Magazine."

"You actually have a photo of him naked?!" Ichigo asked, trying not to laugh.

"Ichigo... I spend most of my evenings with him naked... It wasn't that hard to get a photo."

"Whoa! I didn't need to know that Renji!"

"Tch, you asked." The redhead blushed slightly but there was no mistaking the smirk on his face too, "Anyway, I threatened him with that and he told me everything. He even had the nerve to ask if I would stay behind and leave everything to him..."

"I bet tha didn't get a good reception."

"Too damn right," the Sixth Division Fukutaichou snorted, "I slapped him for it actually and told him that if he thought I was staying behind while he put himself in danger then he was a moron. We went over the plan many times, although it didn't always go like clockwork Muramasa finally brought us both here."

Ichigo looked towards the battling Kuchiki males and ran a hand through his hair, "What about Senbonzakura and Zabimaru?"

"What about them?"

"Well... I thought they had been manipulated by Muramasa's power?"

"They were..." Renji answered and touched the hilt of his Zanpakto, "We fought the very night that the Rebellion began and both Byakuya and I were victorious. Senbonzakura and Zabimaru have been _acting_ ever since."

"Fucking hell... They are bloody good then," he shuddered, "Because they scared the crap out of me!"

Renji laughed softly, "Yeah, Senbonzakura is the worst, he even scares me. Of course, Chimpette loves his overly manly and aggressive side and Senbonzakura loves her foxy side. Kinda backwards to mine and Byakuya's relationship but still."

"What about Snaky?"

"Ah, they leave him behind whenever they get physical... That'd be awkward but who knows what goes on in their minds?"

The Fifth Division Taichou chuckled softly and watched the battle unfolding; the two Kuchiki men seemed scarily evenly matched as they fought tooth and nail against each other.

"How did you escape the cave after Ryujin Jakka was released?" Renji asked suddenly.

"Aizen." Ichigo replied simply.

"Interfering bastard..."

"Meh... He came in handy this time around." The strawberry shrugged, "He has some new Espada. They came through a Garganta shortly after you left and rescued us."

"New Espada?!" the redhead stared at him, "You don't think he would attack Seireitei again do you?!"

"No." Ichigo said honestly, "I don't think that is his intention... I think... Hueco Mundo and Las Noches are huge places to live alone. I think, even a man like him can get lonely."

"Mm... You can't hate him can you Ichigo?"

"What?" Ichigo looked at his friend and faltered slightly at the knowing expression on his tattooed face, "I... I thought I did until we rescued him from Tsukishima. For eighteen months I believed that I hated his guts and I wished that I had finished the job of killing him when I had been given the chance. But... When we rescued him, he was so frail and raw that... I couldn't hate him anymore. I realised I had never hated him to begin with; it was what he had done that I hated. He... Has the potential to be a good man. But he lacks the means to achieve it."

Renji smirked faintly, "I think you're a bloody idiot."

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded and laughed softly, "That is very plausible too."

The two sat back, silence floating between them as they watched Byakuya and Koga battle; it was their turn to stand back and see which direction this battle took.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bit concerned by the lack of love for this story *weeps* please keep reviewing, it makes it so much easier to update knowing people want to read it.**

**This chapter is a little dark and has my first real attempt at angst, please don't get your pitchforks out just yet, for the story is not yet ended and there are many twists and turns yet to come.**

**Chapter Ten: Pride... Shattered!**

Explosions of vibrant colour radiated across the sky in the wake of the slowly declining number of battles between Master and Companion as the Shinigami and Former Espada began to stand on equal footing against their Zanpakto's Souls.

Szayel panted heavily, leaning against the decimated wall of Division Fourteen, his katana held loosely at his side as he looked across at the purple haired creature that was his inner power and the soul of his sword.

Blood dripped from the pink haired Arrancar's lips as his left lung was crushed by the power of Fornicarás; even while feeling his organs and bones being crushed he couldn't stop the overwhelming sense of pride he felt towards his power. He had been the Octava Espada, a narcissistic; selfish and arrogant pig, both beautiful and ugly at the same time. Perhaps... Perfection wasn't everything it was cracked up to be.

He looked skyward and let out a wet sigh, wondering where his blue haired panther had gone.

Arching as four of his ribs were suddenly snapped, he fell forward, onto his knees and panted hard; shaking weakly as he spat blood onto the wooden walkway. His whisky-gold eyes glistening with unshed tears of fear and joy.

Joy at finally seeing his power with his own two eyes and realising that it had made him worthy of his Octava position and fear at the prospect of not seeing his panther's face again, not being able to touch him or run his fingers through those coarse locks of azure hair.

A soft chuckle escaped him at the contemplation of how utterly weak he had become thanks to Grimmjow's hidden tenderness; had he not discovered the Sexta's hidden side - a side caressed in warmth and softness - he would undoubtedly not be here. The most shocking thing in his eyes was that he didn't care. His time with Grimmjow had shown him a great many things about himself and about how he treated others.

He had scoffed at monogamy for so many years, enjoying his promiscuity and his unequalled lust for sex. But Grimmjow had torn it all down and ripped open his defences, bearing him for all to see and bathing him in light. He had changed him, for the better, and he was glad. In the end, Grimmjow had been the only man for him; the only one who could keep pace with him in bed; the only man who could make him feel like no one else mattered in the world; the only man who had reached his heart - the organ he had believed himself long since detached from.

Looking up slowly at his Zanpakto, Szayel watched as the purple haired being walked towards him slowly, the pink haired doll in his hands and a small colourful piece between his fingers. He got close enough that the scientist could see what piece he was holding.

A chill ran through Szayel and he knew... He was done.

A crunch resonated around the silent walkway and the shattered fragments of the piece crumbled to the floor where Szayel now lay in a growing pool of his own blood, his eyes dulled and wide as his heart lay crushed within his chest.

"Was this really my Master?" Fornicarás flicked his hair over his shoulder and scoffed, turning on his heel and walking away slowly, "What a waste of space."

Across into the adjoining World of the Living, Grimmjow gasped suddenly and leaned forwards, resting his hand over his chest as his blue brows furrowed.

"What's wrong Grimmjow?" Stark asked from beside the panther.

"I..." he frowned harder and shook it off, "A strange feeling of emptiness suddenly struck me. It... Was very strange but for a moment I suddenly saw a flash of Szayel's face in my mind before there was nothing."

Stark frowned slightly as well and rested a hand on the man's back, "I am sure it is nothing to be concerned by-" he broke off suddenly when Pantera's hackled rose and he released a snarl into the air, "What's wrong with him?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he stared ahead, one of his hands reaching out blindly into the empty air as though he was reaching for someone. Stark watched him with concern, also getting Ichigo and Renji's attention.

"S-Szai..." the blue haired man breathed before he started shaking slightly, his eyes hidden by the shadow cast by his rebellious hair as his head fell forwards and his hand clenched into a fist.

Ichigo moved over with Renji beside him and together they tried to make Grimmjow look at them, to no avail. It was like a light had gone out in the man's eyes and he was drifting.

"What the hell's wrong with him?!" Renji asked, looking at the giant blue haired panther beside the Arrancar, seeing that the animal was now laid on the floor with his head rested on his paws and his eyes closed; his expression remorseful.

Stark shook his head, "I... I don't know." He replied, "I've never seen him like this before."

The ginger swallowed slightly, "I have." He whispered.

"What?" Stark asked, looking at his husband with widened eyes, "When?!"

"After he killed you." He replied quietly before he reached forwards and rested a hand on Grimmjow's head, "A depression fell over him like I had never before seen."

They looked at the panther again in the wake of Ichigo's words and Renji and Stark shared a look, "So... What's happened to make him like this this time?" the redhead asked.

"I don't know..."

"He mentioned Szayel." Stark offered.

Grimmjow's eyes slid closed suddenly and he pushed Ichigo's hand away, still trembling slightly as he seemed to hold his breath, containing something deep within himself. And then, the man suddenly threw his head back and relinquished a Hollowfied roar which shook the ground around them and almost deafened them all; Pantera's form disappearing and transforming into a blue hilted katana impaled in the mud.

The blue haired panther staggered to his feet and staggered away from them, towards the bank of the lake surrounding the small island. His eyes declared a maddened realisation and his sharp teeth were clenched in a tight line as he sagged and let out a softer cry.

Ichigo, Stark, and Renji looked at each other before looking at Grimmjow, each concerned for their friend's behaviour.

Suddenly a voice echoed between them, transmitted through their Zanpakto:

"_**Fornicarás battled Szayel."**_ They recognised the voice of Pantera, _**"Grimmjow has just sensed that... Moments ago... Szayel's reiatsu disappeared."**_

Ichigo's eyes widened at the news and he slowly raised a hand to his mouth, feeling Stark's arm around his shoulders as he was pulled into the man's arms and embraced comfortingly.

Szayel was so stubborn... He never gave up on anything! He never... Surrendered... Not for anything or anyone... It went against his pride... He couldn't be... He couldn't be gone...

The ginger closed his eyes, feeling grief for his friend and for the loss of an ally. He had never really spoke all that much to Szayel, except for when it was necessary for the man still made him nervous but he knew what he meant to Grimmjow, he knew what his loss would do to him, and he felt grief for his loss.

Stark wasn't in much better shape, Szayel had been around longer than he had in the Espada; the pink haired narcissist had been one of the first Arrancar he had spoken to after being branded the Primera. He had been an annoying bastard and he wouldn't have trusted him as far as he could have thrown him... But he had also been funny and intelligent, and Grimmjow had _loved_ him. Szayel had and always would be in his eyes, the Octava Espada, and they were comrades, brothers to an extent. He would mourn his passing. As would the rest of the Espada.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, stopping himself from shedding the pathetic tears which had welled in his eyes; refusing to show weakness. He straightened his back and walked back over to them, picking up his sword, pleased that he had his power back in his head rather than running beside him.

He sheathed the blade and looked at the others, "I am sure you will understand, but I must return to Seireitei at once."

Ichigo stood up slowly and reached out to touch the Sexta's arm, flinching as his hand was slapped away by the man, "G... Grimmjow."

"I do not _require_ your pity or your sympathy, Shinigami." The blue haired man snarled, his eyes feral and tempestuous "Save it for yourself and your own troubles."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo said again, hardly believing his ears, "It's alright to be-"

"SHUT UP!" the panther roared, grabbing the strawberry by the scruff of his kosode, "I AIN'T INTERESTING IN YOUR FUCKING OPINION ON HOW I SHOULD FEEL OR ACT! JUST FUCK OFF!"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly but he made no move to stop the man's yelling; instead he looked straight back at him and tilted his head, "No matter how much you try to hide it... You have humane feelings Grimmjow... You can't lock them away or pretend that they don't exist. You will destroy yourself."

"DON'T COMPARE MY SITUATION TO YOURS! THIS IS NOTHING LIKE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU! YOU HAD THE HOGYUKU! YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK! SZAYEL IS... SZAI IS..." he trailed off and shook slightly, "... I can't... Bring him back... Like you did Stark... I have to face the facts... He is _gone_."

The orange haired young man looked back at him evenly and reached out, slowly pulling his fist away from his clothes and touching his bone shielded cheek, "I know what you want Grimmjow... And I am not going to fall for it. I won't fight you and accidently kill you. Go to Soul Society and reclaim his body before it is too late. Grimmjow."

The panther trembled at his words and hung his head, curling and uncurling his fingers restlessly before he nodded once and opened a Senkaimon. He looked at Ichigo once more before he turned and ran into the Precipice World without a backwards glance.

Ichigo turned around slowly and closed his eyes, wishing there was more he could do. His eyes opened suddenly as he heard Byakuya's voice calling out 'Bankai' and he hoped to whatever God might be listening that this Rebellion was ended quickly before anyone else died.

As the island flooded with blossom petals as the fight ensued ever more, Kurotsuchi Mayuri observed the scene of the fight between Szayel and his Zanpakto, Fornicarás.

The Arrancar had a most curious ability, he considered, holding the small doll replica of the corpse below in his hand, inspecting the broken pieces with interest before he dropped down from the rooftop and landed beside the pink haired man's body.

"Ahh... I want to dissect you..." the scary man with the blue mane smirked widely, revealing his golden teeth before he swooped down and scooped up the other's limp body, "As fellow scientist I am certain your brain must be marvellous..." he spoke to the corpse as he flash-stepped back to his Research Lab, "... But you can't help me much if you're a corpse can you? Szayel Aporro Granz."

The Senkaimon glowed a little brighter before Grimmjow's form emerged from within, he looked around, desperately searching for any remnant of his lover's reiatsu; he sensed a very faint resonance and took off towards it.

However, when he arrived he was greeted by a sight of one sided massacre, blood stained the walkways and spattered the back wall, shreds of uniform lay scattered on the ground and in front of the bloody pool he saw several crumbled pieces of Sekki Stone.

Walking over with heavy feet, he crouched down and picked up the pieces, slowly putting them back together and faltering as he read what it said:

_Corazón_

He knew the pieces which went into the dolls that Szayel's Resurrection form created had Spanish written on them to tell him what they represented. He also knew that he didn't know a word of Spanish; however he had once asked Szayel what they said. And from that memory he clearly recalled, that Corazón meant _heart_.

So his heart had been crushed in the end? That meant things were very grim for having any hope of restoring his life force.

Grimmjow plopped down on the ground with a defeated sigh and laid back, careful not to lay in the blood as he looked up at the sky and felt his heart grow cold.

He wanted revenge. He wanted to make Fornicarás suffer. It no longer mattered that Pantera adored Fornicarás; it was an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth... A life for a life.

Slowly getting to his feet, the panther allowed his reiatsu to pulse freely and wildly, he wanted Fornicarás to _know_ that he was coming for him. He wanted him to feel fear and to know that he would strike him down in vengeance for the life of his lover.

Without a second thought and without even realising that Szayel's body was nowhere to be seen, he Sonido-ed away from the scene and followed the trail of reiatsu the murderous Zanpakto had left behind. He would put an end to him for this!

Byakuya hissed as he felt the bite of Muramasa's blade through his shoulder and he felt blood ooze from the fresh wound. He wouldn't give up however; he kept pushing hard, forcing Koga to retreat across the ground he had gained only moments before.

He had sensed Grimmjow's anguish and had a good idea of what might have caused it; he felt for the Arrancar knowing that if he ever lost Renji he too would be a murderous whirlwind of hysterical rage, his training to conceal his emotions be damned. If someone hurt his beloved, they would feel his wrath in exchange.

He lashed out at Koga and sliced at him with his petals, feeling successful as he saw several fresh cuts appear over the other Kuchiki's body. They were too well matched for this battle to end any time soon, in the end it would come down to whoever had the most stamina and reiatsu... And who's stubborn streak was stronger. He didn't usually fight his battles in that way, however on this occasion he would make an exception.

His eyes narrowed as he sensed several Hollows and Menos Grande appear behind him, trusting Renji; Stark and Ichigo to take care of it.

The three who remained instantly leapt into action, Zanpakto drawn as they rushed to face off with the Hollows which had appeared. Was this another message from Aizen or were they stragglers?

One by one, they fell under the power of the three who fought them, blades glinting in the light as they slew their opponents, taken aback when more appeared. Overwhelming numbers of lower level Hollows continued to appear, apparently drawn from all across the town by Byakuya and Koga's reiatsu.

Ichigo hissed as he was knocked aside by the tail of one of them and rolled onto his back, about to flit back onto his feet to return to fighting when one of the Menos Grande bore down upon him and charged a scarlet Cero in its mouth. Eyes widening slightly as the Cero fired, he lifted his arms in front of himself for protection.

"Bankai! Hihiō Zabimaru! Baboon Cannon!"

Ichigo opened his eyes to see Renji stood in front of him, his giant snake Bankai furled around them both, as the interconnecting joins of the sword lit up and a flash of red fired and met the Cero, negating it.

The strawberry let out a sigh of relief and stood up with Renji's help, "Thanks Renji."

"No problem, watch yourself though Ichigo."

"I will." He agreed and returned to the fight.

Renji released his Bankai again and was about to hurl his extending Shikai blade when he felt the sting of claws in his thigh; he let out a cry and looked down as a small monkey like Hollow clung to his leg and gouged it talons into his skin and muscle. Losing his balance, Renji toppled over and his sword fell from his hands, clattering beside him as he began to wrestle with the monkey like Hollow to stop it gouging his face off as his leg went dead.

Byakuya's ears pricked as he heard Renji's cry and, foolishly, he turned to try and see if he was alright his heart pounding in his ears as he located him and swept some of his petals towards him to help him.

His steel grey eyed flew wide suddenly as the bite of metal through his gut caught his attention and his head turned slowly back to his opponent.

"Haha! Kuchiki Byakuya indeed... You should know never to turn your back on an opponent in battle!" Koga howled with laughter as he forced his sword deeper into Byakuya's body, forcing the blade out the other side.

Byakuya arched and spat blood, gripping the blade impaling him with one hand as he tried to stop it being pushed any further, his other hand trembling slightly around the hilt of Senbonzakura. He looked back at his relative with slightly wide eyes before he saw his chance and he plunged his petals forwards towards Koga, who he had held in place thanks to his grasp on the blade of his sword.

Koga let out a roar of pain as he was pummelled by petals and he tore his blade free. Doing something Byakuya had not anticipated as he yanked the blade out _sideways_, ripping open his side in the process.

Byakuya swayed for a moment before he legs gave out and he hit the ground, his hand blindly holding his side as his blood gushed from the wound and spattered the green grass in crimson. He trembled slightly as the left hand side of his body began to go numb before he vomited over the ground, his vision blurring slightly as he began to get cold.

"BYAKUYA!" a voice howled from the distance and staved off his body's attempt to sleep.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a blurred red pineapple shape hovering in front of his eyes, was it Renji? A faint smile found his lips and he reached up to cup the man's face.

"R-Renji..." he breathed, his voice hoarse and broken, "... Thank you..."

The redhead's eyes widened slightly and he held his hand against his face, "W-What for?" he asked shakily, his eyes welling up at the state of his lover.

"... Accepting me..." the noble murmured, his eyed half closed, "... Loving me for who I am... Regardless of my faults..."

"Y...You idiot... How could I not?" he stammered, "Byakuya... Don't close your eyes. Please... Stay awake..."

"Mm... It's cold..." he mumbled, "And I am... So very tired..."

"No! Don't you dare give in!" Renji yelled, his eyes spilling over, "Don't you dare!"

Ichigo ran over as the last of the Hollows were defeated and he looked at Byakuya's injuries, "Renji! We have to get him to the Shop! Only Urahara-san can help him now!"

"What about Koga?" Stark asked as he joined them.

"He went into a Senkaimon." Renji told them, still trying to keep Byakuya awake, "He took Byakuya's scarf for some reason."

"We can figure it out later... For now let us get him to Urahara's Shop, right?"

Renji nodded shakily and let Ichigo pick up his lover, knowing that the strawberry was faster than both himself and Stark he watched his best friend shunpo off with his lover. Flinching as his numb leg gave out under him; it was only thanks to Stark's supporting arm that he didn't collapse. With a grateful glance at the brunette, he was picked up and with a swift Sonido, Stark took off after Ichigo. Hoping that they reached the shop in time to save Byakuya... Surely they could not lose two comrades within an hour of each other.

**A/N:** **Please review, I need motivation haha :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing and telling me your thoughts, it is greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter Eleven: Tying Up Loose Ends:**

Grimmjow roared and used the nearest wall to propel himself towards Fornicarás, twisting in midair as he evaded the long wing like extensions of the Zanpakto's body; he swept his claws down towards him mercilessly and felt a wave of satisfaction as they gouged into the flesh of his torso before he used the Zanpakto's chest as a springboard and vaulted over the top of him, landing lithely behind him before he slashed out with the blades on his forearms and slashed across his back, leaving two deep diagonal slices in his skin.

The blue haired panther then skipped back several places and stalked his prey, eyes narrowed and face set in stone. This was not a battle that he would revel in as he had done in others, no, this was a battle for revenge and a battle to tie up loose ends; if he died as a result then he would be a step closer to seeing Szayel again, either way he was killing Fornicarás.

The purple haired cretin turned slowly, his eyes menacing and infuriated, "I feel your rage... But you are nothing but a big cat with claws too big to fit you." He snarled.

It was bait; Grimmjow knew that and he didn't give a damn. He shot towards him, building up speed as he leapt into Sonido and hurtled forwards, narrowly missing being caught in one of the wings before he was snatched out of the air by the second. He released a Hollowfied wail before he took his teeth, claws, and tail to the wing enveloping his body.

With a hiss, the wing loosened slightly and allowed Grimmjow to escape; the panther had vanished in a heartbeat and for the first time Fornicarás was just slightly concerned that he might lose this battle.

After his fight with his former Arrancar master, his reiatsu had yet to fully replenish; he would be hindered greatly in competition against the Sexta Espada.

Suddenly, the aura of the blue haired man appeared again, from directly above him; Fornicarás flung a wing out but met no resistance as Grimmjow had evaded him again. He let out a gasp of surprise as his left hip was suddenly impaled by a long and sharp blade as Grimmjow's forearm slammed into his back.

He hissed and arched, feeling a wet stickiness trickling down from the fresh wound. He twisted, removing himself from the blade before he kicked out and pushed Grimmjow back a few paces; he staggered back himself and cupped a hand over the wound in his hip.

"What do you hope to achieve my defeating me? Revenge? Peace? Death?" he spat venomously, "Nothing you do is going to bring him back!"

Grimmjow's head was lowered; his eyes shadowed by his hair as he slowly stalked forwards, his tail swished slightly from side to side as a gentle breeze wafted the waist length azure hair, "I know that..." he breathed quietly in baritone, "But it will make me feel a bit better."

"No it won't! Nothing will make you feel better unless you-"

"Die? Yes I know that... But I wouldn't feel better if I died without avenging him." He lifted his gaze slowly, eyes blazing with anger, "I won't hide that I am terrified of dying, but I am more terrified of living without him beside me; I saw what it did to Ichigo... I don't have a Hogyuku to make everything better... I can't bring him back... But I _can_ join him wherever he is."

Fornicarás felt a tinge of fear at the overwhelming desire to kill in Grimmjow's eyes, he took an uncertain step back and licked his lips before he hurled both of his wings forwards at once and encased the Sexta tightly within his grasp, activating his power and eager to make a doll of him; as soon as he had it in his hands he was going to smash the bastard's heart and end this. He would not die today.

He faltered suddenly and his eyes widened as the scarlet droplets which hung from his wings began to glow a steadily darkening sapphire blue colour. Without warning, the droplets exploded outwards and spattered the area with purple liquid and remnants of red fleshy material.

Beyond, Grimmjow stood, his whole body emitting a brilliant cobalt light as his reiatsu materialised around him and revealed the reason for Fornicarás's attack being destroyed.

The Sexta Espada had, and always would be, two whole ranks above Szayel who had been the Octava. Fornicarás had been foolish to forget that for all his stupidity, Grimmjow was stronger than he was.

Grimmjow snapped his sharpened teeth together before he drew his paw like hands up to his face, pointing his claws at Fornicarás before a truly horrific and feral grin etched onto his face, "Desgarrón!" he roared, his reiatsu rocketing and decimating the walls either side of them as he slammed his hands downwards at the exact moment that ten thick; strong; reiatsu created blades appeared from each of his talons and stretched towards Fornicarás at speed greater than light.

Blood splashed the floor as the majority of the blades hit him; he was able to repel three using the tattered remains of his wings but the rest made perfect contact.

Grimmjow's fangs clenched tightly together and he let out an animalistic howl into the sky before he snapped his hands across his chest in an 'X' shape, instantly slicing through Fornicarás's body, mercilessly.

He turned away as he heard the thud of a corpse and dispersed his Desgarrón, followed by his Resurrection form.

The culprit was dead. He could now mourn in peace.

His ears pricked as he heard a clatter of metal behind him and he slowly looked around, frowning as he saw Fornicarás's katana form broken in half on the floor where his body had been moments before.

So, he had reverted back to that form even though it had not been his master who had defeated him. Interesting. Although he desired no part of that sword on his persons, perhaps it would help; he picked up the broken blade and headed towards Division Twelve to present it to Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

Across the dimensional plane, in Karakura, Ichigo had burst into Urahara's shop with an almost unconscious Byakuya in his arms. At the loud noise, Urahara himself appeared at the doorway to the living area behind the store and his cool grey eyes widened slightly at the sight before him.

"Kurosaki-san, bring him through." He instructed.

The pair hurried through the maze of corridors before Urahara pushed open a door and led Ichigo into a large room with four beds against the wall and a mass of medical and scientific equipment opposite.

"Lay him on one of the beds and undress him." The blonde man told him as he hastened over to the equipment for the things he would need.

Ichigo did as he was told, pulling back the covers of one of the beds and gently laying down an ever paling Kuchiki Byakuya; he hesitated for a moment before he removed the man's clothes, flushing slightly as his eyes roamed over the man's perfect body; boy could he see why Renji liked him so much aesthetically. He thought Stark was damn hot, but Byakuya had that smouldering; underlying sexiness.

Shaking his head and focusing on the fact that the man he was appraising was also currently bleeding to death, he pulled a sterile green sheet over the noble's privates and looked at Byakuya's glazed over eyes.

For once grateful that his Goat-Faced old man had obsessed over training his son and daughters the basics (and in Ichigo's case some of the more intricate) ways and means of medicine, Ichigo's doctor side kicked in as he washed his hands and pulled on a pair of latex gloves, grabbing several packs and several packets of antiseptic wipes.

He set down the items in a kidney dish and began wiping the area of the blade induced tear in Byakuya's side. It was a nasty wound; Koga had very nearly sliced Byakuya in half with the viciousness of his attack. But they could save him, they had to; they had already lost Szayel and Ichigo wasn't going to let someone else die as well.

The orange haired Shinigami jumped as Senbonzakura flickered into existence beside the bed before he crumpled on the floor, the abandoned Byakuya for a moment and dragged the unconscious samurai onto the bed beside the nobleman; checking him over for injuries and finding none.

He returned to the noble and continued cleaning the area of his injury, looking up as Urahara returned.

"How is he doing Kurosaki-san?"

"Not good, he lost a lot of blood at the scene and more as he carried him here; he's semi-delirious and is losing consciousness frequently." The other replied as he disposed of the wipes and set about packing the wound to slow the blood loss.

"Alright," the blonde thought for a moment, "I'm going to send a Hell Butterfly to Orihime-chan, if we call her in she might be able to reverse the injury."

"Good idea, can you ask her to bring Ishida and Chad too? And my Dad if he's free."

"Sure."

Together they set up several machines, inducing Byakuya into a medical coma so that they could work freely; attaching him to a heart monitor and a ventilator for safety.

They both ignored it as the door to the room opened again, revealing Renji and Stark. Ichigo wiped the back of Byakuya's hand before inserting a cannula into the back so he could administer pain relief.

Renji limped over, his injured leg wavering as he walked, "H-How is he? Urahara-san?"

"Ah, Abarai-san!" the blonde smiled comfortingly, "We have called for Orihime to assist in healing him, but he is stable at the moment. Try not to worry, sit up on one of the beds, I'll see to your leg."

He wasn't keen on leaving Byakuya's side but he allowed himself to be steered to a bed and he removed his hakama so that his leg could be examined.

It was an ugly wound; the talons of the small Hollow had penetrated several muscle layers and severed a couple of tendons and blood vessels. The skin around the gashes had turned a pale shade of purple which made Urahara suspect a slow acting poison was at work.

Chimpette and Snaky appeared behind the bed and both peered over at the wound in his leg before cringing, "Ne, Renji! You need to pay better attention in the battle field!" Chimpette announced, folding her arms under her buxom form.

"Thanks for that startling piece of information..." the redhead muttered and hissed as the wounds were cleared out and Urahara flourished a needle at him; Renji paled slightly but stayed still and allowed the shot to be administered.

"Sit still for ten minutes so that the anti-venom gets to work. Then we'll have Orihime-chan to heal your leg fully when she arrives.

Stark joined Ichigo at Byakuya's bedside as the strawberry changed the packs for new ones as blood soaked quickly through the previous ones, "How are you holding up, Ai?" he asked softly.

"I'm okay." Ichigo replied with a weak smile, "You?"

"I am... Sad for Grimmjow's loss and I hope he doesn't do something foolish as a result, but I am unharmed." The brunette replied, "How is he holding up?"

"He isn't great." He replied in a whisper, "But if Inoue gets here quickly he should make it."

"That is something to hope for then."

"Yeah."

It took Inoue, Ishida, and Chad about half an hour to reach the shop, they hurried through to the occupied room, and Inoue instantly went to Byakuya's bedside and activated her Sôten Kishun over Byakuya's body.

It was a heart stopping moment as they watched her powers work their magic on the nobleman's body.

Hoping, wishing, half praying that it worked and Byakuya would be healed. A world without an obstinate, stubborn, effeminate, pretty noble was hardly a world at all.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay in updating, I had really bad internet connection and I wanted to spend my time making this chapter perfect to my specification.**

**This chapter flits between Ichigo's story and what is happening in Soul Society once or twice, and we get a sneaky peak at one of Aizen's newest allies, Kitsune who is based on a role play character I use, I find him to be a good match to Aizen's personality, I hope you agree.**

**And a quick thank you for your wonderful reviews, as always, they are greatly appreciated!**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter Twelve: Someone Else's Fangs Reached The Moon Before Yours Did:**

Inoue had never once failed to heal someone, and this time was no different. Within the hour of her arrival Byakuya's gaping wound and shredded internal organs had been knitted back together thanks to the ability of Sôten Kishun and her relentless determination to save him from the brink of death.

However, though his physical form had been returned to pristine condition - with the addition of a wiry scar across the side of his abdomen and curling around his hip - his mental and Spiritual condition was worse than ever.

"Why won't he wake up?" Renji asked as he held his lover's hand in his own, "Inoue's healed him so... He should wake up right?"

Urahara sighed and set his hat down on the bedside table, "It wasn't just his physical form which was damaged; it was his soul as well. Koga's last attack reached into Byakuya's very being and that is not something that Orihime-chan can heal... He has to do it himself. But there is no knowing how long it might take him to do that..."

The flame haired Shinigami gritted his teeth and looked down at his sleeping soulmate, "So... Until he heals himself he'll remain comatose?"

"I am afraid so, yes." The blond nodded once and looked at them both sympathetically.

Renji swallowed thickly and leaned over slowly and rested his free hand on the raven haired man's forehead soothingly, "I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I believe in you."

Outside, Ichigo was stood with Inoue, Chad, Ishida, and Stark; he had his arms folded and his eyes closed while Inoue finished healing his injuries.

"We have to do something about Koga and Muramasa..." the strawberry murmured, "At the moment we have no idea what they are doing in Soul Society and we have no means of stopping him."

"Can Urahara-san not get in contact?" Ishida asked as he nudged his glasses up his nose.

"No... For some reason the communications are down. He can't contact anyone from Soul Society." Stark said quietly, "The only way to find out would be to return but at the moment there are issues with the Senkaimon too... It's like we are being cut off inch by inch..."

They fell silent for a moment before Chad looked over at Ichigo, "What about a Garganta?"

The strawberry sighed, "Urahara's tried but... He hasn't got the technology perfected yet so he thinks it would be too dangerous to transport us to Soul Society with one."

"I meant from Hueco Mundo."

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened slightly as he stared at his giant of a friend.

The dark skinned young man raised an eyebrow, "You said that Aizen had sent reinforcements to Soul Society to assist in putting own the rouge Zanpakto Souls right? So he must still be keeping tabs. And it isn't like he has launched his own attack while Soul Society is on it's knees."

Ichigo paused as he considered his friend's words and looked in Stark's direction, seeing the brunet nod once in affirmation he sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Looks like we don't have any choice but to rely on him again."_ He thought.

"_**Aww man... Do we really have to owe him one again?"**_ Shiro answered in a grumble.

"_Unfortunately... Yes."_

He straightened up and pushed open the door, heading into the treatment room where Renji and Urahara were sat, "Urahara-san? You got a moment?"

"Of course Kurosaki-san!" he blond grinned behind his fan and lead him to the other side of the room where they could talk.

"We need to go to Hueco Mundo." He said simply, "You can open a Garganta to get us there right? It won't be locked up like Soul Society."

He raised an eyebrow at the request, "What are you planning Kurosaki-san?" he asked.

"Aizen provided aid in the form of Espada enforcements... His Garganta are more stable and they will be able to penetrate into Soul Society... We only have one choice and we have to take it or risk the utter annihilation of the Shinigami at Koga's hands." The ginger responded under his breath, "It was Byakuya's _duty_ to end Koga but he failed, it is our duty as his friends to right that failure on his behalf."

Putting his fan away again, Urahara sighed gently and looked at the younger man's determined glare, "Alright, alright, give me twenty minutes to set it up; in the mean time get ready and then come down to the basement."

Ichigo nodded and watched Urahara hasten out of the room; the strawberry sighed and looked over at Renji who had fallen asleep with his head on Byakuya's pillow. He smiled weakly and walked over, resting a hand on his friend's back without waking him, "We'll get him back for this Renji. I promise."

When the twenty minute mark arrived Ichigo; Stark; Ishida; Chad; Inoue and Urahara were gathered in the underground basement stood in front of a widely split Garganta which would take them to Hueco Mundo.

Ichigo swallowed, hoping that this was the right choice to make; he looked at Urahara for a moment, "Urahara-san..." he paused at the man's gaze before he licked his lips, "Thanks." The strawberry flashed a small smile before he flash-stepped forwards and into the Garganta, sensing his companions on either side of him as they entered the blackened precipice.

Thanks to months of training and assistance from his fellow Captains, Ichigo's reiatsu control was near perfection; the walkway he created as they ran through the darkness to the form of an elaborate set of archways rising above a straight; square pathway.

Feeling somewhat smug about his obvious improvement and the expression of surprise on Ishida's face, Ichigo continued onwards, hoping that this would go smoothly.

Several long minutes later they arrived, emerging from the darkness in one line of bodies; the entrance shut behind them and left them within the sandy expanse of Hueco Mundo.

The strawberry's eyes narrowed slightly, remembering his last parting with Aizen Sousuke and the secrets he hid concerning that day. He had allowed Aizen to leave Soul Society with the Hogyuku, permitting him a new lease of life to do with what he wanted. He still believed that it was the right thing to do, but he wasn't in a position to even attempt sharing his actions with anyone else. Least of all, Stark.

Taking off in a gentle Shunpo, he led them across the sands; leaving Zangetsu untouched on his back he trusted Aizen to sense their approach before he allowed any Hollows to attack; he released a larger portion than normal of his reiatsu to aid this plan.

He could sense Stark's obvious tension at having returned to Hueco Mundo, he could understand why that was the case as well, the last time they had returned had been to encounter the deserted hallways of the white palace littered with the corpses of slaughtered Hollows and Arrancar; ending their journey by encountering Tsukishima Shukuro, a man who Ichigo would never forget, nor would he ever forgive what that man had done. Dead or not, he had nearly broken his soul.

This time, they knew Las Noches was back in operation, the arrival of Nelliel, Luppi and the other _new_ Espada were proof of that. Aizen was rebuilding his fortress and his Espada. Ichigo didn't know whether that made him more anxious or less.

They stopped abruptly, each sensing a stir in the Spirit Particles around them before there was a rippling in the sand in front of them. With a roar, Lunuganga the guardian of the White Sands burst up into being, monstrous and arrogant as he ever was.

"Who dares to trespass upon my domain?" he rumbled as he looked down at the group before him.

"Lunuganga..." Stark almost sighed before he walked forwards, "We are here to see Aizen Sousuke, let us pass!"

"I am the Guardian of this desert; you will not tell me what to-" he broke off suddenly, "Primera-sama..."

Stark narrowed his eyes slightly before he folded his arms, "I won't tell you again. Move."

The sand Hollow seemed to faltered momentarily before his mouth fell open and a large red light shone. It took Ichigo a moment before he realised with a jolt what was happening, he shot forwards and slung Zangetsu around, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he exclaimed, firing the brilliant white-blue light at the same time that the giant sand creature fired his Cero.

The two hit in mid-air and knocked each other out.

The strawberry strode forwards slowly, his eyes narrowed and his reiatsu billowing, "Lunuganga, if you don't move I will kill you." He growled, "We don't have time to pussy foot around with you. I'll say it once more... MOVE OR I WILL KILL YOU!" he bellowed.

Again the Hollow seemed to faltered, his bottom jaw twitching like he wanted to open it and fire at them again but his self preservation instinct telling him not to, "Who are you, Strawberry?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

At this, Lunuganga's eyes widened and his mouth snapped closed before he dispersed, sand falling around them in a cloud. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and made a small 'tch' sound, and then he looked around at his friends, "Let's go before he changes his mind." He said before flash-stepping.

Stark kept pace with him and looked at him for several moments, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just want to get this over and done with as soon as possible." He replied shortly, "This place isn't full of happy memories for either of us is it?"

"True, I get where you are coming from." The brunet nodded, "It'll be done before you know it. Stay strong."

"Same at you." He smiled weakly.

Las Noches loomed over them, its shadow stretching out towards them; greeting them like old friends as it enveloped them in darkness. A shudder ran through the group one after the other as they finally came to a stop outside of the palace doors.

"Should we knock or just go in?" Inoue asked nervously, clasping her hands together in front of her ample chest.

"Uh... I guess seeing as we are asking a favour we should be polite about it..." Ichigo paused and looked at the door for a moment before he reached out to knock on it.

It had been many years since the Kuchiki Elders had set eyes upon Koga, the genetic defect Ginrei had willingly taken under his wing like a second son, to his detriment in the end. The imprisonment of the defect had been a political and social slaughter by the other Noble Families; for several years after they had been subjected to jokes and humiliation because of Ginrei's mistaken trust in the fiend.

To see the cause of the scandal walk into their halls was an event most unwelcome one, and caused murmurings and trembles among the older Elders who recalled in high definition the havoc the man had caused unto them.

"Kuchiki Elders," Koga smirked widely at them, baring his teeth in an almost feral way, "I have returned at last, and I come to claim my right. Your Leader fell in battle, I have his scarf here as proof. I am the only Kuchiki still linked to the original bloodline by DNA, or would you put that adopted brat in his stead?"

"It is hardly for your to decide who would take Byakuya-sama's place. We are not inclined to believe your word either Koga, knowledge of your betrayal and crimes have not been lost of forgotten, so you might as well return to your prison and remain lost." One of the younger looking Elder's stood up and left his seat behind as he approached the man: his hair was black and lustrous like Byakuya's, though it was shorter and had a tousled look to it; his eyes were a brilliant electric blue shade and were framed by long black eyelashes. He wore a single Kensaikan on his left temple and the black robes associate with the Head of the House's Security Chief.

Koga's green eyes narrowed slightly, "And who, might I ask, are you?"

"Kuchiki Norio, I became Byakuya-sama's Head of Security fifteen years ago and an elder fourteen years ago." The Elder replied.

"You look a little young to be dealing with these sorts of matters, why don't you run along and let the grownups talk for a bit?" the formerly imprisoned man snarled at him.

Norio looked at him evenly and unmoving, "You have a problem with authority figures I see. That is not a good quality for a Leader to have you know. If you are so adamant that you have Byakuya-sama's scarf then present it to the Council."

Koga smirked slightly and reached into the tatters of his kosode, pulling out the silken bundle and throwing it at the cocky young man; he saw a wave of surprise pass his face as he inspected the scarf and saw that it was indeed the possession of the Family Head.

"Are you content?" the green eyed male questioned as he folded his arms and waited while Norio conferred with a couple of the other Elders.

"Far from it!" The blue eyed male yelled, balling a fist as he looked back at him, "We will not instate you as the Head of the family! To sink into such levels of despair and humiliation is unbefitting of this Clan!"

Koga's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the young man by the scruff of his uniform and picked him up until his toes were scrapping the floor, "You want to break the laws of the Clan? When a Clan Leader dies it passes on to the next blood relative who presents to you... The former Leader's scarf. That position is MINE!"

Norio was thrown across the room and hit the far wall hard, slumping on the ground and passing out almost immediately as blood gushed from the wound at the back of his head, but not before thinking: _'Without Byakuya-sama... This Clan faces its doom... Please, let it be a lie... Let Byakuya-sama live and rescue us from this depravity... Byakuya-sama...'_

Ichigo almost leapt out of his skin as the door opened just before his hand made contact and in the doorway stood a young man, maybe a few years older than Ichigo was with a shock of black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was clad in white, wearing a suit as it appeared to be; on his back was a Zanpakto in the shape of an axe.

"Sousuke is expecting you; I will show you up to him." The young man said with an arrogant smile, his eyes twinkling slightly with amusement as he stepped back and gestured for them to come in.

"Sousuke?" Ichigo repeated, surprised to hear Aizen's first name on the man's lips.

"Indeed." He clearly had no intentions of expanding and simply turned and began walking towards the stairs, "Come."

The group exchanged glances before Ichigo headed inside first, following closely by his lover and then the others.

As they walked, Ichigo noticed several things. Firstly, the man who was escorting them had an intense level of Shinigami reiatsu; secondly, he carried himself with an air of superiority not unlike Byakuya did; thirdly, the man was watching him almost as intently as he was watching the man.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked finally.

"Kitsune." He replied, "And before you ask anything else, I will tell you, I am a Shinigami who defected. I hid in the World of the Living for about a century, a month ago Aizen Sousuke visited me and requested my assistance. I gave it and here I am."

"Why would he want your help?" Stark asked from beside Ichigo.

The man, supposedly called Kitsune, looked at the brunet before chuckling and looking ahead, "We had a haphazard type of relationship back in the day... To the extent that he came to me if he was lustful and I let him screw me whatever way he wanted to. I was his most loyal subordinate, no matter what that fool Ulquiorra tells you."

The ginger frowned deeper, "So... Why are you here now? I can't believe he would find you for the sake of easing his... Lust."

"Of course not. He found me because he needed help to rebuild Las Noches and he knows he can rely on me to assist however possible." He shrugged, "However he is a changed man, and many years alone have changed me also. As such the nature of our _relationship_ has altered somewhat and we find ourselves in the precarious situation of lovers."

"Whoa... You mean he's your-"

"Boyfriend? I prefer _partner_ but yes." Kitsune smirked at Ichigo slightly, "I should thank you for bringing that side of him out, or else I would never have stood a chance."

Ichigo stared slightly, his eyebrows raised so high that they had disappeared into his hair, "Wow..."

"Heh, so he's finally over you." Stark murmured in the strawberry's ear, "Can't say I'm complaining."

"Yeah... Me neither..."

They ascended several stair cases before Ichigo dared speak again, "How come your reiatsu is so strong? Even a fourth seat isn't as strong..."

"Ah that," Kitsune began walking backwards and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, "I had a little accident, that is to say I was attacked by the Soul of my Zanpakto when I had the misfortune to bump into Muramasa who has been causing you so many problems. My stomach was completely ripped open, Azusa my Zanpakto, can be a right little bitch when she feels like it. So there I was bleeding over the floor when he showed up and saved me." He pulled his shirt open and showed them the small ball of swirling energy in his chest, "He used the power of the Hogyuku which resides in his chest to save me; the only way the Hogyuku was able to manage it was to split off a section of its power and bury itself within me. And thus, a baby Hogyuku was born within my body. I am Sousuke's equal in every way."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he was sure he wasn't the only one; as he stared at the ball of energy. He could scarcely believe that Aizen would share his power with anyone but here seemed to be the walking reality. He was a changed man after all...

"We are here." Kitsune announced as they stopped outside of the Aizen's room, "Don't look so scared. Neither of us will bite I assure you." He winked before pushed the door open and sauntering inside.

As they followed, for the most part uncertain what they would discover, the door was closed behind them, Ichigo took a step forward and observed Kitsune seat himself on Aizen's lap casually as he picked up a cup of tea and sipped it.

"Ichigo," Aizen greeted with a untailored smile, "Stark, Ishida, Sado and Inoue. What a pleasant surprise. Are you here about Nelliel and the others I sent to assist?"

"No." Ichigo replied as he walked forward and sat in the chair opposite, "We've come to ask for your help even further."

"Oh?" the reinstated Lord raised an eyebrow as he encircled an arm around his _lover_, "What sort of help do you imagine I can provide?"

"Koga defeated Byakuya; he took his family scarf and fled to Soul Society. Since then we have been unable to get in contact with anyone in Seireitei and the Senkaimon aren't working." He paused and sighed, "Urahara-san can't safely get us there with a Garganta because of the disturbances so that leaves only one option..."

"Ah I see," he chuckled, "You wish to use one of my Garganta in order to re-enter Soul Society and put a stop to Koga's evil reign of power?"

"Basically, yes." He said before he looked down, "Can you do it?"

"I certainly could do it, yes. But why should I?" he asked, a teasing smirk pulling at his lips.

Looking up at him, the ginger faltered momentarily as he saw a flash of the old Aizen in those eyes, "A truce with Soul Society. Nullification of the charges against you and a promise not to raise war between the worlds, in exchange for your assistance."

He heard gasps from his friends behind him but he ignored it for now, watching Aizen's expression carefully. He saw hunger in his eyes, and the lust he still had for power. But he also saw warmth and intrigue.

"How do I know that once I have assisted you, there will still be the promise of a truce?" Aizen asked.

"A wise question, I would expect no less." Ichigo stated before he crossed one of his legs over the other, "We will draw up a transitory truce here, in this very room in the presence of two Captains, and when the issue with Koga is resolved, a permanent one will be put in place."

"Two Captains?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah, two." Stark said as he walked forwards, "Coyote Stark, Taichou of Division Fourteen."

"Ah, so they have made a lot of changes in Soul Society, I am surprised, for such rigidity they seem remarkably malleable in the hands of the right person." Aizen chuckled as he looked at Ichigo.

"Maybe they are." The strawberry smirked faintly before raising an eyebrow, "So, what is your answer?"

Aizen looked across at Ichigo for a long moment before a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth.

**A/N:**** And cruelly I am going to leave you hanging on for Aizen's answer! Haha! Hope you enjoyed and sorry again for the wait! Please review and feed me comments!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the continual support! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Bound By Law But Not By Soul:**

Koga's smirk was infinite as he was fitted with blood red fingerless gloves to match his silk gauze scarf; an array of kensaikan were slotted into his hair and he was garbed in a new Shinigami uniform.

The Council, in lieu of his display of strength and ruthlessness in the Council Chamber, had been forced into the intolerable position of conceding to Koga's wishes and instating him as the official heir to the Kuchiki Head of the Clan position.

And as the new heir of the Clan, they had no choice but to instate him as Captain of Division Six as well. And as the servants slipped the sleeveless white haori over his shoulders, his ascension was completed; leaving the Council powerless and fearful of their own fates as well as the fate of Soul Society.

Smirking broadly at the Elders who were trying to heal the head wound Koga had inflicted upon Norio he turned and left the Chamber with a smug sense of satisfaction.

"_**We are finally one step closer to recreating the world, Koga."**_ Muramasa's voice's echoed like it was being called down a tunnel in his mind.

"_Indeed, but there is still a long way to go; in order to get Yamamoto to accept us we will need a bargaining chip. This comes in the form of you being able to return the Zanpakto to their rightful owners."_

Koga walked onwards towards Division One; by now, no doubt, Yamamoto had sensed his return and might well attack him, and when he did he would simply put him in his place and insist on discussing things in a mature and dignified way that did not include him being imprisoned for a second time.

When he crossed the wooden pathway to the old man's office, Yamamoto, who had been forced to abandon his former attempt to defeat Ryujin Jakka, and the recently recovered Fukutaichou Sasakibe appeared in a crack of shunpo, their swords drawn and in a defensive stance.

"Whoa, you are a little previous no?" he said, raising his hands in resistance, "I'm not here to fight. I am here to talk. Or are you so senile now that you will no longer consider diplomacy before action?"

"Where you have been concerned, action has always been necessary." Yamamoto responded coolly, "Why should now be any different?"

"Because if you don't listen to what I have to say, your Zanpakto will continue to wreak havoc on Soul Society until you are all dead. I you do listen, Muramasa can recall them and peace will be restored." Koga said simply, raising one sculpted eyebrow in defiance.

"I will listen. My later _actions_ depend upon your words." The old Captain rumbled, gesturing for the younger man to lead the way into the Division.

"How do I know that once I have assisted you, there will still be the promise of a truce?" Aizen asked.

"A wise question, I would expect no less." Ichigo stated before he crossed one of his legs over the other, "We will draw up a transitory truce here, in this very room in the presence of two Captains, and when the issue with Koga is resolved, a permanent one will be put in place."

"Two Captains?" he asked sceptically.

"Yeah, two." Stark said as he walked forwards, "Coyote Stark, Taichou of Division Fourteen."

"Ah, so they have made a lot of changes in Soul Society, I am surprised, for such rigidity they seem remarkably malleable in the hands of the right person." Aizen chuckled as he looked at Ichigo.

"Maybe they are." The strawberry smirked faintly before raising an eyebrow, "So, what is your answer?"

Aizen looked across at Ichigo for a long moment before a smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth, "Alright. Let us draw up this treaty and I will assist you however I can."

"Very well." Ichigo stood up and followed Aizen over to the ornate wooden desk which was new to the room since the last time he had seen it, "How shall we start it?"

"How about we have someone on neutral ground write out what we want, one of your human friends perhaps?" the brunet proposed.

"Ishida?" Ichigo glanced around at his friend, "Would you please do the honours?"

"Of course, Kurosaki." The spectacled Quincy strode forwards confidently and pulled to him a piece of the expensive paper Aizen kept on his desk, followed by a pen.

The three looked at each other for a moment before Ichigo spoke, "Uh... How about... Signed below to the effect that... Uh, no member of Soul Society will attack or harm any member of Las Noches, past and present to the effect that the same applied to Las Noches concerning Soul Society?"

"Very official sounding," Aizen chuckled, "How about adding in something about assisting each other in times of need and setting up some trade route? I believe we have much to offer each other."

Ishida began scribbling across the piece of paper in his elegant script, taking ten or so minutes on it before he finally set the pen down and picked it up, "How does this sound?" he asked before clearing his throat, "Signed by the major parties concerned to the effect that Las Noches and Soul Society have come to an agreement concerning peace and cooperation between their people and political figureheads. As stated here, no harm shall be caused to either party by the other or else termination of the contract will ensue, putting an end to all alliances, against antagonist that may rise against one World or the other, and trading participation."

"Sounds perfect." Aizen nodded, "What do you say, Ichigo; Stark?"

"That sounds perfect to us as well." Stark said as he looped an arm around his husband.

"Then sign on the dotted line and let's get to work." Ishida said as he stood up and handed the pen to Aizen first.

It took a matter of seconds for the three of them to sign the paper, which was then taken by the Quincy for safe keeping. Aizen then turned to Ichigo and smiled, "Come, I will open a Garganta for us." Ichigo, Stark, and Ishida moved back over to the others and waited as Aizen said his goodbyes to Kitsune.

"You had best ensure nothing happens to prevent you from returning here to me, or I might get a little bit annoyed." The feisty blue eyed male murmured as he looked up at his brunet lover.

"Don't concern yourself; we will bring this affair to an end quickly." He responded with a slight smile, "You have no reason to get _annoyed_."

Kitsune leaned up and kissed him heatedly for a moment before releasing him and sitting back, "Mm, alright."

"Look after this place while I am away."

"You don't have to ask me to do that."

"I know, but I don't like assuming you'll do it." Aizen shrugged slightly before kissing his forehead and stepping back, "And behave."

"Me behave? What about you?" he smirked slightly before nodding, "I will."

Aizen nodded at him once before picking up his Zanpakto from its resting place in the sword holder by the wall and leading the troop from the room and down the corridor.

"So were Nelliel and the others useful to you in combating the Zanpakto?" Aizen asked as they walked.

"Yes and no," Ichigo replied, "They saved us from Ryujin Jakka when he was drawn out of Yamamoto-Taichou but... We left for the World of the Living to try and stop Muramasa freeing Koga before we really saw them doing anything."

"I see, well Nelliel is a strong force and will be able to keep them under control no problem." He said simply, "I must be honest I am surprised Grimmjow isn't with you again, he seems very fond of you."

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo looked down, "Has more important things on his mind at the moment."

"Oh? Such as what?" Aizen looked at him and then at Stark's solemn expression; his tone changed instantly, "What happened?"

"Szayel... Szayel died while we were in the World of the Living. Grimmjow sensed it, and returned to Soul Society." The strawberry haired Captain said quietly.

Aizen was silent for several long moments as he processed the information, "I... Have no doubt that Grimmjow will have avenged Szayel by now and is now trying to find a way to bring him back."

"I agree, but the agony in his soul was painful to see, when he discovered what had happened, he was inconsolable. I pity whoever it was who killed Szayel, because I have no doubt that he would have caused them the same pain that he felt." Stark inputted.

"The Hogyuku brought Stark back to me when I was able to control its' power..." Ichigo pointed out, "Could it not do the same again?"

"I am uncertain," Aizen said honestly, "You truly desired Stark's return to you and you were strong enough to make it happen and although now back in my possession the Hogyuku has done several strange things of late."

"Including saving Kitsune's life?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, "Although I would have healed him, the Hogyuku acted of its own will and healed him first by splitting in half and subjecting half of itself into his body."

"So... You finally have an equal who can sit beside you," Ichigo smirked faintly and looked at him from the corner of his eye, "He seems very lively."

"You have no idea..." the brunet sighed, "This trip of Soul Society will be like a holiday."

"Do you love him though?"

"Yes." He said without hesitation, "I didn't think I would at first but he grew on me very quickly and I believe I do."

"I'm glad for you."

They left the palace and headed across the sands to a safe distance before Aizen snapped his fingers, opening a Garganta and scowling as he felt some resistance; he poured his reiatsu out and forced the dark space beyond to stabilize.

"Mm, it appears someone anticipated further interference from Las Noches and they attempted to prevent entrance from here as well, however without the proper knowledge of my Garganta they have failed to do so." The Lord of Las Noches informed them, a hint of anger in his tone, "Tch, amateurs."

Ichigo smirked slightly, "Will there be any problem getting through?"

"None at all."

"Then let's go." Ichigo said coolly, shooting ahead into the Garganta with Stark right behind him.

Aizen watched him go for a moment before he sighed and glanced back at the palace longingly, "Things are going to get a lot more complicated from now on, I hope he doesn't get too annoyed..."

"What happens when he gets annoyed?" Ishida asked as the rest of the group set off after Ichigo and Stark.

"Hmm?" the brunet paused and looked at the young Quincy, "Oh, the power of the Hogyuku activates and he ends up materializing wherever I am."

"Interesting." The Quincy murmured as he flew beside them on his variation of Hirenkyaku which took the form of a surfboard like mesh of spirit particles.

"Annoying," Aizen corrected, "Especially in a situation like this when I will be in another dimension altogether; if he just appears he might get himself injured."

"Heh, you've gone soft." The Quincy smirked before speeding up and catching up to Ichigo and Stark.

The Lord of Las Noches narrowed his eyes slightly but didn't correct him, knowing it was perfectly true. He blamed Ichigo.

Yamamoto sat behind his desk; Sasakibe was knelt beside him as usual while Koga took the seat on the other side of the desk, crossing his legs with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"I want complete control of Division Six as is my right, as well as a complete pardon from my former crimes." The newest Kuchiki Head demanded smugly.

The Head Captain shook his head, "Do not be ridiculous. I have no sway over the decisions of Central 46, if you want a pardon you will have to appeal after spending the minimum time in prison."

"But I did spend a minimum time in prison, remember? You put me there, with the help of old Ginrei."

"That was not under Central 46's order, which was for the protection of the citizens of Seireitei." Yamamoto argued.

"I am not going to sit and squabble with you over this, either you grant my requests, or I snap my fingers and the Zanpakto annihilate Soul Society." Koga's smirk widened, knowing that he held all the cards in this game.

"Many of the Zanpakto have been defeated, I am certain we could win..." Yamamoto growled out.

"And how many of your comrades will you risk? How many do you want to see die before you can return order?" the Kuchiki asked.

Yamamoto fell silent for a moment before he gritted his teeth and opened his eyes and glowered at the younger man. Whatever he decided would have massive implications for the entire Society, and at the end of the day, there was truly only one option he could pick.

"I refuse to comply to your wishes." He said calmly, closing his eyes again.

Koga clenched his teeth and stood up so fast that his chair was knocked backwards, "I never expected you to purposefully lead your lambs out to slaughter, but very well... If that is the way you want it then you may have it," his eyes narrowed and he touched the hilt of his Zanpakto, "Whisper, Muramasa."

For a moment there was silence before an abrupt and terrifying roar broke through the sound barrier and shook the entire division from head to toe. Yamamoto half leapt to his feet and in a flash Koga had vanished, leaving them to deal with it alone.

Yamamoto flash-stepped out onto his balcony and looked around for the source of the abominable noise. His eyes widened as he saw a great flying fiery mass circling the Division and setting it alight in several areas. As the flames got closer he could clearly see that Ryujin Jakka had begun to take on a more physical form than simple flames; he saw glimpses of scarlet scales and curving horns and talons; the whip of a powerful tail and the glint of murderous eyes.

"Sasakibe, evacuate the Division immediately!" he ordered before he flash-stepped away, firing a bombardment of Kidou at the flaming creature to draw it away from the Division as he shunpo-ed towards Rukongai, to the most desolate area he could think of at short notice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the continual support! I hope you enjoy this chapter (even the cheesy bits haha) and also! Competition time - details at the bottom of the chapter!**

**Chapter Fourteen: What Will Be, Will Be:**

It was always too late. Too late by that one second, that heartbeat, that hair's breadth. And then it is over. And there is nothing to be done but mourn what was lost because it was too late to save it. Philosophy was rarely something Ichigo gave much thought to, however on this occasion he was willing to think long and hard over it.

Currently, flash-stepping towards Yamamoto as fast as his legs would carry him, his mind was running away with itself, throwing up all sorts of crazy ideas and ridiculous philosophical thoughts. Such as: he was never going to make it. He was going to be too late.

His heart was thumping in his chest as the crisp morning air bit into his skin and made his eyes sting. Suddenly, the scorched and blackened ground of the battle field came into sight, his coffee brown eyes widened as he saw the magnificently terrifying size of the form of Ryujin Jakka: a giant scarlet dragon sat upon the earth attacking and swiping with its tail, teeth, and claws at the lonesome figure of Yamamoto Genryusai.

The Head Captain was fighting with every ounce of his not inconsiderable strength to regain control over his apocalyptically strong Zanpakto. It was clear who was mastering who in this battle.

Ichigo leapt from the final rooftop, sensing Kyoraku; Ukitake; Stark, and Aizen not far behind him. The temporary treaty signing at Las Noches had been overshadowed by news of the Head Captain's fight, everyone had been all guns blazing in order to reach the site and assist him.

They had occupied a far out area of Rukongai which had been left derelict after Aizen's failed invasion nearly three years previously; now the houses had either been crushed under their reiatsu or set ablaze by the dragon's breath.

The orange haired Shinigami hit the ground running and sped towards the two, instantly feeling the weight of their reiatsu on his shoulders. He raised his own in retaliation and continued towards them unhindered.

Two hundred feet.

One hundred feet.

Fifty feet.

Twenty.

Ten.

Five.

He reached out to grab Yamamoto's shoulder and push him out of the way, but instead cried out as he was slapped aside by Ryujin Jakka's tail; he rolled across the ground and hissed as he gashed his forehead and split his lip.

He pushed himself partway up again and looked across to the fighting pair; eyes widening as he watched the spiked tip of the dragon's tail shooting towards him with the intent to kill.

It was too fast, as fast as Shunpo, as light, as sound, as the racing of his heart in his chest as he watched his impending death zipping through the air towards him with steely certainty and a high pitched whistling sound as it cut through the atmosphere.

He closed his eyes and gasped out as he felt blood spatter over his face, followed by a burning pain in his left hand side.

Stark and Aizen hit the ground as they jumped from the same rooftop Ichigo had only five minutes earlier, blue and brown eyes widened at the sight before them and Stark's breath hitched in his throat.

He tried to run forwards but Aizen's arm sprang out and stopped him. Stark went to argue with the man, but stopped when he saw a peculiar expression on Aizen's face: it was an expression of surprised lamentation; he looked at the scene again and watched Ryujin Jakka throw his gigantic and scaled head back, releasing a roar which was laced with reiatsu and shook the ground, and their very souls.

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes as he realised he wasn't dead yet; eyes following the deadly spike which was embedded in his left him, up to the body it had passed through. He swallowed the blood which had accumulated in his mouth out of shock, not sparing a moment to cringe at the metallic taste as he watched Yamamoto Genryusai, who had blocked the majority of the tail's attack by allowing the spoke to pass clean through him first, altering the projected path and thus saving Ichigo's life.

He watched the old man's eyes open and look at him like he had just been born, "To the end... You really were a troublesome Ryoka." The Head Captain said, amusement rippling through every syllable, "But... Sometimes you need a young person around... To change things for the better; to wipe away stagnation and repetition. And by... The Soul King you did that Kurosaki Ichigo. You changed Seireitei... And everyone in her for the better..."

Ichigo swallowed hard, "Y-Yamamoto-Taichou... You... You saved me..." he said a little thickly.

"I did... Because out of the two of us... The one who can bring the most to the Shinigami... Is you. I am an old man... Senile and slowly losing power." He paused and wheezed, "You are young... And stronger than I will ever be, and ever was..." Yamamoto's eyes seemed to twinkle slightly as his broken katana fell from his limp hands, "Lead them on, Kurosaki-Taichou... Become the man your mother and father wanted to you to: a good man. Never lose your morals or your fighting instinct... Never let anyone tell you that when you fought for your heart... You were wrong... Lead with honour and... Respect."

Ichigo's eyes welled up slightly as he listened to his words, swallowing the lump which had formed in his throat, "I will do everything in my power... To do as you ask. I promise."

"I know you'll do well. I have a feeling... That you alone can bring the three worlds closer together. So I will leave it... In your capable hands..."

Ichigo's breath hitched as the spike in his side ripped free suddenly and hurled Yamamoto aside, he watched the Head Captain's limp form roll across the ground before becoming still. He heard the screams of dismay from Ukitake and Kyoraku as they caught up and watched their sensei and father figure slump unmoving on the ground.

He heard the running footsteps of Stark and Aizen as they ran towards him to make sure that he was alright, their thoughts no longer on the dragon Zanpakto which patrolled the boarder.

Anger began to writhe under the surface and bubbled with infinite generosity, as it wiped away the memory of the pain in his side and allowed him to stand.

Wiping the Head Captain's blood from his face, his expression set into one of cold; hard determination and resolve. He took three shaking steps forward before he began to regain his footing and strode with more conviction, drawing Zangetsu from his back and listening to the quiet advice which his Zanpakto and his Hollow were providing.

"Are you alright?" his husband asked softly.

"Not in the fucking slightest. I'm pissed off and I am sending this bastard straight after his master." He half growled in response.

"That is a good plan." Aizen offered, "Does anyone actually know how to fight a dragon?"

"Nope... But I am about to find out." Ichigo murmured at the dragon that was Ryujin Jakka, "Back me up." He stated with cool willpower.

Aizen swiftly pulled Ichigo's hand to the blade o his own katana, "To prevent you being affected while I show Ryujin Jakka my Shikai." He explained before he looked at the dragon, "Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu."

A moment passed before the dragon swung in the opposite direction and began to attack an imaginary foe, distracting him from reality. Ichigo flash-stepped forwards and brought his black blade down against the dragon's back, his eyes widening as the attack was blocked by the thick, hard scales. He hit the ground as the blow reverberated up his arm and made his teeth chatter.

He staggered back to his feet and faltered as the dragon's tail snapped towards him again, apparently, hitting it made the illusion break. Aizen scowled slightly as the beast broke the illusion and almost pouted, he supposed it was to be expected of the Head Captain's Zanpakto though.

At the same time, Stark and Aizen moved forwards; the latter blocked Ryujin Jakka's tail with more success that Yamamoto had done and leapt into a more aggressive stance as he began combating th dragon's wide arsenal of attacks, allowing Stark to steady Ichigo.

The former Primera rested a hand on his husband's back and steadied him after his rough introduction to fighting a dragon.

"Ichigo..." he murmured, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he ground out, holding the wound in his side as he glowered at the red beast before them.

"No you're not. Stop trying to be brave, you'll get yourself killed." Stark said sternly, half dragging his loved one away from the fight.

With a spark of fortune finally on their side, Inoue; Ishida and Chad arrived at the very moment and rushed to their friend's side.

"Inoue..." Ichigo sat down and pulled his kosode open to reveal the hindering wound he had sustained while Yamamoto had tried to protect him, "Can you please heal me?"

"O course Kurosaki-kun!" she exclaimed and held her hands out, "Santen Kisshun, I reject."

Ichigo watched with a closer eye than before as her power worked, he relaxed slightly while he was healed, knowing Aizen could hold the fort for a while.

When his side was healed, just a few moments later, he let out a sigh of relief and as he tied his kosode shut again, "Thanks Inoue." He paused and looked at her for several second; a precarious plan forming in his mind, "Do me a favour and stay out of the fight this time. I have an idea of how to end this whole thing but I am going to need your help." He told her before he stood up and released his Bankai.

"I'll be here and waiting Kurosaki-kun. Good luck!" she smiled.

"Don't worry Inoue... I'll definitely win!" he grinned at her before snapping on his Vizard mask and shooting forwards, flitting past Aizen and sweeping his sword around, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he roared.

Stark observed for a moment as his powerful and wilful husband fought before he sighed and used Sonido to rejoin the fight, releasing his Resurrection form with a growl of his Zanpakto's name.

The three began to work in resonance with each other; whenever Ichigo pulled back, Aizen stepped in and they were shadowed and supported by continual air fire from Stark's powerful guns. Before long they were joined by the aerial attacks of a Quincy Bow and the cries of 'El Directo' from Chad.

No matter how hard they pushed, it didn't seem to damage him; without a doubt Ichigo knew that this was the strongest foe he had ever fought. And at the moment they were struggling for their lives.

"Call out! Benihime!"

"Howl! Zabimaru!"

"Scatter! Senbonzakura!"

Ichigo's head snapped around suddenly as he heard those three all too familiar names, his eyes widening as he saw the truth before him.

The extendable blade of Zabimaru wrapped around Ryujin Jakka's thick neck, as Renji dug his heels into the ground and refused to move from his stance, holding the beast's head in place.

The lethal petals of Senbonzakura worked in beat with the high speed casting of Kidou which Byakuya was chanting, blasts of blue lightening twinned with turbulent pink blossoms struck the dragon's body and coiled around its wings and legs, limiting its movement.

And Benihime, the princess who revealed the regal streak in Urahara Kisuke's soul, sent streaks of blood red energy which were similar to the Espada's Bara, and distracted Ryujin Jakka.

Ichigo saw his change. It was success or death. The new arrivals had caused the beast to reveal its weakest spot, which was the most dangerous spot to reach. He gritted his teeth and ran, half jumping through the gap in Senbonzakura's petals so that he could reach Ryujin Jakka.

He watched the dragon break through Zabimaru's restrains and its head snapped down towards him; he ducked and twisted, plunging the full length of his katana into the dragon's chest before he scoured its body and clambered up onto its head. He took a breath before yelling as he slammed the blade down into the top of his skull.

He dropped his sword as Ryujin Jakka relinquished an agonisingly loud screech, and clapped his hands over his ears; gasping as the body beneath him lurched forwards and he was thrown from the giant creature's head onto the hard ground below where his head made contact and seemed to bounce before he skidded to a stop and felt he ground shake as the dragon crumpled behind him.

He opened his eyes and winced as he was blinded by sunlight. It was wonderfully warm, like a summer day. He looked around, blood rolling down the side of his face from the gash in his hairline, realising with surprise that it was not the sun causing the heat at all.

He had been swallowed into a sphere of dying flames, dancing around him in a slow tango, when they grew near they didn't burn his skin; instead they warmed his soul and made him feel... Better.

Chestnut eyes went wider as he was greeted by the face of the dragon again, this time formed out of a particularly thick cluster of the embers around them both. He wondered if this was the soul of the sword.

"Alas, you have freed me too late, young warrior."

Ichigo almost flinched when the aged voice echoed around him and he finally understood. He had fallen unconscious after the fight and by some coincidence or for some real purpose, Ryujin Jakka's fading soul had meandered into his inner world and they had temporarily connected.

"R-Ryujin Jakka..." he licked his lips, "I'm sorry for your loss... Yamamoto-Taichou~"

"He died how he wanted to die, fighting for his Goeti. For some time, he has spoken to me concerning his eventual demise. He knew it was drawing close... The aged can sense these things, my boy. And he was at peace; I only wish it had not been at my hands."

Ichigo swallowed, "He knew he was going to die?"

"We both did. There comes a time when even the strongest cannot evade death any longer. It claims us all in the end; what good would it be for us to linger forever?" he chuckled, "I know for certain that it simply means we make more mistakes."

The strawberry ran a hand through his hair as he listened, "But... To sense your own death I... It seems so final and so... So saddening." He shook his head, "I'm sorry I wish I could have done something."

"Child, there was nothing you could have done. It was our time to die, However I have been gifted these moments to speak to you of important matters." The dragon bowed his head so that they were eye to eye, "Do not allow Jushiro or Shunsui to act recklessly in the way of Yamamoto's death. Look out for them and help them through their grief."

"I will do my very best, you have my word." He answered softly.

"Then listen to my words and heed them. Koga abuses Muramasa. He ignores his opinions and used his power for his own gain. He treats him like a tool... And there is his greatest weakness. If you can get Muramasa to listen to reason you can weaken Koga and possibly save a mostly innocent Zanpakto."

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?" Ichigo asked, "If he doesn't listen then-"

"You have a power Ichigo. Your words reach the very souls of beings. You changed Soul Society; I know that you changed Yamamoto, think of your achievements. They happened because you talked to people around you and you believed in what you were doing. Talking is the most powerful attack of all."

Ichigo swallowed considered his words before nodding, "Thank you... I think I understand what I have to do now."

"Good... Good," he sighed softly and lifted his head, "Then... I can rest in peace and be reunited with my master in death."

Ichigo felt his eyes well up as he watched the embers beginning to fade away, one tickled is nose before dying out and he felt a blissful warmth swell in his heart. The flames simmered out completely and the sky lightened to reveal the skyscraper scene of his inner world, where Shirosaki and Tensa were waiting for him.

They caught him as his legs buckled and sat with him between them.

"King! Ya alright?! Wha' was wit' tha big fiery thing?!" the albino demanded.

"Ichigo?" Tensa added in concern.

"I..." he swallowed, "I am fine." He concluded, "Ryujin Jakka just wanted... To talk to me..."

Tensa frowned slightly, "That was Ryujin Jakka? Why was he in our inner world?"

"Coincidence." He replied, "Or luck. Listen... I need to involve you in a plan I have. I think I know how to end this Rebellion. Tensa, if you do your Zanpakto think and converse with the other Zanpakto, specifically Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, Benihime, and the other Captain Class Zanpakto who are back under the control of their Shinigami counterparts. Shiro, I need you to do the same thing with the Vizards and the Former Espada Zanpakto. Got it?"

"Got it." They said in unison.

"Then I will begin."

Outside of Ichigo's inner world, the scarlet body of the dragon-Zanpakto they had defeated was glowing and slowly began to change shape, until all that remained was the broken fragments of a katana upon the ground.

Stark and Aizen were sat side by side as Inoue healed Ichigo's head injury; Byakuya and Renji had taken a seat on the cracked concrete foundations of one of the destroyed buildings with Urahara; Kyoraku and Ukitake had covered the remains of their Sensei and were not collecting fragments of Ryujin Jakka's blade to lay to rest with Yamamoto.

It was like a spark suddenly flickered into life between them all, their eyes closed in total harmony and there was a swift but gentle rise in their reiatsu as, at the same time, Ichigo's plan was set into motion; Tensa and Shirosaki spread the information Ichigo had relayed to them through their Zanpakto link.

The eerie phenomenon only lasted a matter of minutes, in which time, Ishida; Chad and Inoue where subjected to a rare and exquisite sight.

And then, one by one, the collection of Shinigami and lone Arrancar stirred once more, eyes opening and reiatsu returning to normal. At the same moment, Ichigo came around and slowly sat up, wiping the almost dry blood from the side of his face before shaking off Inoue's concerns and standing up.

"Excellent! It worked! This is a good start!" he clapped his hands together and then ran a hand through his hair, shaking out the dust and debris, "So, any questions concerning my plan?" Ten pairs of eyes fixed on him as he spoke, seemingly gleeful despite the rising death toll.

"How can you smile at a time like this?" Kyoraku asked, standing up and facing the strawberry fully, "This is not time for excitability and smiling! Our leader is dead, Kurosaki-Taichou!"

Ichigo met him head on, "And would he allow for Soul Society to crumble in the wake of any of our deaths? His is not a matter of personal vendetta, Kyoraku-Taichou; this is a matter of ending Koga's reign of terror once and for all. You can either help... Or you can sit here mourning a man who is no longer here to listen or to take note of your grief. The choice is yours. But I will be doing whatever I can to avenge his death, and the deaths of the other allies we have lost, by way of sending Koga to death." The strawberry spoke ruthlessly, his eyes glinting with the resolve of his words.

"Shunsui..." Ukitake ventured, resting a hand on the other's arm, "There is a time, and a place for our grieving and now complies to neither statement."

"You..." the brunet slumped slowly, "You are right... I apologise Ichigo."

The berry waved it aside, "I understand your grief." He murmured, "Losing a parent, blood relative or not, is hard."

He turned and began to pace slightly, rubbing his chin in thought, "But it is even harder when you do not do anything to avenge them. It is time to take your heads out of the sand and fight Koga with every ounce of power that you possess because he will not stop otherwise! There are going to be casualties, but there will be a darn sight more if we do not act right now! The enemy is one and we are one; if you turn your back on things you will weaken; if you stop fighting you will age and falter... But if you face forward and become one with your Zanpakto we can end this war!" he yelled and faced them, drawing his sword at the same time, "We end this... NOW!"

Stark, Renji, Byakuya, and Aizen stood, each drawing their Zanpakto the same as Ichigo; after a moment Ukitake smiled encouragingly at his friend before he and Kyoraku both drew their katana as well. Ishida, Inoue, and Chad stood as well and despite not having Zanpakto they nodded to Ichigo in confirmation that they were behind him on this.

"We do this for Soul Society, we do this for justice, and we do this for the comrades that we have lost!" Ichigo told them, "For Yamamoto Genryusai, for Szayel... For everyone!"

Despite feeling a little cheesy, Ichigo felt confidence flow through him, and for the first time since the whole rebellion had begun and his honeymoon had been interrupted, he actually felt like they could win.

He walked over to Urahara who had remained quiet during the event and looked down at him, "So... How did you get here Hat-and-Clogs? I thought you were exiled from Soul Society with a creepy barrier thing to keep you out?"

"The barrier was instated by the Head Captain, as soon as he died I felt he barrier break down."

Ichigo nodded, "Well I am glad that you came here. We need everyone we can to put an end to this thing. Are you with us?"

"I have always been with you, Kurosaki-san." The blond smiled and stood up with a stretch, "I was simply daydreaming."

He turned and walked over to Byakuya, "Are you full healed now?"

"Very nearly," the noble responded, "Nothing I cannot handle or cope with that is to say."

"Alright, but don't push yourself too hard."

"Tch, who do you think you are talking to?" Byakuya responded, smirking at him slightly.

Ichigo chuckled and looked around in time to see two Hell Butterflies flapping in front of him; he took the first message and frowned slightly, "Ne, Byakuya, Koga has taken over Division Six and the position as Head of the Kuchiki Household after reporting your death. Apparently Councillor Norio was injured during the transaction."

Byakuya gritted his teeth at the news, "Truly, the sooner we end that stupid man's existence the better. I cannot imagine the horror which he might be unleashing."

Ichigo sighed in agreement before accepting the second message and faltering at its contents, he shooed it away with haste and tensed momentarily as he felt Stark's arms slid around his middle.

"Are you alright, Ai?" the brunet asked softly.

"No... Not really." He turned in his arms and looked up at him, "Stark I... The second Hell Butterfly's message it..." he faltered and swallowed hard, "I don't know what to make of it..."

"Well why don't you start by telling me what it said and we can work through it together." He replied, kissing his forehead.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded closing his eyes, "It was from Central 46..." he licked his lips and took a breath, "They have made a decision on who should replace Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou."

"I see... They don't waste much time do they? He hasn't been dead an hour." Stark frowned slightly before looking at his lover's torn expression, "Did they tell you who they have elected?"

"Yes."

"And who was it?"

"Well... That's the thing... You see..." he trailed off and looked away.

**A/N: Competition time ~ So, the Head Captain is no more and I have cruelly left you on a cliff-hanger for this reason: who do you think should be the next Head Captain, here are your choices: **

**Ukitake Jushiro OR Kyoraku Shunsui OR Kurosaki Ichigo OR a joint partnership between Ukitake and Kyoraku? Please review your answers and whichever option has the highest amount will happen!**

**The choice is yours!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is an interlude chapter to conclude the vote for Head Captain: so far there are 2 votes for Kyoraku becoming Head Captain, 2 votes for Ukitake becoming Head Captain. As there was only 1 vote for Ichigo I have now closed that option; it is between Ukitake or Kyoraku (or you can still chose for a joint partnership) please state your vote in a review and hopefully we will have a decision for Chapter Sixteen!**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter Fourteen: What Urahara Did Next:**

Urahara sat down as he watched Ichigo and the others leave through the Garganta and returned upstairs to check on Byakuya's condition. When he got there, the noble and his redhead guard dog were in the exact same positions that they had been before he had gone down to open the pathway to the other world; he sighed and stuck some water on to boil so that they could enjoy some tea when he finally got around to waking Renji up.

Sitting beside the redhead, he began poking him in the ribs to wake him up, ducking as Renji nearly swung at him in shock as he jolted into awareness.

"Abarai-san... Calm down." The blond laughed nervously, "I just wanted to give you some tea and stop you getting a crick in your neck."

"Eh? Oh... Sorry Urahara-san..." the red pineapple accepted the drink and yawned, rolling his shoulders and looking at his unconscious lover, "I guess all this worry has knocked me out."

"Try not to worry Abarai-san, Byakuya is a strong guy; he'll pull through." He smiled, "Ichigo and the others have gone to sort things out now."

"What?! They went without me? Damn it!" he huffed and looked at his tea."  
Urahara patted his shoulder, "Ichigo knew you would be happier here with Byakuya; you would have been constantly fretting if you went with them and left them behind after all."

"Mm... I guess that's true. Still, I don't like the idea of them rushing off alone." He pouted.

Sitting back in their seats, the two discussed pointless things as the time ticked past; falling silent only as they ran out of things to talk about.

Renji set his empty cup aside and shuffled forwards again, resting his hand over Byakuya's and sighing softly as he watched his peaceful expression, "Do you think he's dreaming?" he asked the blond beside him.

"I couldn't say." Urahara responded honestly, "Due to the nature of his sleep it is hard to determine whether he is in a comatose state or a normal slumbering state."

"Oh, okay... I suppose it doesn't really matter either way so long as he is recovering." He shrugged and smiled weakly, "Besides this way I get to see him sleep for longer than I normally do. It amazes me how such a stiff person can look so totally relaxed asleep."

Urahara sniggered into the final dregs of his tea at Renji's comment and patted his chest as he almost choked, concealing his amusement with a vigorous nod of agreement as the other looked at him; the blond then got to his feet, "I'm going to go and prepare us a bite to eat, I won't be long Abarai-san." He waved a hand and disappeared from the room.

Renji watched him go before he chuckled and looked back at Byakuya; his eyes widening as he saw his eyes flicker slightly and he stood up quickly, leaning over him, and cupping his cheek, "Byakuya? Can you hear me?" he asked, "Try, and open your eyes for me if you can hear me."

It was a breathtaking moment before Byakuya's steel grey eyes finally slid open and looked around a little hazily before they focused on him.

"Oh thank the Soul King..." Renji breathed, brushing his lover's hair out of his face, "Do you need a drink?"

"W-water..." the noble said a little croakily.

"Of course." He nodded and fetched a small glass of cool liquid before he dashed back over and helped him lean up so that he could sip it.

He set the empty glass down a few minutes later and watched in relief as the colour returned to his cheeks and he looked more alive again. He knelt one knee on the edge of the bed, pressing one hand beside the noble's head so that he could hold himself up while he looked down at him.

"Renji... You were being attacked... Are you alright?" Byakuya asked as he became more and more aware of where he was and why.

"Yeah, I let my guard down... But I am fine." He replied, taking his hand gently in his own, "I'm more worried about you... You... Gave us all a pretty big scare you know?"

"I apologise... I let my guard down as well." He murmured, "I will recover. And I will make Koga pay for trampling on my pride like he has."

Renji grinned, "Heh, now that sounds like the Byakuya I know and love."

"Oh-hoh! Byakuya, you're awake!" Urahara beamed from the doorway, holding two plates with sandwiches on.

"Urahara Kisuke..." the noble sighed at the sight of the man sauntering over to the bed.

Renji took his plate from Urahara with a murmur of thanks before handing half of it to his lover with a tender smile; he pressed a kiss to his lips as he saw him go to complain, "You need to build your strength up." He said simply.

"Mm... Alright. Thank you." The nobleman murmured and took a bite of the triangular slice.

Byakuya finished after only a few moments and sighed softly, "I can't sense Ichigo or Stark... Where are they?"

"They've gone to Hueco Mundo to request assistance from Aizen-san." Urahara sighed, "I have been unable to make contact with Seireitei, and I have been unable to stabilize either the Senkaimon or the Garganta to get there. So they have gone to use Aizen's instead.

"That man again..." Byakuya sighed, "He has a hand in many pies... It is a pity we have to keep reverting to assisting him."

"Indeed, however he has helped greatly on several occasions." Urahara agreed reluctantly, "Though I too am still uncomfortable with asking for his assistance."

"Will we be able to go after them?" Byakuya asked, "I know I am still weakened from my injury but we should consider the possibility that they will need backup."

"Always the warrior..." Renji sighed.

"I am have practically completed a means of stabilizing the Senkaimon so that you and Renji can get right there without having to go through Las Noches. It's ready to use and we just have to wait a little longer for your injury to heal before you and-" he trailed off as the most peculiar feeling washed over him and he frowned faintly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What's wrong Urahara-san?" Renji asked as the blond remained quiet for several long minutes.

"I... Uh, yeah I think so..." he rubbed his forehead before his eyes lit up with realisation; he cursed suddenly, "I think something has happened in Soul Society."

"What?!" Byakuya and Renji exclaimed at the same time.

When Urahara failed to respond, Byakuya threw back the bed covers and slowly forced his body to move, pulling his yukata closer around him he staggered before regaining his footing; he held his still healing side and walked over to the blond man.

"Urahara! What's wrong?!" he demanded.

"I think..." he swallowed, "In fact, I am certain..."

"What? What are you certain of?" the noble asked, shaking the man gently.

"My position as an exiled Shinigami has been revoked. Formerly, a barrier or a Kidou was placed on me that would react to a Senkaimon and prevent me from passing through them... But I just felt it lift..." he explained a little incoherently.

Renji questioned curiously, "Why would that happen?"

"The... Death of the one who placed it upon me... Yamamoto Genryusai."

Byakuya and Renji both stared for a moment before Byakuya spoke, "We have to get there! Urahara-san you have to open the Senkaimon! There may not be a lot of time!"

The blond stared at him for a moment before he licked his lips and nodded, "Very well. If you are certain you are ready, get dressed; I will go and fetch Benihime and return in a moment."

Byakuya nodded once and watched him go before he turned to Renji who was already holding up a fresh uniform for him, he chuckled, "I thought you would fight me all the way about returning so soon after waking up."

"You wouldn't listen anyway." The redhead responded with a smirk, "Besides, if something is going down... I am not going on my bloody own."

"Ah, fair enough then." He sighed and allowed his lover to assist him in getting dressed.

They finished in time to see Urahara return with his sword at his side; the blond stopped in front of them and he smiled weakly as he dropped his hat onto his head and slashed his Zanpakto, opening the Senkaimon in a single sweep.

The blond glowered at the passage before he took a breath and reached out a tentative hand towards it; his eyes widened in confirmation as no barrier arrived to prevent his entering and his fears were established.

Alongside Byakuya and Renji, for the first time in a century he entered the Senkaimon, hurrying alongside them to whatever fate lay beyond the Precipice World.

**A/N:**** So as I said, this was just a little interlude to show you what happened after Ichigo and the others left for Las Noches, and it gives you a final chance to decide who becomes Head Captain. For the final time here are your choices:**

**Ukitake Jushiro**

**Kyoraku Shunsui**

**Ukitake and Kyoraku dual leadership**

**Please choose from only the options presented so that I can come to a conclusion and post the new chapter ASAP! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for the delay in updating, things have been stressful at home and things have had to come before my writing.**

**And, well, the votes are in! A massive thank you to everyone who placed their votes, Ichigo will reveal the outcome promptly!**

**Boy this was a hard chapter to write, I'm not sure why but *passes out* I struggled with it. I hope it is an enjoyable chapter, please review and share your thoughts.**

**Chapter Sixteen: Ultimate Revival:**

Ichigo tensed momentarily as he felt Stark's arms slid around his middle before he relaxed.

"Are you alright, Ai?" the brunet asked softly.

"No... Not really." He turned in his arms and looked up at him, "Stark I... The second Hell Butterfly's message it..." he faltered and swallowed hard, "I don't know what to make of it..."

"Well why don't you start by telling me what it said and we can work through it together." He replied, kissing his forehead.

Ichigo swallowed and nodded closing his eyes, "It was from Central 46..." he licked his lips and took a breath, "They have made a decision on who should replace Yamamoto-Sou-Taichou."

"I see... They don't waste much time do they? He hasn't been dead an hour." Stark frowned slightly before looking at his lover's torn expression, "Did they tell you who they have elected?"

"Yes."

"And who was it?"

"Well... That's the thing... You see..." he trailed off and looked at Ukitake and Kyoraku who were stood together talking quietly, "Things really are changing in Soul Society. Central 46's decision... Is that Yamamoto's two best students take on a dual leadership role."

Stark's eyes widened for a moment before he too looked at the pair, "You mean-"

"Yes. And they have left it to me to inform them." He sighed and straightened himself up, brushing the dirt and dried blood from his uniform.

"Why would they leave it to you to tell them the result?" the brunet asked.

"Because..." he looked at him expressionlessly, "Central 46 nearly chose me."

"What?!"

Ichigo smiled at his reaction and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm glad they didn't pick me." He said quietly, "I have enough responsibility as it is! And I don't have the experience like they do."

Stark smiled and reached out, resting a hand on his shoulder, "Go and give them the good news Ichigo. Despite their grief I am certain it will surprise them both."

"... You're right." He nodded once and grinned before he turned and disappeared in a flicker of Shunpo.

The strawberry haired Taichou arrived a short distance from the two longest servicing Shinigami, "Ukitake-Taichou, Kyoraku-Taichou," he began, "I have some news for you before we head out to find Koga."

"What's wrong Kurosaki-Taichou?" Ukitake asked with a weak smile.

"Only moments ago I received the message, from Central 46 declaring their choice for who should replace Yamamoto-Taichou as the Head Captain," he murmured before he bowed to them, "Their decision is definite. They desire Ukitake Jushiro, and Kyoraku Shunsui, to dual lead together as they were unable to choose between your extensive and consistently excellent profiles."

The two stared at him for several moments before they shared a look of surprise, "You mean to say that they desire two Head Captains?!" Ukitake asked.

"They do, although they would usually continue to vote until there was a unanimous decision they were unable to do so, and the only way to resolve the problem was to suggest that you to rule together, at which point, all 46 councillors votes for the action to be taken. They have full confidence that because of your long history of friendship there will be no disputes between you, and you will be able to rule side by side with ease." Ichigo told them.

"Well," Kyoraku murmured, "I do wish they had at least allowed us to mourn the passing of our Sensei before pouncing this upon us, but if they are decided and there are no complaints I suppose we have no choice but to follow suit. What do you say Jushiro?"

"I agree, it is callous to spring this on us when we have only just lost Yamamoto-Taichou, however I understand that they require a stable leading figure to maintain peace in the Soul Society. And I have no qualms about their choice." The white haired Captain agreed after a moment of contemplation.

Ichigo straightened up and smiled, "I will leave it to the two of you to inform the other Taichou when the time is right, for now, with your permission, we should move out to locate Koga, and end this rebellion."

"Of course Kurosaki-Taichou, get them on their feet." The brunet nodded before he looked around, "I have one question."

"What is it, sir?" he asked.

"Where did Sousuke-kun disappear to?"

Ichigo's head snapped around and his eyes narrowed as he discovered Aizen had indeed disappeared, "I don't know, however, under the terms of the temporary treaty we both signed, I don't think he will cause any trouble."

"I will leave it up to you to find him once this whole thing is over, and then we can discuss this 'temporary treaty' you mentioned." The brunet Taichou murmured, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"Yes, sir!" he responded before turning and heading back over to the group behind him, he winked at Stark who smiled in return.

"Okay guys, if you're all ready, it's time to go." He announced loudly, "Are you all clear on what you have to do?" he nodded once as everyone murmured their answers.

He watched as everyone got to his feet before he walked over to Inoue, "Can you manage it?"

"Absolutely Kurosaki-kun! You can count on me!" she smiled.

"I know I can." He ruffled her hair before watching as Ishida put an arm around her so that they could Hirenkyaku together; the strawberry then joined Stark and smiled at him, "Let's go then." He murmured.

With only a moment's pause, they all moved off and away from the scene of Yamamoto and Ryujin Jakka's death. They headed back towards the city, where fresh smoke could be seen rising from several areas behind the white walls.

Rushing through the West gate, they infiltrated Seireitei again and kept their hands on their Zanpakto. Ichigo glanced at the surrounding Shinigami, Humans, and single Arrancar.

"Everybody split!" he called, "Take out your designated targets, and then reconvene on my position!"

With a chorus of: 'yes, sir' they split up, leaving Ichigo; Stark; Ishida; Chad and Inoue on the path they were following.

"I hope your plan works Ichigo..." Stark murmured as they moved onto the rooftops and increased their speed, "If it doesn't I fear what might happen."

"Don't worry... It will work. I'm sure of it." The strawberry murmured in response, his eyes narrowing as they approached Koga's reiatsu.

"Kurosaki-kun's plans always pull through!" Inoue smiled from Ishida's grasp.

"Thanks Inoue..." he chuckled before turning serious and dropping down in the grass field.

He stood up and glanced around quickly before his eyes settled on Koga's form, he was wearing the Division Six haori and the official Kuchiki family scarf. The newly promote Shinigami had his back to them, but Ichigo was certain that he already knew of their presence.

"I'm guessing that Yamamoto died since his reiatsu has faded. Did they kill each other?" the Kuchiki asked, glancing over his shoulder at the new arrivals.

"No, we put Ryujin Jakka to rest ourselves." Ichigo answered before he walked forwards, drawing his Zanpakto, "And now it is time to do the same to you."

"Tut-tut, don't you know that attacking a fellow Captain is a criminal offence?"

"You were only made Taichou on the assumption that Kuchiki Byakuya was dead. And unfortunately for you, you lack the ability to kill a man like that." The strawberry smirked slightly and raised an eyebrow, "I'm here to strip you of your position as Taichou of Division Six."

"Oh are you? I'd like to see you try. Whisper, Muramasa!" Koga unsheathed his Zanpakto and Muramasa appeared, gliding towards Ichigo with his talon like fingers outstretched, ready to take control of his Zanpakto for a second time.

Ichigo's smirk widened slightly before he closed his eyes and dropped his head slightly, "Inoue. Now!" he called confidently.

"Shunshunrikka, Santen Kesshun!" she held her hands out as her hair clips glowed and flew from her hair, she used her newer control over her powers to mould the barrier into a triangular pyramid which closed shut around Ichigo and Muramasa, sealing them both inside, "I reject."

Koga's eyes widened slightly before he growled, "Hadou 4: Byakurai!" he yelled as he pointed at the barrier.

"Danku." A voice said from behind him, a white barrier formed between the Kidou and Ichigo.

Koga spun around and his green eyes widened as he saw Byakuya stood there with his hand raised, the remnants of the Kidou flickering around his fingertips. His teeth clenched together as he saw the redheaded baboon that had made it possible for him to 'kill' Byakuya appear beside him, cloaked in a pick fur jacket which hung around his shoulders.

"Hihiō Zabimaru." The redhead called, his sword transforming in an instant into a giant segmented serpent with a flaming red mane and yellow slit-like eyes.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya iterated as he dropped his sword and it was swallowed by the ground.

Koga's expression darkened as a two rows of large blades emerged on either side of the rightful Kuchiki Head and his Fuku-Taichou, "How are you alive?" he growled, turning to face the pair with his sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"Simple. You have neither the power nor the strength to defeat me. Your claws cannot reach me, Kuchiki Koga." The raven haired noble answered, "And now... I will be taking my scarf back before you sully it any further with your filth."

"You won't even touch a hair on my head." The other Kuchiki scoffed.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed very slightly before he swept a hand forward and the blades surrounding him disintegrated into an ocean of pink petals, "Renji, I leave it to you to ensure Ichigo is not interrupted." He murmured before he vanished amongst the torrent of petals.

Renji nodded once, despite no longer seeing his Taichou and moved forwards with his giant Bankai; he flash-stepped over to the cage in which Ichigo and Muramasa were trapped and coiled his Bankai around it, ensuring he could protect it from every angle in danger approached.

Stark, Ishida and Chad looked around suddenly as they sensed fast approaching reiatsu and realised that Ukitake, Kyoraku and Urahara had successfully done their part of the plan, and had gather the other Taichou and Fuku-Taichou who hadn't been badly injured during the rebellion.

Pair by pair they arrived, Ukitake and Kyoraku first, then Urahara with Yoruichi and Soi-Fon, Gin and Kira came next, as well as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto who had Hinamori tagging along with them, Shinji appeared a distance away with the other Vizards and finally Kenpachi arrived with the Arrancar excluding Grimmjow.

Only a heart beat later there were crows and jeers emanating from behind him; he turned slightly and saw that the group of Zanpakto who were still under Muramasa's control had followed the mass of Shinigami reiatsu, just as Ichigo had surmised.

Koga growled as he flash-stepped just out of the path of the petals, noticing the arrival of the others, he spat blood from where he had been struck once by the petals and looked at the Zanpakto who were still under the control of the rather trapped Muramasa, "Don't just stand there! Fight your blasted rebellion!" he hollered at them, "This is your chance to end them all!"

Thanks to Muramasa's power they listened and instantaneously attacked, each lunging whole heartedly at the Shinigami, Arrancar and Vizards.

Inside his inner world, Ichigo threw his fist into Muramasa's face, following up with three kicks and a further two punches before Shiro appeared out of nowhere and booted him squarely in the face.

"Good timing." Ichigo commented as his inner Hollow came to a stop beside him, "Where's Tensa?"

"I'm right here." The black haired Zanpakto replied from his other side.

"Alright, Shiro and I will keep you covered while you tap into Senbonzakura's conscience and replay the battle with Koga in here. If this goes correctly, Muramasa will be shown Koga's true colours. The rest is up to Byakuya." The strawberry murmured.

"Understood." Tensa nodded before he closed his eyes and began to glow a pale blue shade as he connected with the Samurai clad Zanpakto.

Ichigo looked at Shiro before they shared an affirmation and both drew their swords, flash-stepping towards Muramasa.

Byakuya swarmed Koga in petals, briefly sensing a change in Senbonzakura's reiatsu and taking note of it as he got closer to his enemy and summoned Senbonzakura back into his sword form, taking a swipe at the other Kuchiki.

"You seem unconcerned about your Zanpakto's welfare while trapped in that barrier. Are you that uncaring?" he asked as they came into close quarter combat.

"He can handle himself," the other responded, "Besides, he is a mere tool."

"What?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly, "I cannot believe you just called your own Zanpakto a tool..."

"You heard me. He abandoned me for decades when I was imprisoned; whatever happens to him now is nothing short of what he deserves." Koga snarled.

"Tch, such cold heartedness is unbefitting the image of the Kuchiki family. Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel; with light, divide this into six!" he held up a hand and fired the Kidou at his relative, watching as he was impaled and unable to move any further.

Muramasa froze suddenly and a small frown formed on his face as a screen popped up inside Ichigo's mind and revealed the battle between Byakuya and Koga, along with sound. His ice blue eyes widened as their voices filled the room and his shoulders slumped in response to his supposed "master's" voice.

Ichigo grabbed Shirosaki's arm as the albino went to renew the attack and shook his head, gesturing to the frozen Zanpakto, "It's working." He whispered.

Inoue's head snapped up suddenly as she sensed the change within the barrier she had created and she stood up from where she had been kneeling while Chad and Ishida made sure no one interfered with her barrier at her end of things.

She held out her hands, "Shunshunrikka." She called out, watching as the barrier altered and freed Ichigo, leaving only Muramasa imprisoned. She ran over and rested her hand on her orange haired friend's shoulder, "Did it work Kurosaki-kun?!"

"Yeah, you did brilliantly Inoue, thanks." He smiled at her and rested a hand on her hair, "You know what to do next and when?" he asked.

"Yes! I will do it!" she grinned and looked around, "Just let me know when to release Muramasa-san."

"I will." He nodded, _'You hear that Tensa? Let the lady know when she needs to release him.'_

'_**Of course, but are you certain that this is a good idea? If it goes wrong-'**_

'_It will work. I'm certain of it. One hundred percent certain.'_

Ichigo's eyes narrowed suddenly and he flipped around, shielding Inoue behind him as they were abruptly set upon by a woman with long jet black hair and six arms. There was no need to guess whose Zanpakto she was, Nnoitra's resurrection appearance was very striking and there was no forgetting the six arms and six scythes he wielded when he went into that form.

"Santa Teresa..." he greeted, meeting her primary scythe with his Zanpakto.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." She replied, smirking slightly at him, "You are as exciting as Nnoitra always suggested. Quite the fan base you have going..."

"Tell me about it. Between him, Grimmjow and Kenpachi I never get any time to train alone. They all love getting their butts kicked." He replied.

"Allow me to alter your theory on that..." she hissed slowly before she stuck her tongue out and without warning fired a brilliant yellow cero at him.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned, shielding Inoue with his own body and preparing for the cero to hit home; he glanced around when there was an explosion which rippled heat over his neck and he gasped as he saw a burst of pink petals covering them in a protective dome. As the petals swamped back over to Byakuya as he continued fighting Koga Ichigo grabbed his sword and summoned his Bankai.

"KEEP YOU EYES ON YOUR OWN FIGHT! YOU GREEDY ASSHOLE!" he yelled at the noble in good humour before he pushed Inoue towards Ishida and ran at Santa Teresa.

He ducked the first two scythes, feeling a third snag his arm and a fourth catch his shin; he successfully knocked the next two aside with his reiatsu and met the sixth with his katana, he pushed hard and forced the attractive six armed female back several staggering steps before he arched his sword down towards her, "Getsuga Tenshou!"

He saw lashings of yellow and realised she had neutralised his attack with a cero; he ran forwards and leapt into a swift burst of Shunpo. Several effigies of him appeared around her as he grew faster and faster, to the very limit of his Bankai's power. When he sufficiently saw her eyes were blurred enough he lunged and aimed the tip of his katana towards her chest.

His eyes widened as she turned suddenly and captured his blade between two of her scythes before she snapped a third out towards him and caught him around the side of his neck. He twisted and untangled their blades before he shot to the side and rolled across the floor several paces. Touching his neck and feeling the warm slickness of blood which was dripping from the long thin slice which she had made.

"Good evasion... Had you been a second slower to an inch shorter I would have had your head on a spike right now..." Santa Teresa smirked.

"Then it is a good job that I am faster and taller, ne?" he replied, disappearing in a flicker of Shunpo before he appeared above her and held out a hand, "Number 63: Sajo Sabaku." His eyes narrowed as he watched the golden Kidou chains bind her in place; he took the opportunity of her distraction to shot forwards with his sword aimed at her chest for the second time.

Ichigo's eyes widened abruptly as a foreign sword knocked his aside and he watched in surprise as Nnoitra himself shot passed with his manic grin intact, "Hands off my girl, Shinigami!" he yelled before engaging his Zanpakto.

The strawberry stood dumbfounded for a moment before he sighed and turned around, his expression stiffened as he found himself face to face with a child with a skull mask which covered half of her face, and a large axe for a weapon; clad in purple. He gulped slightly as he recognised the skull from Barragan's resurrection form.

"Arrogante?" he asked, almost hopeful that it was a mistake.

"Yep that's me!" she beamed at him and clapped her hands together, "I bet I'm not what you were expecting for Bara-Bara's sword release am I?!"

He swallowed, "No... Not exactly." He said, trying to hold back laughter at her nickname for Barragan.

"No... Bara-Bara was the same when I walked into him!" she laughed before sweeping a hand to the side and summoned a large black axe from nowhere, "Now... Let's crack some skulls!"

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly and he jumped back several paces, watching as an eerie purple mist began to stretch towards him, killing the grass which is crawled over and rotting away at the earth as it moved towards him.

"Shit." He muttered and lifted his Zanpakto again, sparing a glance towards Koga and Byakuya, and then at Muramasa before he looked back at the child before him, "Getsuga Tenshou!" he cried and fired the arch of black and red light towards her.

He faltered and gawped slightly as her power simply rotted straight through his attack. Pausing and thinking back he sighed as he recalled Stark talking to him about Barragan's power; the girl was going to be a difficult one to fight, especially if she kept aging his attacks into nothingness.

Of course, there was one way to defeat her: "Inoue!" he yelled, "Come over here if you can!"

The young girl looked around with wide eyes and glanced at the barrier which she was keeping around Muramasa before she nodded and ran towards him, ducking a flying Zanpakto as it was thrown in her direction and shielding herself with another barrier as a cero gone awry nearly hit her. She danced her way across the field towards him.

"What is it Kurosaki-kun?" she asked as she finally reached him.

"Can you make another barrier? Without releasing Muramasa?" he asked, pulling her out of the way as a plume of purple time consuming energy moved towards them.

"Of course, it's as easy as breathing Kurosaki-kun. Where do you want it?"

He swallowed, "I will need it around my left hand, and do it as soon as you see that purple stuff eating away at my fingers okay?"

"K-Kurosaki-kun... You can't be serious?" she stared.

"What has to be done has to be done, without question." He replied, "If she isn't stopped she'll age everyone here to death."

"O-Okay... I understand." She nodded and gulped.

The strawberry haired male sucked in a breath before he flash-stepped forwards, reaching out with his left hand, "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all of creation, flutter of wings. Ye who bears the name of man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on the south. Hadou Number 31: Shakkaho!" he yelled, watching as the red ball of light swirled into being and shot towards the girl.

As he had predicted her power ate through the Kidou and headed straight for him; he pressed himself harder, gritting his teeth as the purple mist engulfed his fingers; he stuck the tip of his Zanpakto into the ground and used it to spin and propel himself away from the mist again, "Inoue now!" he yelled as he held up his speedily aging and dissolving arm.

"Santen Kesshun, I reject!" she yelled, cringing at the sight of his bones as his skin was eaten away. A barrier formed around his hand and separated it from his arm; he turned and kicked the barrier surrounded hand with all his might, watching as it shot towards Arrogante with perfect accuracy.

It sped through the purple mist and hit her body squarely, at the same time the barrier broke down and the limb touched her, spreading the purple over her body. Ichigo skidded to a stop and crouched down, holding his arm gently as he watched as the green haired child was aged by her own powers; he looked away as she faded from sight but glanced up as a broken yellow hilted sword clattered on the floor.

He stood up slowly, staggering for a moment before he found his footing and watched as Barragan himself walked over and picked up his sword, "Well handled, Kurosaki." The old man smirked slightly, "I would never have thought of such an ingenious way of defeating my power."

"Yes... Well desperate measures and all that." He muttered before glancing around, he spotted Stark a short distance away, fighting with Kurotsuchi's Zanpakto; he looked around again and saw a fracture in the barrier which was containing Muramasa, "Inoue... Get ready." He breathed.

**A/N:** **I'm going to cut it off there, I think if I tried to fit the rest of my plan into this chapter it would go downhill haha! Hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, I know it has been a very long time since I updated but I regrettably lost my muse for this story. Even as I finally forced myself to attempt writing this chapter yesterday I was struggling like never before. However, about four paragraphs in I got into a pattern and things became easier. I can only hope that this chapter isn't a disappointment to you, please do review and give me your thoughts.**

**I can also say with certainty that... Sadly, the final chapter (the epilogue) is all that remains. A huge thanks to everyone who has supported the stories, without you all I would never have been able to write the trilogy. I hope you have enjoyed it :)**

**Chapter Seventeen: Coming To The Correct Conclusion:**

Muramasa returned to Koga's hand like an obedient servant and for a moment Ichigo thought his plan had faltered, but as soon as the word 'Bankai' left the exiled Kuchiki's lips he knew he had won. Reiatsu exploded left right and centre, turning into a sharp bullet like projectiles as it was flung from the centre of the cataclysm.

Byakuya narrowly missed being speared by one suck projectile and retreated to a safer distance as Koga hunched over, panting hard and trembling. The surrounding battle ground to a halt as the Zanpakto and the Vizards, the Arrancar and the Shinigami became too engrossed in what was happening.

And then it happened.

Muramasa returned to his humanoid form and let out a low wail, holding his head and arching, the pain of realising his master's hatred towards him too much for his soul to bear. The fragile Zanpakto's power began shooting off just like Koga's reiatsu, and struck random bystanders, separating them from their Zanpakto or (if they had already been separated) having no affect at all.

"Inoue," Ichigo murmured, "Do it now."

"I... I'll do my best Kurosaki-kun!" the girl answered before she held her hands out, "Santen Kesshun!"

His grip on his own Zanpakto tightened as the barrier closed around Koga and Muramasa and they watched in awe as Ichigo's final plan came together. Muramasa's power bounced off the walls of the barrier at high speed and abruptly, struck Koga in the chest.

The Kuchiki froze on the spot, his reiatsu seeping out of him at a gentler rate before his gaze turned to his Zanpakto slowly as he felt the thin strings of reiatsu which connected them snap and break as the tapeworm like power of his sword worked its magic on him. Separating the two of them into two whole different beings.

"NO!" the Kuchiki roared suddenly before he flew at the soul of his sword and wrapped his fingers around his throat.

"Inoue!" Ichigo exclaimed as he flash-stepped towards the barrier, watching as it broke under his friend's command.

He wasn't going to make it in time to stop Koga breaking Muramasa's neck... Someone else was going to die because he wasn't quick enough.

Ichigo skidded to a sudden stop and his mouth fell open as a slimy looking wing snatched Koga away and swallowed him, only to spit him out a couple of seconds later as one of the red sacks hanging from the wing began to swell and bloat, splitting open to reveal at doll of the Kuchiki covered in purple slime, which fell into the out stretched hand of...

"Szayel!" the strawberry exclaimed as he saw the pink haired man stood a distance away with Grimmjow on one side of him and Aizen on the other, "How... You were dead!"

"You don't think someone as perfect as I would stay dead do you?" the former Octava responded, a smirk curving his purple lined lips as the wings of his Resurrection form twitched slightly, his elongated fingers popping the top off the Koga shaped doll before he pulled out a brightly coloured piece from the container and snapped it, resulting in a long and painful cry from Koga, "Ah... Now I feel better..."

Hardly able to stop himself, Ichigo let out a laugh of relief, he had never been happier to see the pompous; self-absorbed genius before in his life! As Stark appeared beside him he could see a couple of shiny tears in his cobalt eyes, it was clear to him that Stark was glad his kinsman was still alive too.

The pair looked around as there were dozens of flashes and bangs from Division Twelve, which wasn't that far away from their current location, and with a raised eyebrow Ichigo looked around as he saw matching flashes occurring around the battle field, as the aggressiveness of the fighting Zanpakto was neutralised one by one.

"Kurotsuchi." Ichigo and Stark said at the same time.

An angry howl brought Koga back to the forefront of their minds, and they looked at the crippled Kuchiki who was slowly crawling towards Byakuya, the desire to kill clear in his eyes. The true heir to the Kuchiki family merely raised an eyebrow at his relative and sniffed.

"Kuchiki Koga, it is my duty and my esteemed pleasure to inform you that you are in violation of your prison sentence, and as such I will be performing your_ execution_, as ordered by my grandfather on the eve of his retirement."

"You _can't _kill me, Kuchiki Byakuya, you're a _coward_ like Ginrei was a coward!" the demented man snarled as he reached out and grabbed a fistful of Byakuya's hakama.

There was a flash of red light, which when faded away, revealed a stump where Koga's hand had been with blood oozing from the clean cut, yelling in pain and shock the exiled Kuchiki raised bulging eyes to the redheaded Shinigami who had arrived to stand beside Byakuya.

"One as filthy and degraded as yourself should not lay hands on my _fiancé_." Renji growled out as he rested his sword on his shoulder as he looked down at the other Kuchiki.

"_F-Fiancé_?!" Koga spat, "The family will _never_ agree to it!"

"On the contrary..." Byakuya drew his sword and lifted it in front of his face in a vertical line, "After slaying the scum which has dragged the Kuchiki name and pride through the mud I expect they will do anything I damn well ask. So... Enough talking. Scatter, Senbonzakura." The raven haired male breathed as he turned his back, not overly excited to watch his relative being shredded by his petals.

"I'll kill y- AAGHH!"

Koga's scream echoed around the plane and sent a tremor through Muramasa's body; the Zanpakto soul looked up slowly from where he had collapsed in the grass and faltered as he watched the pink blossoms float away from the... Remains of his Shinigami master. His eyes welled up for a moment before he recalled what he had felt and heard from Koga's mind when the Shinigami had attempted to trigger their Bankai. Such hatred and... _Repulsion_ at having to admit to needed the power of his sword... Such a man was unworthy to be a Shinigami, let alone his master.

He looked up as someone's shadow loomed over him and he flinched away from the strawberry haired Taichou, before his eyes widened slightly as the man offered him a hand to assist him to his feet. He hesitated before accepting, wincing as he was helped up and held up.

"Are you alright Muramasa?" Ichigo asked as he walked him towards Inoue.

"I... I am uncertain." He said honestly, "I should... Release the Zanpakto from my power I suppose."

"No need, Kurotsuchi Mayuri already seems to have worked something out... Come on, we'll get you healed and then... Then I have a proposition for you."

"..." Muramasa looked up at the man in confusion, unable to understand why he was being shown such consideration.

-/-

Byakuya let out a breath and sat down a short distance away on an up rooted tree, running his fingers through the ends of his hair before he rested his hands against the bark and leaned back, looking up at the sky. A weight had been lifted off his shoulders in the wake of Koga's demise, he had done as his grandfather had requested at long last; he had done his duty as the heir to the Kuchiki Clan. And it was a good feeling.

He glanced to the side as his redheaded lover took a seat beside him and he smiled slightly, "So, when were you planning on telling me that I was your fiancé?"

"Oh... Well I was going to do it properly, down on one knee and that but circumstances have been a bit... Difficult." Renji said in quiet response.

"I don't mind," he injected, "I've never been one for tradition."

Renji laughed loudly, "You're joking right?! Oh my god... We have to mark this on the calendar! The broody Captain makes a joke!"

"Oh do be quiet," the grey eyed male smirked, "Anyway... I was going to ask you on your birthday..."

"Oh? Great minds think alike then." The redhead reached over and put his arm around Byakuya's shoulders and pulled him closer.

-/-

Grimmjow turned as his pink haired lover reverted back to his usual form and let out a breath before he grabbed his slim wrist and pulled him into his arms, placing a heated kiss on his lips.

He pulled back after a moment and rested his forehead against Szayel's, "Never, and I mean never, scare me like that again. Or I'll kill you myself, you understand me?"

"I understand Grimm." The pink haired scientist replied uncharacteristically quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry... But I will be having words with your fucking Zanpakto later..."

"I am sure Fornicarás will look forward to it."

The blue haired panther closed his eyes for a moment and rested his chin on the top of his partner's head as he looked at Aizen, "Thank you."

"No need." The brunet responded with a slight smile.

"You didn't have to go out of your way to do what you did... So I damn well appreciate it. Thank you for giving him back to me." Grimmjow said firmly.

Aizen glanced at the pair and raised an eyebrow, "He has tamed you... I remember the days when you would have rather bitten your own tail off than thank me for anything. You've grown up Grimmjow, I am... Pleased for you."

Shrugging he replied, "Its Ichigo who made me grow up, but sure enough Szai has tamed me a little bit. Not so much that I'll wear a collar like any good domesticated kitty does but near enough."

"I am happy for you, and I am just glad I could... Bring him back. It was a close call... But the Hogyuku works miracles." The brunet gestured to the glowing orb in his chest.

"That it does..." Grimmjow agreed, "I never believed myself capable of caring for anyone other than myself, after Ilford and Shawlong got killed in my care... But I'm a lot softer than anyone thought."

"You're still my tough-guy." Szayel announced with a smirk on his face as he pulled his lover into another heated kiss.

-/-

Aizen chuckled and moved from the pair's side, seeking Ichigo out among the cluster of beings in the area; spotting a flash of orange he hastened towards it, only to be cut off by his former mentors.

"Ukitake-san, Kyoraku-san..." he greeted with a polite bow of his head.

"Aizen-san." Ukitake responded.

"Sousuke-kun." Kyoraku answered.

"I assume you want to discuss the... Circumstances of our temporary truce?" the brunet asked.

"It would seem appropriate to do so, if you don't mind?" the white haired male gestured to a quieter space where they would be able to speak undisturbed.

"Very well, I have no qualms with that." Aizen inclined his head and strode with the two.

-/-

Ichigo let out a breath and collapsed back on the grass, stretching out for a moment before he groaned and held his handless arm against his chest as the pain which had been dulled by Inoue's technique returned. He closed his eyes to tune it out but opened them again as he felt someone sit down beside him, he relaxed as he saw it was Stark and smiled sleepily at the man.

"Are you alright, love?" the blue eyed Arrancar asked quietly as he brushed Ichigo's hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah... Just tired... And my arm's a bit sore." He murmured in response, "How's Muramasa doing?"

"He's fine..." the other responded, "Inoue's busy healing him but we'll get someone to check out your arm as soon as possible."

"Don't worry about me... here are a lot of people who need help more than I do. Thanks to Inoue's barrier technique I'm not in danger of bleeding out or anything... Just a bit of bone pain. Or lack of bone..." he laughed.

Stark leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Don't go letting yourself suffer Ichigo, the wound could get infected, and I'm sure Inoue and Hacchigen can restore your arm anyway."

Ichigo smiled weakly, "I know, that's why I'm happy to wait. I'll get it seen to when the people who need the most attention are dealt with."

"Alright." The brunet murmured and pulled his husband onto his lap so he could comfortably put his arms around him.

"I'm glad Szayel is alive." The strawberry said quietly as he looked towards Grimmjow and the pink haired scientist.

"As am I... It was a painful experience to believe one of my comrades had died... Well he had died, I don't know how he's come back but I think Aizen had something to do with it." He chuckled, "Maybe this truce thing was a good idea."

"Well his new... Partner seems to have had a good affect on him. He seems happier." Ichigo murmured as he rested his head against his lover's chest, "I hope it works out for them both."

"As do I." Stark agreed, kissing the top of his head.

-/-

Inoue smiled down at Muramasa as she healed his injuries, "Are you alright Muramasa-san?" she asked.

He appraised the girl curiously, not quite able to figure out how she could be so happy and kind in the middle of a war zone, and yet her power reeked of kindness and warmth, much like she did, "I believe so. Thank you."

"It is not a problem! I'm happy to help!" she said with a wave of her hands, "Are you going to be okay... Now that your Shinigami partner is... Gone?"

Faltering momentarily he considered an answer, "I believe I will be able to exist with him... I had never considered that my power might be effective on my own master. At the point of his death we were separate souls, so his death will have no physical affect on me. However, despite knowing how much he hated me, I still miss his presence. I fought so long to free him... And now he is gone I don't know what to do."

"You do whatever you want to do," she told him, "You can shape your life into anything now! You're free to follow your own heart."

"That is a little... Vast isn't it? What do you do when you stop having a purpose?" he tilted his head slightly and looked at her, curious for her answer.

"You find your own way and make your own purpose." Inoue smiled warmly at him.

He frowned slightly, "I'm unsure how."

"One day at a time."

"That... That sounds good to me." He said as he relaxed against the grass.

Muramasa looked around slowly as someone's shadow fell over him and he found himself looking up at a blond haired man who was wearing a green hat and funny wooden clog shoes.

"Muramasa-san?"

"Y-Yes?"

"I'm Urahara Kisuke, I was wondering if you would be so good as to tell me how to get the souls of these Zanpakto back into their respective partner's inner world..." he said as he crouched down beside him.

He paused and stared for a moment, "I'm not entirely sure, I've never had to reverse the process before."

"Could you... Speculate?"

Sighing softly, Muramasa closed his eyes for a moment and considered his request, "Well, I suppose I could attempt to use my power in reverse... Considering that the souls have already been released from my power it might move them back into their partner's body... But I don't know for certain."

"Alright... Thank you. We'll leave it for now until you are fully recovered, I'm sure no one is going to mind-" he trailed off as a long haired samurai ran past followed closely by a buxom woman with salmon pink hair and a boy with a snake's tail connected to her my a chain.

-/-

Senbonzakura came to a stop around the corner and folded his arms as he looked around, smiling behind his mask as Chimpette came to a stop just in front of him; he watched through the eyeholes as his lover rested her hands on her hips and wiggled at him slightly before moving closer and winding an arm around his neck slowly.

"So my dear, the battle is over, we are still alive and we are all alone..." he murmured.

"Yes, and you are still wearing that blasted mask." She purred in response, letting go of the chain which connected her to Snaky and only half watching her her reptilian counterpart slunk off to give them some much required privacy.

Senbonzakura chuckled throatily, "Well you did tell me that if I ever allowed anyone but you and Byakuya-sama to see my face you would unman me."

She tilted her head to the side slowly and grinned, revealing her fangs, "Well I am pleased you've remembered that _lover_."

"How could I forget?" He murmured before he reached up and pinked the nose of his mask between his thumb and forefinger and slowly pulled the samurai mask away from his face.

Chimpette replied in a husky growl from the back of her throat before she claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss, groaning as she felt her samurai's arms wrap around her waist and his hands wandering.

She pulled back slowly and bit her lip, looking slightly disheartened, "Sen..."

"What is it?" he asked, frowning in concern.

"Now that it's all over... We're going to be going back to our shinigami permanently..." she looked down, "We won't be able to be together anymore..."

The samurai warrior pulled back slightly and smiled slightly, "I have confided our situation with Byakuya-sama. And he has informed me that he plans to ask Renji to marry him..."

"Truly? Renji told Snaky and I that he was going to ask Byakuya!" she announced, her expression lifting slightly.

"So, we will be parted until they marry, but then, after the ceremony their inner worlds will connect and we will be together inseparably. Does that calm your nerves?" he asked.

"It does... I'm relieved." She let out a long breath and fixed him with another kiss.

-/-

Finally escaping Ukitake and Kyoraku, having fully arranged to meet with them several times in the following days to talk more thoroughly about their truce, Aizen headed towards Ichigo's reiatsu.

He paused momentarily as he saw that the strawberry was nestled in Stark's arms on the Arrancar's lap, but hastened forwards, smiling slightly as the blue eyed man looked up wearily.

"How is he?" he asked.

"He'll recover. It's just a few bumps; bruises and a lost hand. It's nothing that can't be healed or re-grown at any rate, thank goodness." Stark responded as he watched his former leader sit on the grass beside him.

The brunet nodded slowly, "I'm glad. I just wanted to check in before I return to Las Noches."

"You're leaving?"

"It is only for the evening. I will be returning tomorrow with Kitsune and we will be staying for a couple of weeks while a more permanent truce is set in place between the new Head Captains and myself." He sighed and leaned back on his hands, "Times are changing, Stark, and I can only think that they are for the better."

"I would have to agree. For the first time since to worlds began it seems like there is an opportunity for peace between worlds..." the brunet responded.

"I also can't help but notice that this wouldn't have come about if a certain strawberry hadn't been around." Aizen chuckled.

"That... That is very true. Being around Ichigo is like being in the centre of a hurricane. Everything around you is chaos and none of it makes sense, but if you stand right in the centre, right beside him, that's where you're safest..." Stark said confidently, "And there is no where I would rather be."

The Lord of Las Noches nodded slowly, "That is a very apt description of him." He looked at his former subordinate, "I am glad that you are no longer lonely Stark."

"So am I," the brunet laughed, "But, I believe that, if Ichigo was awake he would say... What about you? He always was worrying that you would be lonely... He's a bloody soppy bastard."

Aizen laughed gently, "Indeed, he is one of the most caring and admirable people I have ever met... And when he wakes you can report to him that... I have found something worthy in Kitsune, something which has made me a better and calmer person, perhaps I might dare to call it something I never believed existed, as I am almost certain I am in L-O-V-E. I am... I am no longer lonely."

With a smile and a brief stroke of Ichigo's cheek, Aizen stood up and left them alone, happy that he had at least seen the strawberry before leaving again.

Ichigo, as Aizen departed, opened his eyes, "Love huh? Who would have guessed."

"Were you awake the whole way through that?" Stark smirked.

"Yeah, just about." The strawberry laughed.

"You're a devil."

He grinned, "You love it."

"I love you." Stark corrected.

"Love you too. Always." Ichigo breathed and kissed him softly.

**A/N: Next chapter: Epilogue**


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

**I began the Stolen trilogy on the 5****th**** of February 2012 and it is, with this chapter, now complete on the 26****th**** of July 2013. I can never thank you enough for sticking with me and reading these stories, it is truly down to you all that I have come to be at this point. So, thank you for your support, thank you for your reviews; your favourites; your follows... It has all meant a great deal to me. And I hope that this will not be the last story I see and speak to you about, I always look for constructive criticism to help me improve.**

**So, for the last time, please enjoy and review. Best wishes, L . Lawliet 13 x**

**Chapter Eighteen: Epilogue:**

Byakuya and Renji were married just three weeks after Koga's death; it was a big affair as the head of a noble family couldn't go getting married without having a fanfare of a wedding. With 300 to 400 guests invited, the happy couple had been more than a little nervous about the whole thing. Stark had been invited to be Byakuya's best man while a certain dashing orange haired man had been given the position as Renji's, having been chosen for their levity and wisdom, as well as their friendships.

It had been a good day, a happy day, and naturally in the wake of Koga's death Byakuya's positions had been reinstated with immediate effect, so he was able to get married as the proud Captain of Division Six, and the elegant leader of the Kuchiki Clan, with Renji at his side as his ever faithful Fuku-Taichou. Neither of them had been charged for their temporary allegiance with the Rebellion as they had explained their reasoning fully to Central 46, they had been cleared of all charges.

It is fair to say that on the day of the wedding, the only two people more contented than the newlyweds were their Zanpakto, who in the wake of the ceremony were finally able to see and communicate with each other for the first time since being returned to their master's bodies. Senbonzakura and Chimpette had their own happy ending.

As for Muramasa, he had been absolved of his crimes under Act 33 - "the Zanpakto of a crazed Shinigami cannot be held entirely or at all responsible for the actions or orders of his master," that was to say, Central 46 blamed everything on Koga and Muramasa was allowed to go free.

Odd as it may seem, he later became privy to a rare occurrence where a renegade Zanpakto can be taken into the soul of someone with reiatsu substantial enough. Consequently, Inoue was finally able to fight to protect her loved ones as she had always wanted to, because Muramasa had chosen her soul; her reiatsu; her kindness. He had departed from Soul Society and joined her in the World of the Living where she became something of a Substitute Shinigami herself, with a request already in place that she be fast tracked to Division Four the moment her soul reached Seireitei when she died, a request made by Unohana and backed by Isane.

Perhaps one of the most important changes which had occurred was the finalisation of the truce between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. Aizen and Kitsune had lingered in Seireitei for four months after the wedding to agree terms, conditions, and to ultimately sign the contract.

It had been clear for everyone to see, apparently, that Kitsune shared a lot of common personality traits with a certain orange haired man, and that he had mellowed Aizen an awful lot in many ways. They complimented each other's character and their reiatsu mingled in harmony, it was good to see two people who seemed so different in personality and yet matched so well at the same time.

It would of course, take some time for everyone to rebuild their lives, their homes and Divisions, the casualties and fatalities were tremendous in number, and mourning went on for some time before the wounds of loss began to heal slowly. But as always, Soul Society came out stronger for the tragedy.

The bonds between the Shinigami, Vizards, and Arrancar had been strengthened, and after having spilled blood together they had finally begun to work better as a community and as a society.

And speaking of Arrancar, Grimmjow and Szayel had been more loved up than ever before, and they didn't give a damn when they got some friendly teasing for it. In fact, a day after the Rebellion had ended, Grimmjow had proposed. But it was to be a _long_ engagement.

Furthermore, things had become more interesting for Urahara and Yoruichi, as the news had come out the same day that the truce had been finalised, that she was pregnant with his children. Yes, _children_. The blond scallywag had managed twins no less. Soi-Fon had almost cried at the news, the thought of '_That Man'_ desecrating her beloved Yoruichi-sama had been all too much for her. And it had taken three weeks to coax her out of her room.

Ukitake and Kyoraku turned out to be an excellent choice for Head Captains, they led the Gotei 14 together as equals, and things had never been better. The two men listened, advised and guided with kindness and concern; they were gentle and fair but could be firm when absolutely necessary. It would take them both a long time to get over the death of their father figure, but protecting his subordinates and his Academy made it easier for them.

They were good leaders, good people, and it made all the difference. No one could replace Yamamoto, but he had been correct in his words... Soul Society had needed new blood.

Speaking of new blood, with Ukitake and Kyoraku jointly running Division One there had been three empty positions in Division Eight and Division Thirteen, as Kyoraku had taken Nanao with him to Division one. However, that did not remain so for very long. Hisagi was promoted to Taichou and took over Division Thirteen.

While Division Eight's empty seats were filled by two of the most unlikely people imaginable: Ikakku and Yumichika. Originally the pair had vowed to remain in Division Eleven until the day their Captain died, however the Rebellion had made them both grow up; it made them realise they were needed and as such they had both stepped up to the mark. And they had both been abashed to discover tha Kenpachi respected them more for doing what was right. However, on the downside, he then wanted to fight them all the time.

Indeed, the Rebellion had made everyone grow up, and not just emotionally and mentally... Yachiru had grown a whole foot, now standing proudly at 4"6. And Toshiro had managed amazing three foot and a half during the Rebellion.

Speculation from Division Four and Twelve had stated that the stress from the separation from their Zanpakto had lead to some kind of genetic and hormonal alteration, which had allowed them to grow. Both of them were very impressed with their achievement, Kenpachi was less so. Honestly, the man was a baby himself where Yachiru was concerned.

War had passed us several times over, and yet each time we had come through it triumphantly. There were always casualties and losses in battle but we never forget, and their hearts remain with the people around them, their memories never lost and their achievements forever respected.

Looking back on it all now, it is hard to believe I was at the centre of all this, I still to this day play down my part in it, modesty has always been one of my better personality traits. Everyone depicts me as a hero, a saviour, a warrior, an undefeatable power. And they are right to an extent, but the thing they always forget is that I am just a man. I started off as a human and became something more.

I fought to protect what matters to me, the people who I care about. I never did it for myself. I did it for my mum; I did it because I never wanted to lose someone again. I fought every enemy, I gained every power, and I strived to be the best because that was what I had to do.

It is ten years to the day that I was taken to Hueco Mundo by Aizen's Espada, and you know what? I am glad that I was taken. Because when that happened I learned and I found the love of my life.

Stark and I are still together, still happy and still a strong couple; I've made some changes around here, starting with reuniting families who died in different time periods; no kind should be without their family. I know I wouldn't be anywhere without mine.

I also opened an orphanage in Rukongai for the kids who died before their parents; and although they will all be together again in the end they all need somewhere to go until that day. And that's why I had it built. Strangely I had a lot of help from Kenpachi and Byakuya on that particular project, I think it is the first time that those two have _ever_ agreed on something.

Heh, something I should admit to is that we adopted a daughter about a year ago, she's a beautiful little thing with bright orange hair and blue eyes, the irony of it is stunning, how the hell did we find a child who had our boldest facial characteristics? What does it matter, she means the world to us both and... Well we spoil her rotten. What can I say?

Her Granddad is just as bad, yeah old Goat Face... He absolutely dotes on her. But I swear, the moment he starts trying to train her with Round House kicks I will be planting him on his ass.

I can't say that the peace we have had in the last few years will last, but if war does break out again then I am sure we can all face it together. We are stronger together than we are apart, and we always will be.

My name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

My occupation is Taichou of Division Five.

I fight to protect the people I care about and I won't stop until the day I die, this has been my story and I thank you for reading it.

_K.I_


End file.
